Together As One
by dracogirly
Summary: COMPLEET! Wat gebeurt er als Draco het duistere teken weigert en hij samen moet gaan werken met Harry? En hoe zit het met de plannen van Ginny om Harry voor zich te winnen? HPDM
1. Chapter 1

Dit eerste hoofdstuk is vooral een inleiding. Het liedje dat er in voorkomt is 'In the shadows' van The Rasmus. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk gaan vinden!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 1.**

Draco zat op zijn bed in de Zwadderich afdelingskamer. Het voordeel van een Malfidus zijn was dat hij nu ook zijn eigen kamer had. Voor hem lag een brief die hij van zijn vader had ontvangen. Daarin stond dat van hem verwacht werd dat hij morgen het duistere teken zou ontvangen. Het probleem was dat hij niet meer zo zeker wist of hij dat wel wilde.

_No sleep  
__No sleep until I'm done with finding the answer  
__Won't stop  
__Won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer  
__Sometimes  
__I feel like going down and so disconnected  
__Somehow  
__I know that I'm haunted to be wanted_

Hij wist dat het nu tijd was om te gaan kiezen. Hij zou niet gaan slapen voordat hij had bedacht wat hij ging doen.

_I've been watching  
__I've been waitingin the shadows  
__For my time  
__I've been searching  
__I've been living for tomorrows  
__All my life_

Maar welke keuze moest hij gaan maken? Hij had de laatste jaren genoeg tijd gehad om te kijken hoe het er aan beide kanten aan toe ging.

_They say  
__Tthat I must learn to kill beofre I can feel safe  
__But I  
__I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
__Sometimes  
__I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
__Somehow  
__I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

Als hij zich bij Voldemort aan zou sluiten zouden ze van hem verwachten dat hij onschuldige mensen zou gaan vermoorden. Tuurlijk, hij had een hekel aan dreuzels en modderbloedjes en hij vond dat eigenlijk alleen volbloed tovenaars toegelaten moesten worden, maar om ze nu zomaar te vermoorden. Bovendien was het ook zo dat bij Voldemort de dooddoeners werden behandeld als een soort slaven, hij had het vaak gezien. Dat was toch niet het leven wat hij wilde leiden. Maar had hij nog wel een keuze?

Zijn vader en Voldemort zouden niet al te blij zijn als ze hoorden dat hij het duistere teken weigerde. Ze zouden hem niet het duistere teken geven als hij niet uit vrije wil zei dat hij het wilde. Maar hem martelen totdat hij om het martelen te laten stoppen, zegt het toch te willen is niet veel beter. Ook is het zo dat als hij niet voor Voldemort kiest, hij dus automatisch voor Potter's kant kiest. Hij haalde zijn neus op. Hij had nog steeds een grote hekel aan de held van de toverwereld en moest er ook niet echt aan denken om hem te gaan steunen. Na nog lang piekeren viel hij uiteindelijk, zonder een keuze te hebben gemaakt, in slaap.

De tweede week van het schooljaar was nog maar net afgelopen en alle leerlingen van de hoogste klassen waren wel te vinden in Zweinsveld. Het eerste Zweinsveld weekend werd dit jaar extra vroeg gehouden.

Vastberaden liep Draco het steegje in waar zijn vader volgens de brief een viavia had neergelegd. Hij keek nog een keer achterom om te kijken of hij niet gevolgd werd. Toen hij zag dat dit niet het geval was raapte hij snel de viavia, een oude drakenleren laars, op. Het bekende gevoel van een viavia voelde hij weer en toen hij opkeek zag hij dat hij in een open plek in een donker bos beland was.

Niet ver van hem vandaan zat Voldemort op een soort troon met naast hem twee mannen gekleed in donkere gewaden met een kap op. Draco kon alleen maar denken dat één van de mannen zijn vader zou zijn en de andere man Wormstaart.

Pas nu merkte hij dat ze niet naar hem aan het kijken waren, maar naar een tafereel verderop. Nieuwsgierig volgde Draco hun blik, maar toen hij het zag wilde hij dat hij het niet gedaan had. Zijn maag kroop ongemakkelijk samen van wat hij zag. Daar stonden nog twee mensen gekleed in het zwart, waarvan aan de vorm te zien er één een vrouw was. Ze hadden de grootste lol met wat ze aan het doen waren. Voor hen lag een vrouw op de grond, die zo te zien aan het gillen was van de pijn, maar door de silencing charm toch stil was. Iets verder lagen twee kinderen die niet oudere konden zijn dan 10 jaar. Zij waren vastgebonden met onzichtbare touwen en keken met bange en betraande ogen toe hoe hun moeder gemarteld werd.

Voldemort schraapte zijn keel en Draco keek op. Voldemort wenkte hem en langzaam liep Draco naar hem toe.

"Jonge Malfidus, ik moet zeggen dat je met jou krachten een goede aanwinst voor ons zou zijn. Daarom wil ik je ook graag het duistere teken geven."

Draco slikte. Toen hij hierheen was gegaan, was dat met de bedoeling om zich bij Voldemort aan te sluiten, maar na wat hij nu net gezien had wist hij dat het de verkeerde keuze was. Hij wilde het duistere teken niet en moest zorgen dat hij hier zo snel mogelijk weg komt.

Toen hij weer opkeek zag hij dat alle ogen op hem gericht waren. Ze waren aan het wachten totdat hij zijn mouw op zou stropen.

"Ik wil het niet", zei Draco vastbesloten.

Voldemort keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Misschien heb je me niet helemaal goed begrepen", zei Voldemort.

Draco begon een beetje angstig te worden, maar keek Voldemort toch vastbesloten aan.

"Ik wil niet uw slaaf worden."

Verschillende dooddoeners keken geschokt naar Draco.

"Goed, als je er zo over denkt", zei Voldemort op ijzige toon terwijl hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde.

Draco keek van Voldemort naar de toverstok, en slikte. Misschien was het toch niet zo'n goed idee om op het laatste moment zijn keuze te veranderen.

"Crucio!"

De pijn die Draco voelde was ondraaglijk. Hij kon niet langer staande blijven en viel op de grond. Hij had nooit geweten dat zoveel aan je lichaam pijn kon doen. Zijn hoofd klopte hard en het liefste zou hij gewoon stil op de grond blijven liggen. Langzaam opende hij zijn ogen. Hij had moeite om te kijken en voor zijn ogen waren ook steeds witte lichtflitsen van de pijn. Naast hem hoorde hij iemand ongeduldig met zijn voet tappen.

Met veel pijn en moeite draaide Draco zich om en zag dat het Voldemort's voet was.

"Heb je inmiddels wat beter na kunnen denken en de fout van je keuze ingezien?", zei Voldemort terwijl hij zijn toverstok op Draco gericht hield.

Draco dacht na. Hij wist dat op het moment dat hij het teken zou weigeren, hij gemarteld zou worden. De vraag die hem nu bezig hield, was of het hem dit wel allemaal waard was. Het zou zo makkelijk zijn om nu zijn keuze nog te veranderen. Aan de andere kant, hij zou dan wel een slaaf van Voldemort worden. Hij keek nogmaals naar Voldemort en naar de dooddoeners die vooral door angst voor Voldemort trouw aan hem waren. Dat was niet iets wat hij wilde. Draco keek Voldemort vol minachting aan.

"Ik zal nooit een slaaf van je worden", zei Draco terwijl hij richting Voldemort spuugde.

Woedend keek Voldemort hem aan en voordat Draco het wist was de helse pijn van de cruciatus vloek weer terug. Draco schreeuwde het uit en de pijn leek veel erger dan net. Hij wist zeker dat als de vloek niet snel gestopt zou worden, hij hier zou sterven.

Toen de vloek eindelijk gestopt werd bleef Draco stil op de grond liggen. Hij kon gewoon niet meer bewegen. Hij hoorde voetstappen zijn kant opkomen, maar kon zichzelf er niet toe zette om op te kijken.

"Bedenk goed wat je keus wordt jonge Malfidus. Mijn geduld duurt niet eeuwig. Omdat je vader zo een trouwe dienaar is, zal ik je deze misstap voor nu vergeven. Binnenkort neem ik opnieuw contact met je op. Zorg dat je dan wel de juiste keuze maakt."

Draco hoorde Voldemort weer een stap weg doen tot hij hem ineens weer hoorde stoppen. Hij voelde een kledder speeksel op zijn wang vallen.

"Onthoud jonge Malfidus, met de heer van het duister valt niet te spotten."

Hij hoorde verschillende 'plop' geluiden die erop wezen dat Voldemort en de dooddoeners verdwijnseld waren en hij nu nog in z'n eentje op de grond lag. Nog zeker 20 minuten bleef hij stil liggen. Hij had gewoon de kracht niet om overeind te komen.

Met z'n linkerhand veegde hij het speeksel van zijn wang. Hij slikte en proefde een koperen bloedsmaak in zijn mond. Langzaam probeerde hij op te staan. Het werd al snel duizelig voor zijn ogen, maar het lukte hem om overeind te komen. Nu moest hij alleen nog zorgden dat hij terug op Zweinstein kwam.

Hij zag de drankenleren laars die hem hierheen gebracht had een paar meter verderop liggen. Hij hoopte maar dat hij hem ook als viavia kon gebruiken om weer terug te komen. Langzaam liep hij naar de laars toe. Hoewel het slechts een paar meter was, was hij al helemaal buiten adem toen hij hem eindelijk bereikte.

Toen hij hem aanraakte voelde hij opnieuw de vertrouwde ruk achter de navel en toen hij weer opkeek zag hij dat hij weer in het steegje stond waar hij vandaan kwam. Met veel moeite liep hij richting Zweinstein. Alleen de gedachte dat hij zo weer in zijn lekkere zachte bed kon gaan slapen weerhield hem ervan om gewoon op de grond te gaan liggen. Zijn spieren protesteerden hevig en Draco had al zijn wilskracht nodig om gewoon door te gaan. Terwijl hij langs een cafeetje liep riepen verschillende klasgenoten naar hem, Draco liep echter stug door. Hij was blij toen Zweinstein eindelijk in zicht kwam. Nog even en hij zou in zijn eigen bed kunnen gaan liggen. Hij liep de treden naar de grootte deuren van het kasteel op. Toen hij boven kwam was hij erg buiten adem en alles begon voor hem te duizelen. Hij zette nog twee stappen voordat hij op de grond in elkaar zakte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoofdstuk 2**

De wildste verhalen deden de ronde over hoe het kwam dat Draco in elkaar gestort was in de entreehal. Sommige zeiden dat hij was aangevallen door één van Hagrid's dieren, terwijl anderen zeiden dat hij was flauwgevallen bij het zien van een muis. Niemand wist eigenlijk de echte oorzaak.

Draco was zodra hij gevonden was gelijk naar de ziekenzaal gebracht. Daar heelde mevrouw Pleister zijn wonden en dat was toen de lastige vragen begonnen. Ze wilde weten hoe hij aan zijn verwondingen kwam, maar Draco weigerde het tegen haar te vertellen. De heler was echter niet van plan om hem zonder enige uitleg weg te laten gaan en zo kwam het dat Perkamentus en Sneep nu voor zijn bed stonden.

"Draco ik wil dat je me verteld hoe je aan deze verwondingen gekomen bent", zei Perkamentus met een serieus gezicht.

Draco keek hem alleen verwaand aan en zei niets.

Sneep keek Draco onderzoekend aan.

"Ik weet denk ik wel hoe het gekomen is hoofdmeester", zei Sneep terwijl hij een stap naar voren deed en het ziekenhuisgewaad van Draco's arm afhaalde. Zoals hij al verwachtte was er niets te zien en hij keek Draco vragend aan. Draco trok zijn arm terug en deed zijn gewaad weer goed terwijl hij Sneep een woedende blik gaf.

"Heeft Voldemort je dit aangedaan?", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij Draco bedachtzaam aankeek.

Draco krimpte ineen bij het horen van Voldemort's naam. Hij besloot om alles maar te zeggen, omdat hij wist dat ze hem eerder toch niet met rust zouden laten. Hij keek nog even argwanend naar Sneep, maar bedacht dat Sneep hem toch niets zou doen met Perkamentus erbij.

"Ik weiger om iemands z'n slaaf te worden", zei Draco.

Perkamentus en Sneep bleven stil en dus ging Draco verder.

"Ik wil niet iemand gaan helpen voor wie ik voortdurend in angst leef. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik heb nog steeds een hekel aan modderbloedjes."

Hij stopte even om te kijken hoe zijn woorden effect hadden op de twee oudere tovenaars.

"Waarom laat u een dooddoener les geven op Zweinstein?", zei Draco terwijl hij Perkamentus aankeek.

Hij had zich altijd al afgevraagd waarom Perkamentus Sneep les liet geven op school. Hij had Sneep altijd gezien als een bondgenoot, iemand die dezelfde ideeën had als hem. Maar nu hij toch voor een andere weg had gekozen had hij hem het liefste zo ver mogelijk bij hem vandaan. Sneep keek Perkamentus vragend aan en Perkamentus knikte. Sneep begon hem te vertellen over zijn werk als spion.

Het was nu drie dagen nadat Draco het teken geweigerd had en de veranderingen waren al goed zichtbaar. De mensen uit Zwadderich waren door hun familie al snel op de hoogte gebracht van Draco's verraad en lieten hem links liggen. De prins van Zwadderich was gevallen. Niemand van zijn afdeling sprak nog met hem. Ook de andere afdelingen was deze verandering niet ontgaan, al wisten zij natuurlijk niet waarom.

"Wat zou er met Malfidus gebeurt zijn?", vroeg Hermelien tijdens het diner.

"Zijn afdelingsgenoten zagen eindelijk wat voor een sukkel hij is", zei Ron met zijn mond vol.

"Echt Ron, je moet eens leren om eerst je mond leeg te eten voordat je wat zegt."

"Maar Hermelien, je verstond me zo toch ook prima", zei Ron.

Harry luisterde niet langer naar het gebekvecht van zijn vrienden en staarde naar Malfidus die in z'n eentje aan een hoekje van de Zwadderich tafel zat. Als Malfidus het al erg vond dat geen van zijn afdelingsgenoten meer met hem praatte, liet hij dat in ieder geval niet merken. Hij zag er nog altijd even zelfvoldaan uit als anders.

Hoewel Harry een grote hekel had aan Malfidus, had hij nu toch medelijden met hem. Hij wist uit ervaring hoe het was als niemand meer met je praatte en wenste het niemand toe. Hij werd uit zijn gedachten gehaald doordat er iemand op zijn schouder tikte. Toen hij zich omdraaide zag hij Perkamentus achter zich staan. Verbaasd keek Harry hem aan.

"Harry zou je na het diner even langs willen komen op mijn kantoortje. Het wachtwoord is drakendrop."

Harry knikte en Perkamentus liep de grote zaal uit.

Hermelien en Ron, die toen Perkamentus er aankwam gestopt waren met ruziën om het gesprek te kunnen verstaan, keken Harry vragend aan.

"Wat zou er aan de hand zijn?", vroeg Hermelien nieuwsgierig.

"Ik heb geen idee, maar er is maar één manier om er achter te komen."

Snel nam Harry nog een laatste hap van zijn pudding voordat hij opstond en richting Perkamentus's kantoortje liep. Hij zei het wachtwoord en liep de ronddraaiende trap op naar boven. Toen hij de deur opendeed was hij verbaasd om Malfidus te zien zitten.

"Wat doet hij hier?", zei Harry wat feller dan hij bedoeld had.

"Ga even rustig zitten Harry en laat mij het uitleggen", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij naar de leegstaande stoel tegenover zijn bureau gebaarde. Langzaam ging Harry in de stoel zitten terwijl hij nog een argwanende blik op Draco wierp.

"Zoals je wellicht al gemerkt hebt is de houding van veel Zwadderaars ten opzichte van Draco nogal veranderd."

Draco snoof, maar Perkamentus ging rustig verder.

"Dit gebeurde uiteraard niet zonder reden. Draco heeft besloten het duistere teken te weigeren."

Harry was verrast toen Perkamentus dit zei. Hij deed zijn mond open om iets te zeggen, sloot hem weer en opende hem toen opnieuw zonder iets te zeggen.

"Hoewel Potter's imitatie van een vis erg leuk is om naar te kijken was er misschien ook nog een andere reden waarom u ons wilde spreken?", zei Draco een beetje ongeduldig.

"Dat klopt", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij zijn handen samenvouwde. "Ik wil dat jullie samen twee keer in de week elkaar ontmoeten in een leegstaand lokaal om jullie duelleer krachten te oefenen."

"Wat!", zeiden Draco en Harry tegelijkertijd, klaar om te gaan protesteren.

Perkamentus hield echter een hand in de lucht om aan te geven dat ze stil moesten zijn en ging verder.

"Dit duelleren is belangrijk voor jullie allebei. Draco, nu de dooddoeners op de hoogte zijn van je keuze zullen ze ongetwijfeld wraak willen nemen. Het is daarom belangrijk dat je jezelf kunt beschermen."

Hij draaide zich nu naar Harry.

"Voor jou Harry geldt, dat we niet weten hoe de eindstrijd er uit zal zien, het is daarom belangrijk dat je op alles voorbereid bent."

De jongens leken Perkamentus's woorden te overdenken.

"Mooi, dan is dat geregeld", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij tevreden naar de jongens keek. "Ik stel voor dat jullie morgenavond om half 8 beginnen in het leegstaande lokaal in de bezweringenhoek. Vergeet niet de deur op slot te doen. We willen natuurlijk niet dat een verdwaalde leerling per ongeluk binnenkomt en in het gevecht terechtkomt."

De jongens knikten en stonden op om weer weg te gaan.

"Ow en Harry", zei Perkamentus.

Harry draaide zich weer om naar Perkamentus.

"Ik wil niet dat je iemand verteld over Draco of over het duelleren. Ook niet Ron of Hermelien."

Harry knikte en liep het kantoortje uit. Zijn hoofd duizelde een beetje van de nieuwe informatie die hij zojuist gekregen had.

Toen hij de afdelingskamer van Griffoender binnenliep begonnen Hermelien en Ron gelijk met vragen.

"Wat zei Perkamentus Harry?"

Harry wilde vertellen wat Perkamentus had gezegd, totdat hij zich weer zijn laatste woorden herinnerde. Hij keek Hermelien en Ron aan. Hij moest nu snel een leugen bedenken.

"Ik moet twee keer in de week extra les krijgen van professor Sneep", floepte Harry er ineens uit.

"Voor je lessen occlumency?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Ja, inderdaad", zei Harry snel.

Eerlijk gezegd was Harry heel blij dat Hermelien dit zei. Nu sloeg hij twee vliegen in 1 klap. Niet alleen was zijn absentie verklaard, ze zouden nu ook niet weer beginnen met zeuren over zijn occlumency lessen. Sneep was dus toch nog ergens goed voor, al was het voor een leugen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hoofdstuk 3**

Harry liep snel naar het leegstaande lokaal in de bezweringen hoek. Hij was nog even blijven praten met Ron en Hermelien na het diner en was nu aan de late kant. Toen hij de deur van het lokaal opende zag hij Draco al staan.

"Heb je nooit leren klokkijken Potter?", zei Draco die duidelijk geïrriteerd was dat Harry zo laat was.

"Ik kan prima klokkijken, maar ik werd opgehouden door Ron en Hermelien", zei Harry terwijl hij de deur achter zich dicht deed.

"Maar natuurlijk, je twee grootste fans."

"Omdat jij geen vrienden hebt hoef je nog niet zo lullig te doen over de mijne."

Zodra de woorden zijn mond verlieten had hij er al spijt van. Draco's gezichte verharde en hij keek woedend op naar Harry.

"Sorry", zei Harry. "Dat had ik niet mogen zeggen."

Draco staarde hem nog steeds boos aan en Harry begon zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen.

"Zullen we maar beginnen?"

Draco knikte en haalde zijn toverstok te voorschijn om de deur op slot te doen. Hij riep de locking-charm, maar hij was niet de enige. Op hetzelfde moment zei ook Harry de spreuk.

"Bang dat ik de deur niet goed op slot kon doen Potter?", zei Draco met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

"Met jou weet je het maar nooit", zei Harry terwijl hij voor de zekerheid voelde of de deur wel echt op slot zat. "Je mag dan wel zeggen dat je niet voor Voldemort gekozen hebt, maar wie zegt mij dat dit niet weer allemaal één groot plot is om mij te vermoorden? Ik vertrouw je nog steeds niet."

"Mooi", zie Draco terwijl hij zijn toverstok op Harry richtte. "Ik hoef jou vertrouwen ook niet."

Draco riep een spreuk die ervoor zorgde dat Harry z'n benen aan elkaar bleven kleven. Harry verloor zijn evenwicht en viel met een klap op de grond.

"Malfidus wat doe je!", zei Harry boos terwijl hij zichzelf in een zittende positie manuvreerde.

"Waar lijkt het op Potter? Ik ben ons duel alvast begonnen."

"Maar dat is niet eerlijk", zei Harry.

"Wie heeft het over een eerlijk duel gehad?"

Draco riep opnieuw een spreuk en alleen door zijn snelle zoekers reflexen was Harry in staat om weg te rollen en de spreuk te ontwijken. Ook hij haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn en richtte hem op Draco. Hij riep de bibberkniebezwering. In de tijd die Draco nodig had om de tegenspreuk te zeggen had Harry ook de vloek op zijn benen alweer ontdaan.

De twee stonden nu tegenover elkaar, wachtend totdat er iemand weer een spreuk zou zeggen.

"Is dat alles wat je kan Potter?"

Harry reageerde niet en hield zijn ogen gericht op Draco's toverstok.

"Wat is er aan de hand Potter? Tong verloren?"

Nu opende Harry wel zijn mond, iets wat hij beter niet had kunnen doen.

"Mijn tong zit…"

Meer kon Harry niet zeggen omdat op dat moment Draco een spreuk riep waardoor zijn tong vijf keer zo lang werd.

"Oh nee Potter, ik zie het al. Je tong is er nog steeds."

"Laal lie leuk lan le laf!", zie Harry die door zijn vergrootte tong de woorden niet meer goed kon uitspreken.

"Misschien moet je op spraakles gaan want ik kan je niet zo goed verstaan", zei Draco met een gemene lach.

Harry keek woedend op naar Draco. Hij zei een spreuk, maar er gebeurde niets. Dit zorgde ervoor dat Draco alleen nog maar tevredener ging kijken.

"De jongen die maar bleef leven is toch niet zo sterk en gevaarlijk als iedereen dacht. Ze zouden je nu eens moeten zien zitten."

Dit keer was de drang om Malfidus aan te vallen voor Harry gewoon te groot. Hij kon dan wel geen spreuken meer zeggen, maar hij kon altijd zijn handen en voeten nog gebruiken om Malfidus aan te vallen. Snel liep hij naar Malfidus en begon hem te slaan waar hij hem maar raken kon.

Draco was zo verrast door Harry's aanval dat hij een paar seconden stil bleef staan voordat ook hij tot actie overging. Snel riep hij een spreuk waardoor Harry van hem afvloog en in de andere hoek van de kamer belandde. Hierna zei hij ook een spreuk die ervoor zorgde dat Harry's handen net als zijn voeten samen werden gebonden.

Voorzichtig voelde Draco op de plekken waar Harry hem zojuist geraakt had. Op zijn maag zou morgen vast een grote blauwe plek zijn en zo te voelen had hij ook een bloedneus gekregen. Hij draaide zich boos om naar Harry die nog steeds aan de andere kant van de kamer op de grond zat.

"Dat had je nou niet moeten doen Potter. Zeker niet nu jij degene bent die zich niet kan verdedigen. Dat maakt het voor mij wel allemaal erg makkelijk."

"La log laar lel", zei Harry boos.

"Probeerde je wat te zeggen Potter?", zei Malfidus rustig.

Harry gaf hem alleen een woedende blik. Draco liep richting Harry toe en begon rondjes om hem heen te lopen. Harry volgde Draco met z'n ogen, benieuwd wat Malfidus zou gaan doen.

"Weet je wat ik je nu allemaal aan zou kunnen doen?", zei Draco terwijl hij stopte en zich naar Harry draaide. Hij had een gemene grijns op z'n gezicht. "Ik zou je net zolang kunnen martelen als ik maar wilde en er zou voorlopig toch niemand komen om je te redden."

Harry probeerde los te komen van de touwen, maar die bleven stevig vastzitten.

"Maar ik ben de rotste niet. Ik geef je een kans om er onder uit te komen. Het enige wat je hoeft te doen is dit te zeggen: 'Draco Malfidus is een veel betere tovenaar dan ik. Hij is de beste die ik ooit gezien heb en ik zou hem nooit kunnen verslaan."

Harry keek woedend op naar Draco.

"Dus wat wordt het Potter? Ga je praten?"

Harry bleef Draco boos aankijken.

"Oh ja, bijna vergeten. Met zo'n tong is het natuurlijk moeilijk praten", zei Draco gemeen lachend terwijl hij de spreuk beëindigde. Hij keek Harry afwachtend aan, maar die bleef echter stil.

"Heb je me niet iets te zeggen?"

"Ga toch naar hel Malfidus!"

"Dat was niet echt waar ik op doelde", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n toverstok op Harry richtte. Hij riep een spreuk die Harry door snel weg te rollen nog maar net kon ontwijken. Draco keek Harry met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Dus je wilde het zo spelen? Prima."

Opnieuw riep Draco een spreuk en weer rolde Harry snel de andere kant op. Dit keer stond Draco echter dichterbij en het lukte Harry om, terwijl hij wegrolde, de benen van Draco weg te schoppen. Draco verloor zijn evenwicht en belandde met een klap op de grond. Doordat hij automatisch zijn handen gebruikte om de klap op te vangen moest hij zijn toverstok wel loslaten en die rolde nu een stukje bij hem vandaan.

Harry probeerde half kruipend bij de toverstok te komen. Het ging niet erg vlug omdat hij nog steeds half vastgebonden was, maar hij kwam dichterbij. Nog een klein stukje en hij zou de stok kunnen pakken. Net toen hij dichtbij genoeg was om de stok te pakken raapte Draco hem weer op.

Harry keek recht in het boze gezicht van Malfidus.

"Was je iets van plan Potter?"

"Om eerlijk te zijn ja", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco in z'n ogen bleef kijken. "Ik was van plan om mezelf te bevrijden en vervolgens jou zo erg te beheksen dat je zeker een week in de ziekenzaal ligt."

"Als dat jou manier is om mij ervan te overtuigen jou niets aan te doe slaag je daar niet erg goed in", zei Draco.

"Je doet maar wat je niet laten kan Malfidus. Bedenk alleen wel dat je dan helemaal alleen komt te staan."

Draco wist dat Harry gelijk had.Als hij 'the golden boy' iets aan zou doen, was de kans klein dat ze hem nog zouden helpen. Maar ja, oude gewoontes waren moeilijk af te leren.

Hij richtte zijn toverstok op Harry en keek goed naar zijn gezicht. Tot zijn verbazing keek Harry hem nog steeds rustig aan.

"Je ziet er nogal rustig uit voor iemand die behekst gaat worden."

"Dat is omdat je me niet gaat beheksen."

Verbaasd keek Draco hem aan en Harry ging verder.

"Als je me echt had willen beheksen had je dat al lang gedaan en waren we nu niet dit gesprek aan het voeren", zei Harry rustig.

"Ben je daar echt zo zeker van Potter?"

Harry keek Draco recht in z'n ogen en leek ergens naar op zoek. Uiteindelijk knikte hij.

"In dat geval", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n toverstok die hij iets had laten zakken weer op Harry richtte, "Finite incantatem."

De touwen die Harry vastgebonden hielden verdwenen en Harry wreef over zijn wat pijnlijke polsen. Hij stond op en raapte zijn toverstok op die hij tijdens het gevecht verloren had. Hij liep richting de deur.

"Bang Potter? Of zullen we vrijdag een re-match houden?", zei Draco terwijl hij tegen een muur iets verderop leunde.

"Je mocht willen dat ik niet kwam Malfidus, want vrijdag ben ik degene die gaat winnen. Alohomora"

Harry wachtte totdat de deur zou opengaan, er gebeurde echter niets. Draco lachte toen hij Harry zag falen.

"Nog te stom om de deur open te maken", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond en ook naar de deur liep. "Alohomora!"

Ook dit keer gebeurde er niets. Nu was het Harry's beurt om tevreden te kijken.

"Blijkbaar ben jij net zo stom", zei Harry met een lach.

"Wat heb je gedaan Potter", zei Draco pissig.

"Ik heb niets gedaan Malfidus. Ik was hier de hele tijd samen met jou, dus als ik iets had gedaan had jij het ongetwijfeld gezien. Jij aan de andere kant, was hier al lang voor ik er was", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco onderzoekend aankeek.

"Alsof ik ook maar een minuut langer in jou buurt zou willen zijn dan strikt noodzakelijk."

* * *

Reacties please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hoofdstuk 4**

"We zitten dus vast?", zei Harry.

Het was niet zo zeer een vraag als een constatering.

"Briljant opgemerkt Potter. Vijf punten aan Griffoendor", zei Draco sarcastisch. "Hoe komen we hier weer uit?"

"Hoe moet ik dat weten Malfidus?"

"Jij bent degene met ervaring op dit gebied. Je bent zo vaak aan onze..", Draco slikte, "ik bedoel aan de aanvallen van de heer van het duister ontsnapt dat je ons hier ook wel uit kan halen."

Draco hoopte dat Harry zijn misspraak niet op was gevallen, dit was echter niet het geval.

"Onze aanvallen?", zei Harry met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw. "Ik dacht dat je weg was bij Voldemort?"

"En ik dacht dat je ons hier wel uit kon krijgen", zei Draco geïrriteerd terug.

"Ik wist het", zei Harry. "Dit alles is gewoon één groot plan om mij bij Voldemort te krijgen.

"Je briljante brein heeft je weer eens in de steek gelaten", zei Draco. "Of nee, dat heb je nooit gehad."

"Laat mij je arm zien", zei Harry.

"Wat?"

"Je hebt me wel gehoord."

"Ik heb je inderdaad wel gehoord Potter, maar waarom zou ik."

"Ik wil zeker weten dat jij geen dooddoener bent", zei Harry.

"Dan moet je me maar gewoon vertrouwen op mijn woord", zei Draco terwijl hij zijn armen over elkaar deed, "want mijn armen krijg je niet te zien."

Harry keek Draco nog een keer achterdochtig aan, maar zei niets meer. In plaats daarvan richtte hij zijn aandacht op de deur.

"Er moet toch een manier zijn om hier weg te komen."

Harry probeerde verschillende spreuken om de deur weer open te krijgen terwijl Draco het zich gemakkelijk maakte door tegen de muur te gaan zitten.

"Gaat het nog lang duren Potter, ik wil hier onderhand wel weg."

Geïrriteerd draaide Harry zich om.

"Het zou misschien wat minder lang duren als je mee zou helpen."

Draco bleef echter rustig zitten en keek hoe Harry de een na de andere spreuk probeerde om de deur te openen.

"Aargh, dit is gewoon hopeloos", zei Harry terwijl hij op de grond ging zitten.

"Ow geweldig", zei Draco sarcastisch, "dus door dat briljante plan van die oude gek zit ik hier nu vast met jou."

Ze bleven een tijdje stil totdat er ineens op de deur geklopt werd.

"Harry, Draco zijn jullie nog hier?"

"Professor Perkamentus?", vroeg Harry verrast.

"Ja, zouden jullie even de deur open willen doen ik moet met Draco praten."

"Dat willen wij maar al te graag", mopperde Draco.

"We krijgen de deur niet open professor", zei Harry een beetje beschaamd.

"Alohomora", hoorden ze ineens aan de andere kant van de deur. Perkamentus probeerde de deur open te maken, maar ook hem lukte het niet.

"Vreemd, heel vreemd. Zoiets heb ik nog nooit meegemaakt", mompelde Perkamentus in zichzelf. "Hebben jullie soms een ander soort spreuk gebruikt?"

"Nee professor, dezelfde als altijd," antwoordde Harry.

"Hebben jullie dan misschien iets anders gedaan dan normaal?"

"Behalve dat Potter het me niet toevertrouwde om de deur op slot te doen en de spreuk tegelijk met mij zei", zei Draco terwijl hij nog een boze blik op Harry wierp.

"Ik vraag me af…", zei Perkamentus bedachtzaam. "Denken jullie dat jullie de 'Alohomora' spreuk tegelijk kunnen zeggen?"

Harry en Draco keken elkaar aan.

"Zolang het ervoor zorgt dat we hier uit komen en ik niet langer naar die kop van Potter hoeft te kijken", zei Draco.

"Op drie dan oké?", zei Harry die besloot de opmerking van Draco te negeren.

Draco knikte.

Het ging echter niet gelijk goed, pas na verschillende pogingen lukte het Harry en Draco om de spreuk tegelijk te zeggen. Het effect van het tegelijk zeggen was meteen duidelijk zichtbaar. Daar waar eerst nog een deur gezeten had was nu alleen nog maar een groot gat. Ze hadden de spreuk beide met zoveel kracht gezegd, dat de deur er gewoon uitgevallen was. Verbaasd keken Harry en Draco naar wat ze zojuist gedaan hadden, terwijl Perkamentus hun met een twinkeling in zijn ogen aankeek.

"Professor hoe kan dit?", vroeg Harry terwijl hij Perkamentus vragend aankeek.

"Ik heb wel een vermoeden Harry", zei Perkamentus. "Ik weet het natuurlijk niet zeker. Het zou ook heel goed kunnen dat ik het mis heb. Hoewel het toch bijna niets anders kan zijn."

"Zeg het gewoon", zei Draco met een zucht. Hij werd het gerek van Perkamentus een beetje zat.

Harry en Perkamentus keken hem allebei aan.

"Professor", voegde Draco er aan toe toen hij begreep dat de reden dat ze hem zo aan het aanstaren waren was omdat hij nogal onbeleefd deed.

"Nou, zoals het eruit ziet is er iets dat jullie met elkaar verbind. Jullie hadden allebei tegelijk de deur op slot gedaan en de enige manier om hem weer te openen was door ook weer tegelijk de tegenspreuk te zeggen. En het effect zagen jullie zelf. Individueel zijn jullie al goede tovenaars, maar als jullie dit verder oefenen zijn jullie samen straks misschien wel het machtigst van iedereen."

Terwijl Harry de informatie, dat hij met één van zijn eerste vijanden misschien in staat zou kunnen zijn om Voldemort te verslaan aan het verwerken was, herinnerde Draco zich ineens Perkamentus z'n eerdere woorden.

"U zei voordat we de deur geopend hadden dat u met me wilde praten professor."

Perkamentus knikte en gaf Harry een blik dat hij weg moest gaan. Harry was echter zo diep in gedachten dat hij het niet in de gaten had.

"Potter", zei Draco geïrriteerd.

"Huh, wat?", zei Harry terwijl hij verrast om zich heen keek.

Nu zag hij echter wel de blik van Perkamentus en het geïrriteerde gezicht van Draco.

"Ow eh… Ik ga dan maar weer eens", zei Harry een beetje schaapachtig.

"Het beste idee dat je in tijden hebt gehad Potter", zei Draco ongeduldig.

Harry gaf hem nog een boze blik voordat hij het lokaal uitliep.

"Draco ik heb een niet zo leuke mededeling voor je."

Perkamentus stopte met praten en keek Draco aan. Draco begon opnieuw geïrriteerd te raken met Perkamentus z'n gedrag. Waarom kon hij nooit gewoon een keer doorpraten?

"Draco na het diner is een delegatie van het zwerkbalteam van Zwadderich bij mij langs geweest. Het spijt me om het je te zeggen Draco, maar ze hebben je uit het team gezet."

Draco kreeg het gevoel alsof hij in z'n gezicht geslagen was. Het enige wat hij leuk vond en wat nog niet van hem was afgepakt werd nu alsnog van hem afgenomen.

"Wat?", zei Draco.

"Het spijt me voor je."

Draco's ongeloof en verdriet maakte al snel plaats voor boosheid.

"Ze zullen er nog wel achterkomen dat het niets wordt als ik er niet bij ben! Ze komen er nog wel achter!", en met die woorden stormde Draco het lokaal uit. Hoe konden ze hem zomaar uit het zwerkbalteam zetten? Na alles wat hij voor ze had gedaan?

* * *

En hier is hoofdstuk 4. Ik hoop dat jullie het leuk vinden! 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hoofdstuk 5**

Hij liep diep in gedachten door de gangen en zag daarom pas laat het groepje Zwadderaars op hem afkomen.

"Kijk eens jongens, als dat niet de grote verader is", zei Patty terwijl ze hem met een gemene glans in haar ogen aankeek.

Korzel, Kwast en Blaise, die met haar meegelopen waren, hadden Draco inmiddels omsingeld.

"Aan de kant Park, ik wil er langs", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n toverstok op Patty richtte. Onmiddellijk richtte Korzel, Kwast en Blaise hun toverstok op Draco. Draco hield z'n toverstok op Patty gericht en keek Korzel en Kwast vragend aan.

"Dus jullie werken nu voor die koe?", zei Draco terwijl hij naar Patty knikte.

"Ze is toch geen koe?", zei Korzel terwijl hij Kwast vragend aankeek.

"Ze werken niet voor verraders", zei Patty terwijl ze Draco aankeek. Ze knikte bijna ongezien richting Blaise en hij zei snel de ontwapeningsspreuk. Draco's toverstok vloog uit zijn handen en Korzel en Kwast pakte Draco gelijk stevig vast. Draco probeerde los te komen uit hun greep, maar dat lukte niet. Hij had ze niet voor niets ooit als zijn lijfwachten uitgezocht. Hoewel hun brein misschien niet erg groot was, was hun kracht dat wel. Hij stopte met het vechten tegen zijn oude lijfwachten, omdat hij wist dat het toch niet zou uithalen. Met zijn arrogante blik in plaats keek hij op naar Patty. Hij wist dat wat ze van plan waren nooit veel goeds kon zijn, maar hij was niet van plan om zijn angst te laten zien.

"Weet je Draco, het is jammer dat je zo een slechte keuze moest maken. Wij hadden zo een goed koppel kunnen zijn", zei Patty terwijl ze hem met een nep zielig gezicht aankeek.

"Het had nooit wat geworden tussen ons Park. Ik houd namelijk niet van dieren."

Patty keek hem woedend aan en sloeg hem hard in z'n gezicht. Draco besloot door te gaan met het jennen. Zolang ze zich druk maakte om de opmerkingen die hij maakte en hem daardoor te vuist ging had hij nog de beste kans om er met zo min mogelijk schade van af te komen. Gebroken botten en ribben had mevrouw Pleister zo genezen, met de wat duistere vloeken duurde het echter een stuk langer.

"Heb ik een gevoelige snaar geraakt?", zei Draco terwijl hij Patty uitdagend aankeek. "Je gelach lijkt meer op het geloei van een koe en dan nog je uiterlijk."

Draco kreeg niet de kans om nog verder te gaan want Patty haalde opnieuw uit. Dit keer raakte ze hem nogal hard op z'n neus en Draco wist zeker dat hij een bloedneus zou hebben.

* * *

Ginny was bezig met haar ronde. Ze was dit jaar klassenoudste geworden en moest erop toezien dat er na 21 uur geen leerlingen meer door de gangen liepen. Hoewel veel andere klassenoudsten dit een rotklusje vonden, vond Ginny het helemaal niet erg. Nu kon ze tenminste rustig over Harry fantaseren zonder dat ze gestoord werd. Vanavond was opnieuw zo'n avond. Het was een doordeweekse avond en het gebeurde bijna nooit dat ze dan nog leerlingen betrapte. Haar gedachten dwaalde dus al snel af naar Harry. Ze kon maar niet stoppen met aan hem te denken, maar hij zag haar nog steeds alleen als Ron's kleine zusje. Daar moest ze dus verandering in brengen.

Ze werd in haar gedachten gestoord toen ze ineens stemmen hoorde komen uit een gang verderop. Ze liep richting de gang waar ze de geluiden vandaan hoorde komen, klaar om de personen weer terug te sturen naar hun afdelingskamer. Ze draaide de gang in en schrok van wat ze daar aantrof. Ze zag verschillende Zwadderaars om iemand heen staan die ze in elkaar aan het slaan waren.

"Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?", floepte Ginny eruit voordat ze er erg in had.

De Zwadderaars die eerst nog alleen aandacht voor Draco hadden draaiden zich om en zagen Ginny staan.

"Kijk eens jongens, het wordt hier nog gezellig", zei Patty met een wrede lach.

Ginny zag dat ze hun toverstok op haar richtte. Ze moest hier zo snel mogelijk weg komen, de vraag was hoe. Ze wist zeker dat als ze zich om zou draaien om weg te rennen er verschillende spreuken naar haar zouden worden gegooid. Zij kon dan maar beter degen zijn die als eerste een spreuk riep. Ze richtte haar stok op Patty en zei snel de vleddervleervloek. Ze bleef niet wachten om te kijken wat er hierna gebeurde, maar draaide zich om en liep zo snel mogelijk de gang uit.

Tot haar opluchting hoorde ze geen spreuken die haar kant op werden geworpen. Ze bleef echter doorrennen, ook toen ze de gang al uit was. Ze wilden niet het risico lopen dat ze haar misschien toch gevolgd waren.

"Waarom rent u zo laat nog door dit gedeelte van het kasteel?"

Ginny stopte met rennen en draaide zich langzaam om. De stem die dit zei kon ze maar al te goed. Voor de deur van een lokaal stond professor Sneep. Het had haar eigenlijk niet zo moeten verbazen om hem te zien, aangezien ze zich nu ook op Zwadderich terrein bevond.

"Professor, ik ben blij u te zien", zei Ginny terwijl ze nog een beetje nahijgde.

"Ik kan niet zeggen dat het wederzijds is juffrouw Wemel", zei Sneep met een zuur gezicht. "Wat doet u hier eigenlijk?"

"Professor u moet meekomen", zei Ginny terwijl ze weer in de richting liep waar ze vandaan kwam. Sneep bleef echter gewoon staan. Ginny merkte dit en draaide zich weer om.

"Volgens mij haalt u een paar dingen door elkaar juffrouw Wemel", zei Sneep. "Ik ben namelijk de professor en u de leerling. U heeft daarom helemaal niets te zeggen over wat ik wel en niet moet, ik daarentegen ben wel in staat om u opdrachten op te leggen."

"Maar professor..", begon Ginny.

"Ik was nog niet uitgesproken", zei Sneep bot. "Jullie Griffoendors zijn ook allemaal hetzelfde. Totaal geen respect meer voor hun meerdere. Als jullie in mijn afdeling hadden gezeten had ik jullie die gewoontes wel afgeleerd."

Ginny begon ongeduldig te worden. Het was dan weliswaar een Zwadderaar die in elkaar werd geslagen, maar als Griffoendor en klassenoudste was het toch haar plicht om die persoon te helpen. Sneep was echter niet van plan om zomaar mee te komen, dus ze moet het op een andere manier proberen. Midden in Sneep´s preek begon ze weer terug te rennen naar de plaats van het gevecht. Ze kon alleen maar hopen dat haar plan lukte, anders bevond ze zich zo meteen in een gevaarlijke situatie.

Sneep was net aan het uitleggen hoe onverantwoord Griffoendors zijn, toen hij Ginny ineens weg zag rennen.

"Juffrouw Wemel, stop onmiddellijk!"

Hij zag Ginny echter nog steeds doorrennen. Met een snelle pas begon hij haar te volgen. Hij schrok van wat hij zag toen Ginny stopte. Daar op de grond lag een hard bloedende Draco. Zijn eens zo blonde haar had nu een vreemde roze kleur op sommige plekken door het bloed. Van de daders ontbrak ieder spoor. Snel leviteerde Sneep de gewonde Draco de lucht in.

"Juffrouw Wemel, volg mij."

Ginny volgde Sneep naar de ziekenzaal. Toen mevrouw Pleister de gewonde Draco zag liep ze snel op hem af. Sneep leviteerde hem netjes op één van de bedden en zodra hij daarop lag begon mevrouw Pleister gelijk verschillende spreuken te zeggen om het bloeden te stoppen.

"Wat is er met hem gebeurd?", vroeg mevrouw Pleister.  
"Het ziet er naar uit dat Draco gevochten heeft met iemand", zei Sneep.  
Ginny maakte een geluid van ongeloof, maar zei verder niets.  
"Wilde u iets zeggen juffrouw Wemel?", zei Sneep een beetje geïrriteerd.  
"Als het een normaal gevecht had geweest had hij nu nooit zo toegetakeld geweest."  
Ze schudde haar hoofd. "Ze waren gewoon met meerdere tegen hem alleen bezig."

Mevrouw Pleister luisterde al niet meer naar het gepraat en ging verder met Draco verplegen. Langzaam gingen Draco´s ogen een beetje open. Sneep en Ginny hadden echter niets in de gaten en gingen gewoon door met hun gepraat.

"En nu is het genoeg. De patiënt heeft rust nodig en dat gaat hij niet krijgen als jullie zo blijven bekvechten", zei mevrouw Pleister boos.

"De patiënt is hier hoor", zei Draco.

Ze waren allemaal zo druk om elkaar boze blikken te geven dat ze niet in de gaten hadden dat hij inmiddels alweer bijgekomen was.

Verschrikt keek iedereen om.

"Hoe voelt u zich?", vroeg mevrouw Pleister terwijl ze snel allemaal drankjes begon te pakken voor Draco.  
"Ik leef nog", antwoordde Draco.  
"Wat is dat nu weer voor een antwoord?", zei mevrouw Pleister een beetje geïrriteerd omdat ze niet serieus genomen werd.

"Nou, als er niemand het groepje had gestoord had ik hier nu waarschijnlijk niet meer gezeten."  
"Zo moet je niet praten", zei mevrouw Pleister.  
"Nee, hoe had ik het dan moeten zeggen. Ze wilden me vermoorden, onder de grond stoppen, van deze wereld verwijderen."  
"Nou, dat valt vast wel mee."  
Draco gaf haar een ongelovige blik maar zei verder niets.

"Zei je net dat ze je wilde vermoorden?", zei Ginny met een bedachtzame blik in haar ogen.

"Ik dacht dat ik dat net wel duidelijk had uitgelegd, maar laat het maar weer aan een Griffoendor over om het nog steeds niet te begrijpen. Wat doe jij hier eigenlijk?", zei Draco terwijl hij ook de anderen vragend aankeek.

Ginny besloot zijn vraag te negeren en ging verder.

"De persoon die jullie dus stoorde heeft jou dus van de dood gered?"  
Draco gaf haar een blik alsof hij wilde zeggen duh…, en Ginny ging snel verder.  
"Dat betekent dus dat je een wizardsdebt aan diegene verschuldigd bent."  
"Als je het zo stelt", zei Draco terwijl hij er over nadacht. "Alleen jammer dat we niet weten wie mij gered heeft hè?", zei Draco met een blik die duidelijk het tegenovergestelde vertelde.

Ginny kreeg een triomfantelijke glimlach op haar gezicht.  
"Ik weet wel wie jou gered heeft", zei Ginny met haar glimlach nog steeds in plaats. "Ik was namelijk de persoon die jullie stoorde."  
Draco´s ogen werden wat wijder, maar al snel had hij zijn masker van onverschilligheid weer op.

"Hoe jammer ik het ook vind om jullie onderonsje te onderbreken", zei Sneep met een grimas, "er zijn wel belangrijkere vragen te stellen. Wie waren bijvoorbeeld de personen die jou aanvielen?"  
"Dat weet ik niet", zei Draco.  
Sneep keek hem onderzoekend aan.  
"Ik geloof je niet."  
"Dat is dan uw probleem niet waar", zei Draco uitdagend.

Hij wist hartstikke goed wie zijn belagers waren, maar hij wist ook dat als hij dat zou zeggen er zeker nieuwe aanvallen op hem zouden komen. Hij kon dus maar beter zijn mond houden.

"Prima, dan zegt u niets", zei Sneep hoewel hij daar niet zo blij mee leek. "Juffrouw Wemel, ik verwacht u morgenavond om half 8 in mijn kantoortje.

"Wat! Waarom!", zei Ginny verbaasd.

"Voor strafwerk natuurlijk", zei Sneep met een gemene lach. "Als ik het me goed herinner had ik u toch duidelijk gezegd te stoppen toen u ineens wegrende."

"Maar..", zei Ginny.

"Ik ga niet met u in discussie. Gaat u nu naar uw afdelingskamer voordat ik er nog meer strafwerk van maak."

Boos stormde Ginny de ziekenzaal uit. Mevrouw Pleister riep haar nog na over dat ze niet met de deuren moest gooien, maar Ginny hoorde het al niet meer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hoofdstuk 6**

Toen Harry de volgende dag tijdens het ontbijt een bont en blauwe Draco zag zitten schrok hij wel. Hij wist dat hij hem tijdens het duelleren gisteravond een paar keer goed geraakt had, maar dat het zo erg zou zijn had hij niet verwacht. Hij was echter niet de enige Griffoendor die naar Draco zat te kijken. Ook Ginny Wemel had haar blik op hem gericht. Ze mocht dan gisteravond bij hem weggestuurd zijn waardoor ze het niet verder kon hebben over de wizardsdebt, dit betekende niet dat ze het zomaar zou laten gaan. Ze had nu de hele avond de tijd gehad om het perfecte plan te vormen. Het zou natuurlijk erg gemakkelijk zijn als zij hem gewoon om geld zou vragen. Haar familie was immers erg arm en het geld zou ze goed kunnen gebruiken. Er was echter één ding dat ze toch een stuk belangrijker vond dan geld, en dat was liefde. Daar wilde ze deze wizardsdebt dan ook voor gaan gebruiken. Ze draaide zich om en begon te staren naar Harry. Hij was haar grote liefde, maar hij zag haar nog steeds niet staan. Daar zou zij binnenkort wel verandering in gaan brengen.

Draco stond op en verliet de eetzaal in een langzame pas. Vanmorgen had mevrouw Pleister hem na een laatste controle uit de ziekenzaal gelaten. Hij was nu op weg naar Perkamentus die had gevraagd of hij langs wilde komen. Hij stopte voor de twee waterspuwers waarachter Perkamentus z'n kantoortje verborgen zat. Hij begon zich net af te vragen hoe hij daar binnen moest komen toen hij Perkamentus aan zag komen.

"Ah, Draco je bent er al."

Draco wilde een spottende opmerking maken van 'meent u dat nou', maar hij besloot zijn mond maar te houden. Hij had geen zin om zo vroeg in het schooljaar al met strafwerk te zitten. Perkamentus zei het wachtwoord (bloedlolly's) en Draco volgde hem het kantoortje in.

"Gaat u zitten", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij naar een stoel wees. Draco nam plaats in de stoel en keek Perkamentus afwachtend aan. Hij hoopte maar dat die oude gek snel ter zake kwam.

"Ik heb gehoord over het gevecht dat je gisteravond hebt gehad."

Draco keek verveeld op. Dus daar wilde Perkamentus het over hebben.

"Als school zijnde nemen wij zulke zaken nogal hoog op. De veiligheid van onze studenten staat natuurlijk bovenaan. Daarom wil ik graag van je weten wie je belagers waren."

"En ik zou wel eens willen weten waarom het gras groen is, maar ja, we krijgen niet altijd antwoord op onze vragen."

"Dus je wilt me niet vertellen wie jou aangevallen hebben?"

Draco wilde met z'n ogen rollen, maar hield zich nog net in. In plaats daarvan schudde hij zijn hoofd.

Perkamentus knikte bedroefd.

"Het is je eigen keuze."

Inderdaad, dus waar bemoeit iedereen zich mee, dacht Draco boos.

"Aangezien we grote vermoedens hebben dat je belagers uit jou afdeling komen, lijkt het me niet langer veilig dat je daar naar toegaat."

"Wat! Ik ga echt niet naar een andere afdeling!" Draco rilde al bij de gedachte. Hij moest er niet aan denken dat hij bij de Griffoendorks terecht kwam of erger nog de Huffelpufs.

"Ik wilde je ook niet bij een andere afdeling sorteren. De sorteerhoed had immers zijn keuze gemaakt en zoals bekend maakt deze nooit fouten."

Perkamentus stopte met praten en rommelde in zijn la waar hij een zak met zuurtjes tevoorschijn haalde.

"Wil je misschien een zuurtje?"

Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd. Dit was één van de redenen waarom hij zo een hekel aan Perkamentus had. Net als het gesprek interessant begon te worden onderbrak hij het voor zoiets onbelangrijks als een zuurtje. Perkamentus trok zich echter niets aan van Draco en deed een zuurtje in z'n mond.

"Weet je zeker dat er niet eentje wilt? Ze zijn erg lekker."

Draco schudde zijn hoofd en keek naar de klok. Als Perkamentus niet op zou schieten zou hij het begin van z'n eerste les nog missen. Niet dat dat normaal gesproken zo een ramp zou zijn, maar in z'n huidige situatie kon hij de Zwadderaars beter geen reden geven om nog bozer op hem te worden.

Hij keek weer op naar Perkamentus die nog steeds rustig op zijn zuurtje aan het kauwen was.

"Kunt u me misschien dan vertellen wat u wel van plan bent als u me niet in een andere afdeling wilt plaatsen?"

Perkamentus knikte en slikte zijn zuurtje door.

"De staf heeft besloten om u een eigen kamer te geven."

Draco kon toen hij dit hoorde een kleine glimlach niet onderdrukken. Een eigen kamer klonk helemaal zo rot nog niet.

"Uw kamer bevindt zich achter het portret van Merlijn de Grote en het wachtwoord is samenwerking. Het lijkt me het beste als u er na uw lessen een kijkje neemt."

Draco knikte en stond op. Met z'n gedachten zat hij al bij z'n nieuwe kamer. Wat zullen zijn afdelingsgenoten jaloers zijn als ze dit te weten komen.

"Uw spullen zijn al naar uw nieuwe onderkomen gebracht dus er is geen reden meer voor u om nog naar de Zwadderich afdelingskamer te gaan."

Draco liep naar de deur.

"Oh Draco, het spreekt voor zich dat je dit geheim moet houden."

"Goh, ik wilde het net tegen de hele school gaan vertellen", zei Draco sarcastisch.

Perkamentus gaf hem een waarschuwende blik.

"Ik zal het tegen niemand zeggen, mag ik nu weg?"

Perkamentus knikte en Draco liep het kantoortje uit op weg naar z'n eerste les.

Tijdens de lessen had hij moeite om zich te concentreren. Zijn gedachten bleven maar dwalen naar de eigen kamer die hij zou krijgen. Bovendien moest hij alert zijn op mogelijke aanvallen van zijn klasgenoten.

Hij was blij toen de lunch eindelijk aanbrak en hij zijn nieuwe kamer kon gaan bekijken. Snel liep hij naar het portret van Merlijn de Grote. Hij controleerde of hij niet gevolgd was en zei toen het wachtwoord.

Met verbazing keek hij de kamer rond. Hij had zich veel voorgesteld, maar dit toch niet De kamer zag er uit alsof het een oude bezemkast was geweest en was erg klein. In een hoekje stond een bed en aan de andere kant was een deur die ongetwijfeld naar de badkamer leidde. Hij liep naar de deur en opende hem. De badkamer zag er al niet veel beter uit. Ook deze was erg klein met in de hoek een douche en aan de andere kant een wc.

Teleurgesteld plofte hij neer op z'n bed. Dit was niet wat hij zich had voorgesteld toen Perkamentus hem vertelde dat hij een eigen kamer kreeg. Hij stond op en besloot om maar naar de lunch te gaan, van deze omgeving zou hij namelijk niet veel vrolijker worden.

Hij zat zich net te bedenken dat deze dag niet veel erger kon worden, toen hem het tegendeel werd bewezen. Verscholen in de gang richting de grote zaal stond de jongste Wemel hem op te wachten.

"Malfidus ik geloof dat wij nog iets te bespreken hebben."

"Dan denk ik dat jij vreemde dingen geloofd", zei Draco terwijl hij gewoon verder liep.

Ginny was echter niet van plan om zich zo gemakkelijk af te laten schepen en zette een paar snelle stappen zodat ze naast hem liep.

"Jij bent me een wizardsdebt verschuldigd of ben je dat nu alweer vergeten?"

Draco stopte met lopen. Hij had zoveel aan zijn hoofd dat hij daar inderdaad niet meer aan gedacht had. Jammer genoeg voor hem was Ginny het nog niet vergeten.

"Oké, wat wil je?", zei Draco terwijl hij zich boos naar Ginny toedraaide.

Ginny schrok een beetje van Draco's agressiviteit. Ze herpakte zich echter snel. Een beetje nerveus keek ze of er geen andere leerlingen liepen die haar konden afluisteren, iedereen was echter al in de grote zaal.

"Ga je nog iets zeggen of kan ik naar de grote zaal om iets te eten?", zei Draco die nu toch wel honger begon te krijgen.

Ginny durfde het niet hier te zeggen. De kans dat iemand langs zou lopen en het zou horen was gewoon te groot. Ze moest gewoon zorgen dat ze ergens alleen met Draco kon praten.

"Kom vanavond om 6 uur naar het zwerkbalveld."

Zonder nog om te kijken liep Ginny snel de grote zaal in. Draco keek haar verwaand na. Als ze dacht dat hij vanavond zou komen had ze het goed mis. Wat dacht ze wel niet? Hem zomaar te commanderen?

Ginny was boos. Gisteravond had ze 1,5 uur lang bij het zwerkbalveld zitten wachten tot Malfidus een keer zou komen. Hij kwam echter niet. Ze had altijd al geweten dat Malfidus een rotzak was, maar ze hoopte dat nadat ze hem gered had hij toch iets aardiger tegen haar zou doen. Dit was dus duidelijk niet het geval.

Deze hele dag probeerde ze hem al te spreken te krijgen, maar tot nu toe lukte het hem goed om haar te ontwijken. Net voor het diner zag ze hem lopen en wilde ze op hem afgaan, toen Ron haar ineens riep. Draco ontkwam toen dus opnieuw. Het was inmiddels avond en Ginny was van plan om in de bibliotheek wat huiswerk te gaan maken toen ze hem ineens de hoek om zag komen. Vastberaden om hem niet opnieuw te laten ontkomen rende ze op hem af.

"Malfidus wacht!"

Draco stopte en draaide zich om. Toen hij zag wie er naar hem toe rende wou hij dat hij gewoon doorgelopen was. Hij probeerde haar al de hele dag te ontlopen.

"Malfidus we moeten praten", zei Ginny.

"Het staat netter als je eerst vraagt of ik wel met jou wil praten", zei Draco een beetje bozig.

"En dan het risico lopen dat je nee zegt zeker?", zei Ginny hoofdschuddend. "Dit lijkt me wel een goede plaats voor het gesprek", zei Ginny terwijl ze naar een lokaal iets verderop knikte.

Ze wachtte tot Draco er naar toe zou lopen, hij bleef echter gewoon staan. Vragend keek ze hem aan.

"Dames gaan voor", zei Draco met een grijns.

"Waar wacht je dan nog op Malfidus", zei Ginny uitdagend.

"Misschien heb je de bril van Potter nodig, want ik geloof niet dat je alles nog even duidelijk ziet", zei Draco geïrriteerd.

"Volgens mij zie ik alles juist heel goed. Lang haar, verzorgde nagels…"

"Er is niets mis met er goed uit te willen zien", onderbrak Draco boos.

"Ga gewoon het lokaal in Malfidus, des te eerder kunnen we allebei weer verder met onze eigen dingen."

Draco gaf Ginny nog een boze blik en liep mokkend het lokaal in gevolgd door Ginny.

"Ik neem aan dat je een manier hebt bedacht om m'n wizardsdebt in te lossen?", vroeg Draco.

Ginny knikte maar bleef verder stil.

"Ga je me nog vertellen wat het is?", zei Draco toen Ginny wel erg lang stil bleef.

Ginny slikte. Toen ze het bedacht leek het een erg goed idee, maar hoe kon ze dit het beste aan Malfidus uitleggen.

"Nou.. uhm.. zoals je misschien wel weet ben ik verliefd op Harry."

Draco grijnsde. "Hoe kan ik dat vergeten, die valentijnskaart die jij in jouw eerste jaar stuurde..'

Ginny begon rood te worden en onderbrak Draco snel voordat hij nog verder kon gaan.

"Ja, nou zoals je dan ook wel gemerkt hebt ziet hij me nog steeds niet staan."

"En wat heb ik daar mee te maken?", vroeg Draco.

Ginny haalde een keer diep adem.

"Ik wil dat jij doet alsof je mijn vriendje bent."

* * *

Reacties? 


	7. Chapter 7

**Hoofdstuk 7**

"Je wilt wat?", zei Draco die niet kon geloven wat Ginny hem vertelde.

"Ik wil dat je doet alsof je m'n vriendje bent."

"En hoe moet dat er ooit voor zorgen dat jij wat met Potter krijgt?"

Dit was duidelijk niet wat Draco verwacht had toen Ginny vertelde dat ze nog steeds verliefd op Potter was. Hij verwachtte dat ze zijn hulp wilde met het maken van een liefdesdrank ofzo, maar toch niet dit.

"Nou, jij krijgt het voor elkaar om altijd zijn aandacht te krijgen. Doordat hij ons dan samen ziet moet hij jaloers worden."

Draco schudde z'n hoofd. Dit was werkelijk het slechtste idee dat hij ooit gehoord had. Maar door de wizardsdebt was hij echter wel genoodzaakt om er aan mee te werken.

"En hoe stel je je dat dan voor?"

Ginny's gezicht begon rood aan te lopen.

"Nou ehm… we kunnen samen naar Zweinsveld gaan."

Ginny werd zenuwachtig van de blik die Draco haar gaf.

"Of niet?", zei ze in een piepstemmetje.

Draco zuchtte. Hij kon maar beter zo snel mogelijk van die stomme wizardsdebt af zijn.

"Prima, ik zie je dan wel volgende week zondag om half 11 bij de grote zaal."

Draco liep richting de deur.

"Ehm..", zei Ginny. Als ze wilde dat het overtuigend overkwam moesten ze toch vaker samen gezien worden.

"Wat!", zei Draco terwijl hij zich met een boze blik omdraaide. Ginny schrok van de boze blik die Draco haar gaf.

"Niets", zei Ginny snel.

"Stomme Griffoendorks, weten niet eens of ze wel of niet iets willen zeggen. En dan nog die achterlijke ideeën die ze verzinnen", mopperde Draco terwijl hij het lokaal uitliep.

Hij ging gelijk op weg naar het lokaal in de bezweringen hoek waar hij vandaag z'n tweede duelleersessie met Potter zou hebben. Door dit stomme gesprekje met Ginny was hij nu echter wel te laat. Hij opende de deur van het lokaal en zoals hij al verwachtte zat Harry al klaar.

"Je bent te laat Malfidus", zei Harry.

Draco keek hem met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Jij bent gewoon te vroeg Potter, dat is heel wat anders", zei Draco terwijl hij de deur achter zich dicht deed.

"We hadden om half 8 afgesproken en het is nu kwart voor 8", zei Harry terwijl hij boos opkeek.

"Tututu", zei Draco hoofdschuddend. "Weet je dan niet dat een Malfidus nooit te laat is? Alle anderen zijn gewoon simpelweg te vroeg."

Harry keek Draco ongelovig aan.

"Is dat een speciale Malfidus-regel ofzo?"

"Hoe raad je het Potter?", zei Draco op serieuze toon.

"Je bedoelt dat zulke regels echt bestaan?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco met grote ogen aankeek.

"Uiteraard Potter. Iedere gerespecteerde puurbloedfamilie heeft z'n eigen regels. Een halfbloedje als jij zal dat wel weer niet begrijpen."

"Ik heb Ron hier nog nooit over gehoord", zei Harry terwijl hij zijn geheugen naging of Ron echt nooit iets over regels heeft gezegd.

"Ik had het ook over iedere gerespecteerde puurbloedfamilie Potter", zei Draco met nadruk op het woord gerespecteerde.

Harry voelde zijn woede opborrelen. Waarom kon Malfidus nou nooit iets zeggen zonder zijn vrienden te beledigen? Zijn nieuwsgierigheid won het echter van zijn woede en hij dwong zichzelf rustig te blijven.

"Waar bestaan die geweldige regels dan verder nog uit?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco onderzoekend aankeek.

"We moeten er altijd verzorgd uitzien, we mogen niet lachen, tenzij het is om iemand uit te lachen, daar wordt een uitzondering voor gemaakt. Verder mogen wij ..."

"Wacht! Zei je nou zojuist dat je niet mag lachen?", zei Harry vol verbazing.

Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd. "Dat zei ik ja. Als je oplette had je dat gelijk wel gehoord. Waarom loop ik dit allemaal te vertellen als je toch niet luistert?"

Harry was echter alweer gestopt met luisteren na de bevestiging. Dus Malfidus mocht niet lachen hè? Dan zou hij er wel eens voor zorgen dat hij die regel snel zou breken. Met een vastberaden gezicht liep hij op hem af.

"Wat doe je Potter?", zei Draco terwijl hij langzaam een stap achteruit deed. Met z'n hand greep hij snel richting z'n toverstok. Harry handelde echter sneller en tackelde hem naar de grond. Harry lag half op Malfidus en begon hem te kietelen.

Draco probeerde z'n lachen in te houden, maar dat was gewoon onmogelijk. Hij bleek nogal slecht tegen kietelen te kunnen.

"Potter hahaha… ga haha, van me af", zei Draco tussen het lachen en happen naar adem door. Harry was echter niet van plan om zo snel te stoppen. Ineens hoorde ze de deur opengaan.

Harry stopte met kietelen en beide keken vlug naar de deur om te kijken wie hun stoorde. In de deuropening stond een verbaasde Anderling met grote ogen naar de twee jongens op de grond te kijken.

"Stoor ik?"

"Professor, het is niet wat u denkt", zei Harry snel toen hij zag dat Draco en hij wel erg dicht op elkaar lagen. Snel ging hij van hem af.

"Ow, en wat denk ik dan wel niet Potter?"

Harry begon rood te worden. Misschien was dat niet één van de beste dingen die hij had kunnen zeggen.

"Het was inderdaad niet wat u waarschijnlijk dacht professor", zei Draco met een sereen gezicht.

Harry draaide zich een beetje opgelucht naar Draco. Hij zou vast wel in staat zijn om aan Anderling uit te leggen wat er werkelijk aan de hand was.

"Het is namelijk zo professor, dat Harry en ik in een nogal heftige relatie verwikkeld zijn. We waren net weer eens bezig met een van onze zoensessies toen u ons stoorde."

Harry kon niet geloven wat Draco zojuist aan het hoofd van zijn afdeling verteld had. Zijn hoofd werd zo mogelijk nog roder. Hij wilde zeggen dat Malfidus loog en dat er niets van waar was, maar hij leek niet meer in staat om zijn mond te laten werken.

Ook de normaal toch altijd vrij stijve professor Anderling begon een rood gezicht te krijgen. In al de jaren dat ze al lesgaf op deze school had ze toch nog nooit zoiets meegemaakt.

Draco was de enige in het gezelschap met een nog enigszins normale gezichtsuitdrukking. Harry wist echter zeker dat hij zich diep van binnen rot moest lachen om de geschrokken gezichten van hemzelf en Anderling.

Uiteindelijk lukte het professor Anderling de vreemde stilte te doorbreken.

"Nou eh.. ik ga er maar weer eens van kussen. Ik bedoel van tussen", zei Anderling die haar fout verbeterde. Ze schudde haar hoofd alsof ze daarmee de beelden van Harry en Draco die half op elkaar lagen weg kon krijgen. De reden waarom ze hier gekomen was, was ze alweer vergeten.

"Professor, aangezien onze relatie nog vrij nieuw is zouden we het graag geheim proberen te houden. We hopen dan ook dat u het tegen niemand wilt vertellen", zei Draco met een serieus gezicht.

Anderling scheen zich weer wat hersteld te hebben en keek de twee jongens aan.

"Van mij zal niemand het horen. Ik raad jullie echter wel aan om niet zomaar in klaslokalen te gaan zoenen. Dit is namelijk een school en je weet maar nooit wie er binnenkomt."

"Bedankt professor", zei Draco met een onderdrukte glimlach.

Professor Anderling liep naar de deur. "Zolang jullie er maar voor zorgen dat ik jullie niet opnieuw betrap, want dan zullen er ergere maatregelen volgen."

Ze opende de deur en met een klap viel de deur weer dicht.

Die klap scheen Harry uit zijn tijdelijke schok te halen en hij keek weer op naar Malfidus.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent Malfidus! Mijn afdelingshoofd wijsmaken dat wij iets met elkaar hebben?"

Draco grijnsde. "Een van mijn betere plannen inderdaad."

Harry keek hem met grote ogen aan. "Mijn afdelingshoofd denkt dat wij een relatie met elkaar hebben."

"Ja Potter, dat zei je net ook al", zei Draco droog.

"Waarom Malfidus? Waarom zou je zoiets zeggen?"

"Omdat het mij nogal grappig leek en als jij jullie reacties had gezien had je dat ook gevonden", zei Draco met een grijns.

"Weet je zeker dat dat de enige reden is Malfidus en niet een of andere geheime verliefdheid op mij?"

Draco keek verontwaardigd.

"Ik weet niet wat voor ideeën je in je hoofd haalt Potter, maar ik kan je vertellen dat er van een verliefdheid op jou absoluut geen sprake is. Dus ik weet niet of ik nog meer van je supertheorieën te horen krijg of zullen we gaan oefenen?"

"Perkamentus zei dat we moesten oefenen om de spreuken samen te zeggen dus laten we daar maar mee beginnen", zei Harry. "Zullen we proberen om die tafel te laten zweven?"

Draco knikte en ging naast Harry staan, klaar om de spreuk te zeggen.

"Na drie oké?", zei Draco. "Eén, twee…"

"Wingardium Levi…"

Draco zuchtte geïrriteerd.

"Wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent Potter?"

"Ik was de spreuk aan het zeggen, de vraag is waarom jij niets zei", zei Harry terwijl hij zich naar Draco draaide.

"We hadden afgesproken dat we pas bij drie iets zouden zeggen. En ik weet niet of jij anders telt Potter, maar ik was pas bij twee."

"Als jij het allemaal zoveel beter weet waarom doe jij het dan niet alleen?", zei Harry een beetje nijdig.

"Dat is het beste wat je deze hele avond hebt gezegd", zei Draco. "Ik heb jou hulp namelijk echt niet nodig bij het zeggen van een spreuk. Ik, in tegenstelling tot anderen, ben namelijk prima in staat om m'n eigen vijanden tegen te houden."

"Wat probeer je nou te suggeren Malfidus? Dat jij mij zou kunnen verslaan?", zei Harry bot.

"Natuurlijk zou ik jou kunnen verslaan Potter? Of ben je onze laatste duelleersessie alweer vergeten?"

"Dat was niet eerlijk! In een eerlijk gevecht zou ik je makkelijk kunnen verslaan", zei Harry boos.

"Dan kan ik maar beter zorgen dat het geen eerlijk gevecht wordt, nietwaar?"

"Je bent gewoon onuitstaanbaar!", gilde Harry.

"Ach, zulke dingen zeg je toch niet tegen je vriendje", zei Draco uitdagend. Hij wist dat Harry hierdoor waarschijnlijk nog wel bozer zou worden.

"Waar heb je het over Malfidus! Er is helemaal niets tussen ons."

"Hoe kun je nou zoiets zeggen?", zei Draco terwijl hij net deed alsof hij zwaar geschokt was.

Harry begon zijn controle te verliezen en Draco zag het. Het leek wel alsof Harry ieder moment kon gaan ontploffen en als dat zou gebeuren kon Draco maar beter niet in de buurt zijn.

"Het was weer heel gezellig schat, maar ik moet nu toch echt weer gaan. Die nachtzoen komt nog wel een andere keer", zei Draco terwijl hij snel de deur uitliep en achter zich dicht deed. Hij had dit nog maar net gedaan toen hij een knal hoorde van een tafel die omviel. Haastig met een tevreden glimlach liep hij de gang door op weg naar zijn eigen kamer. Hij kon nu maar beter zorgen dat hij Potter voorlopig niet tegenkwam.

* * *

**LET OP!** Ik hoop dat jullie 't verhaal leuk vinden worden. En ik had een vraagje! Ik schrijf in mijn verhalen altijd een relatie van iemand. Nou vroeg ik me af wat jullie in dit verhaal willen zien. Draco/Ginny of Draco/Harry (hier heb ik echt een hele goede twist voor in m'n hoofd ) 

Allebei de koppels lijke me wel leuk en ik heb moeite met kiezen, daarom vraag ik me af wat jullie nu leuker lijkt. Schrijf daarom aub. in een review of in een mailtje welk koppel jou het leukste lijkt en waarom. Alvast bedankt!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hoofdstuk 8**

Harry prikte in de eieren die hij had opgeschept voor z'n ontbijt. Hij keek op naar Hermelien en Ron en ging toen weer verder met prikken. De woorden van Draco bleven maar in z'n hoofd hangen. _Heftige relatie… zoensessie… schat… nachtzoen…_

Hij keek weer naar Ron en Hermelien. Zou hij het aan hun vertellen wat er gebeurd was? Nee, dat kon hij maar beter niet doen. Ze zouden hem vast uitlachen. Bovendien moest hij z'n ontmoetingen met Malfidus geheim houden.

Hij keek op naar de Zwadderich tafel en z'n ogen zochten onbewust Draco weer op. Toen Draco zag dat Harry naar hem aan het staren was knipoogde hij. Snel keek Harry weer naar z'n ontbijt. Hij voelde dat hij rood aan het worden was.

"Harry zeg jij er nou wat van", zei Hermelien.

Ron en Hermelien draaiden zich allebei naar Harry. Het was duidelijk dat ze zojuist in een hevige discussie geweest waren, alleen had Harry er niets van gehoord. Langzaam keek hij op.

"Uhm..", zei Harry terwijl hij z'n vrienden aankeek.

"Harry voel je je wel goed? Je hebt toch geen koorts?", zei Hermelien die Harry gelijk bezorgd aankeek.

Hij had nog steeds een rood hoofd en z'n vrienden dachten dus dat hij ziek was.

"Ik voel me prima", zei Harry.

"Zo zie je er niet uit maat", zei Ron.

"Je kunt beter even bij de ziekenzaal langs gaan", viel Hermelien hem bij.

Harry zuchtte. Ron en Hermelien waren echt geweldige vrienden, soms waren ze alleen echt iets te overbezorgd.

"Awww, is zielige Pottertje een beetje ziekjes?"

"Ik ben helemaal niet ziek!", zei Harry terwijl hij zich boos omdraaide.

Draco stond achter hem.

"Dan moet er toch een andere reden zijn voor je rode hoofd. Is Pottertje misschien een beetje verliefd?", zei Draco met een vreemde grijns.

Harry stond op en liep boos de grote zaal uit.

"Ga toch iemand van je eigen afdeling lastigvallen", zei Ron boos terwijl ook hij opstond. Samen met Hermelien liep hij snel achter Harry aan.

Er was weer een week voorbijgegaan zonder verdere incidenten. Het Zweinsveld weekend kwam ook steeds dichterbij. Draco zuchtte. Het was nu precies 1 week na de ruzie met Potter. En hoe erg hij het ook vond om toe te geven, hij miste de sessies wel. Niemand in z'n eigen afdeling sprak tegen hem. De enige die nog met hem leken te praten waren de leraren. Tijdens de sessies had hij tenminste nog iemand anders om tegen aan te praten, al was het alleen maar om beledigingen uit te wisselen. Hij was deze week ook gewoon op dinsdagavond naar 'hun' lokaal gegaan. Het werd hem echter al snel duidelijk dat Potter niet zou komen. Hij was er zeker een uur blijven wachten voordat hij het opgaf en weer naar z'n eigen kamer ging. Iedereen had hem nu echt in de steek gelaten. Die vrijdagavond ging hij opnieuw naar het lokaal, opnieuw was hij ook de enige die kwam opdagen.

Het was nu zaterdagavond en hij zat weer alleen in z'n kamer. Morgen zou hij het vriendje van de jongste Wemel spelen. Hij haalde z'n neus op. Hij zou blij zijn als dat achter de rug was. Hij had nog het geluk dat die stomme broer van haar het voor elkaar kreeg om tijdens de zwerkbaltraining tegen een van de doelpalen te vliegen. Nu hoefde hij in ieder geval van hem geen onmiddellijke moordneigingen te verwachten.

De volgende ochtend brak aan. Draco kreunde toen hij de tijd zag. Het was al 10 uur en om half 11 had hij met de Wezelin bij de grote zaal afgesproken. Een ontbijt zat er dus niet meer in. Hij kleedde zich aan en liep om half 11 zijn kamer uit.

Toen hij bij de grote zaal aankwam stond, zoals hij al verwachtte, de jongste Wemel op hem te wachten.

"Hoi Draco", zei Ginny.

Draco rilde. Hij zou er toch nog aan moeten wennen dat iemand als een lage Wemel zijn voornaam zomaar gebruikte.

"Zullen we dan maar?", zei Draco terwijl hij al naar de deur liep.

Ginny ging snel naast hem lopen.

"Misschien zou je mijn hand vast kunnen houden?', zei Ginny terwijl ze een beetje onzeker naar Draco opkeek.

Draco pakte Ginny's hand vast, maar trok daarbij een verafschuwd gezicht. Dit wekte Ginny's woede echter op. Het was de bedoeling dat hij haar vriendje speelde en dat kon hij dan ook wel met iets meer overtuiging doen. Bovendien hoefde hij ook niet zo'n verafschuwd gezicht te trekken, het was niet dat ze een of andere enge ziekte had ofzo.

Ze liepen verder richting Zweinsveld en Ginny wilde er net wat van zeggen toen ze Draco's gezichtsuitdrukking weer zag veranderen. Zijn nog vrije hand ging richting de zak waar zijn toverstok in zat. Ginny was nieuwsgierig wat deze reactie veroorzaakt had en volgde zijn blik. Daar, ongeveer 15 meter verderop, stonden Patty Park en Blaise Zabini. Ginny slikte. Ze herinnerde zich het gevecht van twee weken geleden nog goed, en hoewel Malfidus weigerde te vertellen wie hem toen hadden aangevallen was ze er toch vrij zeker van dat hun twee er toen bij waren.

"Drakie toch, een paar weken geleden vertelde je me nog dat je niet op dieren viel. Leg me dan eens uit wat jou hand nu in de poot van de Wezel doet?", zei Patty terwijl zij en Blaise hem lachend aankeken.

Onbewust kneep Draco een beetje in Ginny's hand.

"Wat is er Park? Jaloers?", zei Draco.

Patty lachte gemeen. "Nee hoor, meer verbaasd dat uitschot elkaar altijd zo goed kan vinden."

"Ah, dus je ziet nu ook eindelijk in dat jij en Zabini tot de categorie uitschot behoren", sneerde Draco.

Hij wilde wel verder lopen, maar het leek hem niet verstandig om nu z'n rug te keren naar Zabini en Park. Hij was er namelijk van overtuigd dat hij dan de ziekenzaal sneller terug zou zien dan hij wilde.

Vanuit z'n ooghoeken keek hij in het rond, zoekend naar een manier om hier veilig weg te komen toen hij een groepje Huffelpufs hun kant op zag lopen. Perfect, hij kon hun mooi gebruiken om hier weg te komen.

Patty's gezicht was behoorlijk rood geworden na zijn uitspraak, hij kon zien dat ze zich er erg druk over maakte. Ze stond net op het punt om wat terug te zeggen toen hij haar snel onderbrak.

"Nou, het was weer heel erg gezellig om een beetje bijgepraat te hebben, maar ik moet nu weer verder met m'n date."

Snel trok hij Ginny mee zodat ze net voor het groepje Huffelpufs kwamen te lopen. Hij zuchtte. Deze 'date' begon al goed.

"Uhm Draco, zou je m'n hand misschien los kunnen laten? Hij begint een beetje pijn te doen", zei Ginny langzaam.

Het was niet totdat Ginny dit zei, dat hij in de gaten had dat hij haar hand nog steeds stevig vast hield. Snel liet hij haar hand los en schudde z'n hoofd. Hoe kon hij nou vergeten dat hij haar hand nog vast had? Straks ging ze nog denken dat hij haar leuk vond ofzo?

Ze liepen verder in stilte totdat ze Zweinsveld bereikten.

"En, waar wil je heen op onze date?", zei Draco terwijl hij het woord date met afschuw uitsprak.

"We kunnen iets gaan drinken", zei Ginny, die voordat ze naar Zweinsveld gingen Hermelien en Harry had horen praten over 'de drie bezemstelen'.

"Hier bijvoorbeeld", zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de deur van 'de drie bezemstelen' liep.

Aangezien het nog vrij vroeg was, was het nog rustig in het cafeetje. Ginny zocht een tafeltje uit in de buurt van de deur, waar ze het grootste gedeelte van het café goed kon overzien. Harry was er nog niet, maar dat had ze eigenlijk ook nog niet verwacht.

Madame Rosmerta kwam op hun tafeltje afgelopen om hun bestelling op te nemen.

"Een glas pompoensap alstublieft", zei Ginny terwijl ze een beetje glimlachte.

Rosmerta draaide zich nu naar Draco.

"Doe mij maar een boterbiertje."

Rosmerta en Ginny keken hem geschokt aan.

"Wat!", zei Draco een beetje geïrriteerd. "Is er een probleem ofzo?"

Rosmerta schudde haar hoofd en ging weg om de bestelling klaar te maken.

"Dat dacht ik ook", mompelde Draco haar na.

"Waarom ga je nu al aan de drank?", vroeg Ginny.

Draco keek haar aan met een blik van 'je maakt een grapje'.

"Het was dit of vuurwhiskey", zei Draco. "Ik moet toch iets doen om deze date door te komen."

Ginny zuchtte maar zei niets. Wat had ze ook kunnen verwachten? Ze had gehoopt dat hij zich in ieder geval nog een beetje als haar vriend zou gedragen, maar daar zag het niet naar uit. Misschien was dit allemaal toch niet zo'n heel goed idee.

De drankjes werden gebracht en ze nam snel een slok pompoensap. De stilte die er hing begon op haar zenuwen te werken, maar Draco zag er niet naar uit alsof hij zin had in een gesprek met haar.

Hoe ze de twee uur daarna doorgekomen is, weet ze nu nog niet. Het was in ieder geval met veel drinken en weinig praten. Een paar keer had ze geprobeerd om een gesprek met Malfidus aan te knopen, maar ze merkte al gauw dat het zinloos was.

Ze hoorde de deur van het café weer opengaan en keek, net als de afgelopen twee uur, op om te kijken wie er binnenkwam. Dit keer kwam er echter een glimlach op haar gezicht toen ze zag dat Harry samen met Hermelien naar binnenkwam. Ze schopte Draco onder de tafel en geïrriteerd keek hij op. Ginny knikte met haar hoofd richting de deur en verveeld keek Draco om om te kijken wie er binnenkwam. Hij draaide zich weer terug en nam een grote slok vuurwhiskey. Na drie boterbiertjes had hij besloten dat hij wel wat sterkers nodig had.

De show kon beginnen.

* * *

**Bedankt voor de reacties!  
Volgende hfdst: dronken Draco en jaloerse Harry (a).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hoofdstuk 9.**

Met open mond keken Hermelien en Harry naar het tweetal dat nu elkaars handen had vastgepakt. Draco schudde z'n hoofd. Potter zag er altijd al dom uit met z'n mond dicht, met een open mond werd het alleen maar erger. Draco keek weer naar Ginny die hem verwachtingsvol aankeek. Hij slikte. Het was maar goed dat hij zoveel gedronken had, anders wist hij zeker dat hij dit nooit zou doen. Langzaam leunde Draco naar Ginny toe terwijl zij ook iets naar voren leunde. Hun lippen raakten elkaar, maar Draco hield zijn mond stijf dicht. Hij was niet van plan om meer dan strikt noodzakelijk was aan te raken. Hoewel hij normaal gesproken in deze situatie naar het dichtstbijzijnde toilet zou zijn gerend om over te geven, leek de drank hem dit keer toch te helpen. Hij was in staat om een vrij neutrale gezichtsuitdrukking te behouden en kon zich zelfs inhouden om niet meteen met z'n mouw langs zijn mond te wrijven. Ondanks de korte duur van de kus leek het toch het gewenste effect te hebben. Hermelien en Harry kwamen op hun tafeltje afgelopen.

"Ginny, wat doe jij hier met Malfidus?", vroeg Harry.

"Potter, Potter, Potter toch. Nog steeds niet in staan om het overduidelijke te zien. Wij zijn samen op een date."

Harry leek Draco te negeren en richtte zich nog steeds op Ginny.

"Je zat net met hem te zoenen", zei Harry.

"Jaloers Potter?", vroeg Draco.

"Op Ginny zeker?", vroeg Harry een beetje boos.

Draco's ogen werden wijd toen Harry dit zei. Ook Harry scheen zich te realiseren wat hij zojuist gezegd had.

"Ik… uhm.. bedoel", stamelde Harry.

"Volgens mij snap ik prima wat je bedoeld Potter. Jij had graag met mij willen zoenen", zei Draco terwijl hij opstond.

Dat dit niet één van zijn beste ideeën was merkte hij al snel. Hij begon te wankelen en viel naar voren. Om te voorkomen dat hij op de grond zou vallen greep hij zich snel vast. De persoon aan wie hij zich vastgreep was daar echter niet zo blij mee.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent Malfidus?", zei Harry boos terwijl hij Draco van zich afduwde. Dit keer kon Draco zich nergens meer aan vastgrijpen en met een klap viel hij op de grond. "En hoe kom je erbij dat ik met jou zou willen zoenen? Het was een verspreking oké. Het zusje van mijn beste vriend zien zoenen met mijn vijand zijn nogal schokkende beelden. Mijn hersenen moesten die informatie eerst zien te verwerken. Vind je het gek dat ik niet in staat ben om iets normaals te zeggen daarna", zei Harry.

Draco liet de woorden op zich inwerken. Hij leek langer dan anders nodig te hebben om een antwoord te vormen.

"Wanneer heb je ooit eens iets normaals gezegd?", zei Draco rustig.

Normaal gesproken had hij kunnen weten dat die zin de welbekende laatste druppel had geweest. Hij had kunnen weten dat Harry het zat was en hem waarschijnlijk wat aan zou willen doen. Zijn met alcohol gevulde lichaam had echter niets in de gaten.

Harry trok zijn toverstok en richtte hem op Draco. Voordat Hermelien of Ginny hem konden stoppen had hij al een spreuk geroepen.

"Harry", zei Hermelien geschrokken.

De spreuk die Harry gebruikte zorgt er normaal voor dat je tegenstander een paar meter verderop terechtkomt. Dat was dit keer ook het geval, alleen kwam Draco nogal rot terecht. Hij belandde hard met z'n hoofd tegen één van de tafelpoten. Ginny zat als versteend te kijken hoe de man van haar dromen haar 'date' te lijf ging. Ze had weliswaar op een jaloerse reactie gehoopt, maar hij hoefde Draco nu ook niet meteen zo erg te lijf te gaan. Hermelien was de enige die wat deed en knielde bij Draco neer. Ze controleerde zijn hartslag en dergelijke en draaide zich toen naar Harry.

"Hij is bewusteloos en heeft waarschijnlijk een kater, maar verder lijkt hij me in orde. We kunnen hem het beste naar madame Plijster brengen."

"Nee", zei Harry vastbesloten.

"Harry", zei Hermelien. "Ik weet dat Malfidus een rotzak is, maar we kunnen hem niet zo achterlaten."

"Maar madame Plijster wil vast weten hoe hij aan zijn verwondingen is gekomen en dan?"

"Nou, we kunnen hem natuurlijk meenemen naar onze afdelingskamer."

Hermelien en Harry keken verschrikt op. Ze waren vergeten dat Ginny er ook nog bij was.

"Ja, het valt ook niet op als we hem zo onze afdelingskamer in tillen", zei Harry hoofdschuddend.

Hermelien keek echter bedachtzaam.

"Nou.. Harry heb je je onzichtbaarheidsmantel bij je?"

"Ja, hoezo?"

"Dan denk ik dat we Ginny's idee toch moeten gebruiken. We kunnen hem onder jouw onzichtbaarheidsmantel meenemen", zei Hermelien.

Harry keek een beetje misselijk bij het idee, maar hij kon ook niets beters verzinnen. Met tegenzin haalde hij z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel tevoorschijn. Ze hadden geluk dat het nogal druk was in 'de drie bezemstelen' zodat niemand hun echt veel aandacht schonk.

Met moeite kregen ze het voor elkaar om de onzichtbaarheidsmantel over Draco te doen en gingen ze op weg naar Zweinstein. Het moet er vast stom uit hebben gezien. Hermelien en Harry die een onzichtbaar iets meetilden en Ginny die er achteraan liep. Een simpele leviteer spreuk konden ze dit keer echter niet gebruiken omdat ze dan niet zouden kunnen zien waar ze op moesten richtten.

Uiteindelijk bereikten ze de afdelingskamer van Griffoendor. Hermelien en Harry waren moe van het tillen, maar konden Draco nog niet neerzetten omdat de afdelingskamer volgepakt zat met alle eerste en tweedejaars. Hermelien wenkte richting de jongensslaapzaal en met z'n vieren liepen ze de trap op. Toen ze de slaapzaal eindelijk bereikt hadden legde ze Malfidus neer op Harry's bed en haalde ze de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van hem af.

"Hermelien van alle bedden in deze slaapzaal moest je nu net mijn bed uitkiezen om hem op te leggen?", jammerde Harry.

"Het is toch ook jouw schuld dat hij in deze staat is beland", zei Hermelien.

"Wat! Ik heb hem niet gedwongen om zoveel te drinken."

"Je weet best dat dat niet de reden is dat hij zo toegetakeld is", zei Hermelien streng.

Terwijl Harry en Hermelien aan het ruziën waren liep Ginny naar het bed waar Draco op lag en ging op de bedrand zitten.

Langzaam opende Draco zijn ogen en keek om zich heen. Hij lag in een bed en aan de kleuren te zien niet z'n eigen bed. Hij probeerde zich te herinneren hoe hij hier gekomen was, maar had geen idee. Hij keek verder en zag wazig Ginny's gezicht boven zich verschijnen. Hij schrok. Zo dronken was hij toch zeker niet geweest? Alle aanwijzingen wezen echter wel die kant op. Het bed, de kleuren van de kamer, Ginny die naast hem zat. Hij kreunde.

"Jongens hij is wakker", zei Ginny.

Draco's handen gingen gelijk naar zijn oren. Moest ze dat nou weer zo hard zeggen. Hij zag de wazige gedaantes van Harry en Hermelien boven het bed verschijnen. Als dit Ginny's manier was om Harry jaloers te maken was ze echt nog gekker dan hij al dacht. Kon hij zich nou maar herinneren wat er allemaal gebeurt is.

"Nog steeds in leven dan Malfidus?", vroeg Harry.

Draco probeerde na te denken waarom dit niet het geval zou zijn, maar merkte al snel dat het nutteloos was.

"Teleurgesteld Potter?"

"Nogal", zei Harry terwijl hij zich naar Hermelien draaide.

"Kunnen we hem dan nu weer laten gaan? Straks komt er iemand binnen en wie weet wat voor conclusies die dan weer…"

Maar hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken doordat op dat moment de deur van de slaapzaal openging.

* * *

**Het volgende hoofdstuk: Wie oh wie komt er binnen :p  
en ook 'zoene, zoene, maak me gek' **

**Laat me aub weten wat je er van vindt!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hoofdstuk 10**

"Wat heeft dit te betekenen?"

Geschokt keek professor Anderling van Draco naar de 3 Griffoendors die om hem heen stonden.

"Juffrouw Griffel en Wemel dit is een jongensslaapzaal en jullie zijn meisjes. Wat doen jullie hier? Ga naar je eigen slaapzaal of de afdelingskamer!"

Ginny en Hermelien stonden op en met nog een laatste medelijdende blik op Harry verliet Hermelien samen met Ginny de slaapzaal.

"Meneer Malfidus."

"Ik ben een jongen", zei Draco alsof hij daarmee kon verklaren waarom hij hier was.

"Dat weet ik", zei professor Anderling met een streng gezicht. "Potter wat doet Malfidus in jouw bed?"

Draco's ogen werden groot toen hij dit hoorde. Hoe dronken was hij wel niet? Het was dus niet Ginny's bed waarin hij lag maar Potter's bed.

Ondertussen zat Harry ook met een probleem. Hoe moest hij dit nu weer verklaren? Hij wist wel dat hij snel iets moest zeggen voordat Malfidus weer een of andere idiote verklaring gaf.

"Nou.. uhm.. Ziet u. Hij eh.. ik.."

Professor Anderling keek hem onderzoekend aan.

"Had ik u niet duidelijk gezegd dat ik u samen niet weer moest betrappen? En toch, hier betrap ik jullie in je bed nog wel."

"Wat! Professor nee!", zei Harry die professor Anderling geschrokken aankeek en die door haar woorden wat rood begon te worden.

"Nee? Wilde u zeggen dat meneer Malfidus nu niet in jouw bed lag?"

"Nou nee, maar.."

"Dan lijkt het mij allemaal wel duidelijk. Hoe jullie met elkaar omgaan kan echt niet langer. Dit gaat mij te boven. Ik moet jullie doorsturen naar het schoolhoofd", zei professor Anderling.

"Maar professor..", begon Draco.

Harry onderbrak hem echter snel, bang voor wat Draco zou gaan zeggen.

"Hoe laat moeten we naar professor Perkamentus toe?"

"Hij is op dit moment niet op school, maar morgenavond komt hij weer terug. Ik verwacht jullie morgen om 19 uur bij mijn kantoor en dan zullen we samen naar hem toegaan. Meneer Malfidus het lijkt me het beste dat u nu de Griffoendor afdelingskamer verlaat."

Harry schrok. Hij wist niet hoeveel alcohol Draco op had, maar aan het aantal lege flesjes dat hij op het tafeltje in 'de drie bezemstelen' had zien staan was het niet te weinig. Straks dacht Anderling nog dat hij hem dronken gevoerd had. Hij moest snel iets doen.

"Ik loop wel met hem mee."

Zowel Anderling als Draco keken verbaasd naar hem op.

"Ik beloof u dat ik daarna gelijk terug zal komen", zei Harry terwijl hij Malfidus bij z'n pols overeind trok.

"Goed Potter, maar ik wacht hier totdat je terugkomt."

"Prima professor", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco al de slaapzaal uittrok.

Het was niet totdat hij de afdelingskamer inliep dat hij zich herinnerde dat hij Draco via de onzichtbaarheidsmantel mee naar binnen had genomen. Veel mensen keken verbaasd op toen ze Harry en Draco de slaapzaal uit zagen komen. Verschillende mensen trokken hun toverstok, klaar om Draco te beheksen terwijl anderen Harry bestookten met vragen waarom Malfidus hier was. Harry weigerde echter antwoord te geven op de vragen en trok Malfidus de afdelingskamer uit. Hij slaakte een zucht van verlichting toen ze eindelijk de gang uit waren. Hij had straks heel wat uit te leggen.

Ondertussen had Draco weer wat meer tijd gehad om te bedenken wat er allemaal gebeurd was. Het laatste wat hij zich kon herinneren was dat hij samen met de Wezelin in 'de drie bezemstelen' zat en dat toen Potter en het modderbloedje binnenkwamen. Daarna was alles een grote waas tot hij vervolgens wakker werd in Potter's bed.

Zodra ze de afdelingskamer uit waren trok Draco zijn pols snel terug.

"Ik ben niet invalide hoor Potter, ik kan prima zelf lopen.'

"Het is goed dat je dat zegt Malfidus, maar met de hoeveelheid lege glazen die ik op je tafeltje zag staan nam ik liever geen risico."

"Fijn dat je zo bezorgd om me bent Potter", zei Draco met een zelfvoldane lach.

"Ik.. dat was geen bezorgdheid", zei Harry.

"Weet je dat wel zeker?"

Harry besloot zijn mond maar te houden en liep verder richting de Zwadderich afdelingskamer.

"En hoe ben je van plan om mijn aanwezigheid in jouw bed te verklaren tegenover Perkamentus? En nog belangrijker, hoe wilde je dat gaan verklaren tegenover mij?", zei Draco terwijl hij stopte met lopen en Harry afwachtend aankeek. Harry stopte ook met lopen en draaide zich naar Draco.

"Jij was met je dronken kop ergens tegenaan gelopen en wij waren zo aardig om je te helpen."

"Als je wilt dat ik je smoes geloof zal je toch iets overtuigenders moeten verzinnen", zei Draco rustig. "En dan nu de waarheid graag."

Harry zuchtte.

"Oké, jij zei een aantal nare dingen en ik zei een spreuk. Jij vloog tegen een tafelpoot en was bewusteloos. Hermelien en Ginny vonden dat we je niet zomaar konden achterlaten en kwamen met het idee om je naar onze afdelingskamer te brengen."

Draco luisterde aandachtig.

"Dat verklaart nog steeds niet hoe ik in jouw bed beland ben."

"Het was nogal druk in de afdelingskamer dus we besloten om je naar de slaapzaal te brengen. Mijn bed stond het dichtste bij."

Draco begon weer verder te lopen. Hij was opgelucht dat er verder niets tussen hem en de Wezelin of hem en Potter gebeurd was. Dit verklaarde een hoop.

"Ik neem aan dat je van plan bent om dit ook aan Peramentus te vertellen?", zei Draco.

"Ben je gek!"

Draco stopte en draaide zich weer om naar Harry.

"Nee, ik niet. Jij geloof ik wel. Wat was jij dan van plan om aan Perkamentus te vertellen?"

"Nou..uhm", zei Harry die er eigenlijk nog niet echt over nagedacht had. Draco keek hem ongeduldig aan.

"Ik weet het natuurlijk niet zeker, maar ik denk niet dat die oude gek met de uitleg 'nou..uhm' voldoende neemt", zei Draco.

Harry was het zat. Hij wist dat wat hij ook zou zeggen, het enige waar Draco genoegen mee zou nemen was als het hem in de problemen bracht. Harry draaide zich om en begon terug te lopen naar de Griffoendor afdelingskamer.

"Awww, krijg ik weer geen nachtzoen?", zei de jennende stem van Draco.

Harry besloot om ervoor te zorgen dat Draco zijn mond eens hield. Zonder eerst over de mogelijke gevolgen na te denken draaide hij zich om en liep met grote passen richting Draco. Draco, die de blik in Harry's ogen maar niets vond, deed snel een stap achteruit.

"Wat ben je van plan Potter?", zei Draco een beetje argwanend terwijl hij inmiddels met z'n rug tegen de muur stond.

Harry grijnsde maar zei verder niets. Voordat Draco ook nog maar iets kon zeggen voelde hij Harry's lippen al op de zijne. Onmiddellijk kwam zijn verdediginsmechanisme in werking en met een harde duw duwde hij Harry van zich af.

"Waar denk je dat je mee bezig bent Potter?"

"Met je nachtzoen natuurlijk", zei Harry die grijnsde om het geschrokken gezicht van Draco.

"Wat! Maar ik.. jij.. wij", zei Draco. Hij vervloekte zichzelf bij z'n gebrek aan een antwoord. Normaal had hij hier nooit moeite mee, maar de gebeurtenissen van die avond hadden hem behoorlijk van z'n stuk gebracht.

Harry grijnsde ondertussen nog steeds naar Draco. Als hij geweten had dat het geven van een nachtzoen zo een reactie bij Draco teweeg zou brengen had hij het al veel eerder gedaan. Niet alleen was hij eindelijk een keer sprakeloos, zijn verwarde gezicht was ook onbetaalbaar. En tot zijn eigen verbazing voelde het zoenen van Draco zo erg nog niet. Het was in ieder geval stukken beter dan het fiasco dat Cho heette.

Hij keek weer naar Draco en zag tot zijn verbazing dat hij begon te glimlachen.

"Wie had dat gedacht? Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, de redder van de tovernaarswereld is homo. Ik ben benieuwd hoeveel de ochtendprofeet over heeft voor dit exclusieve verhaal."

Harry keek Draco met grote ogen aan.

"Dat meen je niet", zei hij geschrokken.

"Misschien wel 100 galjoenen als ik het goed speel", zei Draco met een grote glimlach.

"Maar ik ben helemaal geen homo", zei Harry die in paniek begon te raken. Hij zag de krantenkoppen al voor zich en ook het gestaar en gefluister wat zo'n verhaal ongetwijfeld met zich meebracht.

"Hoe wilde je het dan noemen als je met jongens zoent?", zei Draco.

"Jij zoende ook mij dus dan ben jij ook homo", zei Harry.

"Als ik het me goed herinner stond ik tegen de muur en kon ik geen kant meer op waarna jij je mond op de mijne drukte. Ik duwde je daarna echter gelijk weg. Bovendien staat mijn seksuele voorkeur nu niet ter discussie. Ik heb nooit ontkend dat ik geen homo was."

"Dus je bent homo", zei Harry die Draco met grote ogen aankeek.

"En opnieuw het bewijs dat je behalve een bril ook een gehoorapparaat nodig hebt. Ik zei dat ik het nooit ONTKEND had. Ik heb het echter ook nooit bekend. Maar ik ga nu maar naar m'n kamer, ik heb nog een interessante brief te schrijven naar de ochtendprofeet."

"Dat kun je niet menen", zei Harry.

"Oh nee? Let maar eens op", zei Draco terwijl hij zich omdraaide en de gang uitliep. Harry staarde naar Draco's verdwijnende vorm. Wat was er zojuist allemaal gebeurt?

"Ow Potter!", zei Draco.

Harry keek op en zag Draco aan het einde van de gang staan.

"Welterusten", zei Draco terwijl hij op z'n een hand een kusje gaf en het naar Harry toeblies. Lachend draaide Draco zich weer om en verdween de hoek om.

* * *

Nog bedankt voor de reviews :) Sorry dat het zo lang duurde voor het volgende hoofdstuk. Ik heb het alleen nogal druk met school dus ik weet niet hoe lang het duurt voor ik weer een hoofdstuk af heb. Ik zal het verhaal in ieder geval wel afschrijven. 

Ik hoop dat jullie het weer een leuk hoofdstuk vonden. Laat aub een review achter!

In het volgende hoofdstuk: Wat staat er in de ochtendprofeet? En hoe gaat het gesprekje met Perkamentus?


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry, sorry, sorry dat het zo lang duurt. Volgens mij hebben de leraren besloten om ons gelijk aan het begin van het schooljaar maar dood te gooien met huiswerk :( Het duurt daarom wat langer voordat ik een hoofdstuk af heb, maar ik zal zeker door blijven schrijven. Bedankt voor de reacties!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 11.**

Terwijl Harry naar de grote zaal liep merkte hij dat er iets aan de hand was. Overal werd er druk gemompeld en stonden mensen in groepjes bij elkaar. Zodra hij echter langs liep viel het gesprek stil. Harry kreunde. Hij wou dat hij zich toch wat sneller had aangekleed zodat hij samen met Hermelien naar de grote zaal kon lopen. Ron lag nog steeds in de ziekenzaal.

Zodra hij de grote zaal inliep werden zijn vermoedens bevestigd. Iedereen leek te stoppen met praten en staarde naar hem. Harry slikte en liep naar zijn gebruikelijke plek aan de Griffoendor tafel bij Hermelien. Hij vroeg zich af wat deze reactie nu weer veroorzaakt had. Hier hoefde hij echter niet lang op te wachten. Hij schonk een glas pompoensap in en wilde net een slok nemen toen Hermelien sprak.

"Harry, je had het toch ook gewoon eerst tegen mij kunnen zeggen? Ik zal je er echt niet voor veroordelen hoor."

Harry zette zijn glas weer neer.

"Hermelien, waar heb je het over?"

Als antwoord duwde ze de ochtendprofeet onder z'n neus. Harry's ogen werden bijna net zo groot als z'n brillenglazen. Voor hem lag de ochtendprofeet met op de voorpagina een grote foto van hem en daarnaast de kop "Harry Potter is Gay!"

Harry staarde niets ziend voor zich uit. Om eerlijk te zijn was hij het ook al vergeten. Toen hij weer terug was gelopen naar de afdelingskamer was hij opgelucht om te horen dat Hermelien een smoes had verzonnen om Malfidus's aanwezigheid te verklaren. Hij was daarna nog druk bezig geweest met zijn huiswerk en behalve soms kort terugdenken aan 'de kus' en het verzinnen wat hij tegen Perkamentus zou gaan zeggen had hij zich niet meer beziggehouden met Draco.

"Harry, gaat het wel goed?", vroeg Hermelien bezorgt.

Wat denk je? Natuurlijk gaat het niet goed, wilde Harry schreeuwen. Hij bleef echter nog steeds voor zich uit staren.

"Harry, zeg toch wat", zei Hermelien die de blik in Harry's ogen maar niets vond.

"Wat moet ik zeggen Hermelien? Dat ik boos ben dat de ochtendprofeet weer begonnen is met het schrijven van onzin? Dat ik teleurgesteld ben dat jij die onzin ook zomaar gelooft? Wat wil je horen!", zei Harry die haar een beetje boos aankeek.

Ginny staarde stilletjes vanaf een hoekje van de Griffoendor tafel naar het hele tafereel. Zij was misschien nog wel het meest geschrokken toen ze de krant las vanmorgen. Maar wat ze nu zojuist hoorde bracht haar op een idee. Harry had zojuist gezegd dat hij geen homo was. Hem kennende zou hij ook graag het tegendeel willen bewijzen. En wie was er beter geschikt om zijn vriendin te zijn dan zijzelf? En als ze eenmaal wat met elkaar hebben hoeft ze er alleen maar voor te zorgen dat dat zo blijft.

Harry werd er gek van. De hele dag was hij tijdens de lessen het mikpunt van verschillende pesterijen. Ook werd er veel om hem heen gefluisterd. En hoewel z'n eigen klasgenoten zeiden dat ze hem geloofden als hij zei dat hij geen homo was, bleven de meeste jongens toch nogal ver bij hem uit de buurt. Hij zat in de afdelingskamer en staarde voor zich uit. Hij wist zeker dat hij niet nog zo'n dag wilde meemaken. Waarom was hij ook op Draco's pesterij ingegaan? Waarom moest hij nu weer bewijzen dat hij een typische Griffoendor was die eerst handelde en daarna pas nadacht. Hij zuchtte en sloot z'n ogen. Er moest toch een manier zijn om hier vanaf te komen? Hij opende z'n ogen weer en zag Ginny vlak voor hem staan. Net wat hij nodig had om z'n dag nog beter te maken, één van z'n fans die hem opnieuw over het artikel kwam uithoren.

"Harry, ik vroeg me af of je misschien m'n vriendje wilde zijn", zei Ginny terwijl ze begon te blozen.

Oké, dat kwam onverwacht, dacht Harry terwijl hij Ginny aanstaarde. Hij wist niet of hij moest huilen of lachen. Wanneer snapte ze nou eens dat hij niets van haar wilde? Hij overwoog om haar te vertellen dat het artikel in de ochtendprofeet toch klopte, zodat ze hem misschien eindelijk met rust zou laten. Hij grimaste. Als vandaag dan een voorbeeld zou zijn hoe de rest van het jaar eruit zou komen te zien kon hij dat maar beter niet doen.

Bovendien was zij toch al met Malfidus? Hij herinnerde zich vaag dat Hermelien vanmorgen iets gezegd had over dat Malfidus het had uitgemaakt met haar. Dus zelfs hij was niet in staat om het met haar uit te houden.

"Harry?", vroeg Ginny terwijl ze hem een beetje onzeker aankeek.

"Hmm", zei Harry die zichzelf dwong haar aan te kijken.

"Ik dacht… nou, omdat je zei dat wat in de ochtendprofeet stond niet klopte, nou…"

De drang om te lachen was voor Harry nu gewoon te groot. Snel camoufleerde hij zijn lach als een kuch. Ginny was vast heel aardig enzo, maar om nou iemand als vriendin te hebben die nog niet eens één zin normaal tegen je kon zeggen. Bovendien deed ze net alsof nu hij zei geen homo te zijn, hij automatisch verliefd op haar was ofzo. Hoewel…

Een nogal Zwadderich-achtige gedachte sprong in z'n hoofd. Als hij haar nu gewoon zijn vriendin kon laten spelen waren de roddels waarschijnlijk wel gelijk verdwenen. Hij keek weer op en zag Ginny hem verwachtingsvol aankijken.

"Oké."

"Wat?", stamelde Ginny nogal verrast.

"Ik wil je vriendje zijn", zei Harry terwijl hij opstond.

Voordat hij wist wat hem overkwam was Ginny hem al om z'n nek gevolgen.

"Hoe fijn dat ik het ook vindt dat je dit zo leuk vindt Gin, misschien kun je m'n nek loslaten als je wilt dat we nog wat langer dan alleen vandaag iets hebben."

Alsof ze een stroomstoot had gekregen liet ze hem alweer los. Harry keek verrast op. Het was duidelijk dat zij dit allemaal erg serieus nam.

"Zullen we wat gaan eten?", vroeg Harry terwijl hij z'n hand uitstak. Hij kon niet wachten om iedereen hem met Ginny te laten zien. Dat zal al die roddels wel stoppen.

"Graag", zei Ginny terwijl ze zijn hand vastpakte en ze samen naar de eetzaal liepen.

Onderweg bleef Ginny maar van die verliefde blikken zijn kant op sturen. Hij glimlachte, dit was een heel goed plan. Ze hadden de deuren van de grote zaal bereikt en een beetje bezitterig legde Harry een arm om Ginny's nek. Hoe meer mensen Ginny en hem samen zagen, hoe beter. Zoals hij al verwacht had keken veel mensen verrast op toen ze hem samen met Ginny binnen zagen komen. Ze hadden zijn gebruikelijke plek aan de Griffoendor tafel bereikt en ze gingen zitten. Harry zag dat veel mensen nog steeds naar hem aan het staren waren. Als hij er zeker van wilde zijn dat hij iedereen overtuigt had moest hij nu nog één ding doen. Langzaam leunde hij naar Ginny toe en hij zag ook dat zij naar hem toe leunde. Hij begon haar te zoenen terwijl hij vanuit z'n ooghoeken de zaal rondkeek. Zijn ogen bleven hangen op de alleen zittende figuur aan de Zwadderich tafel. Dit liet Malfidus wel zien dat hij geen homo was.

"Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?"

Verschrikt keken Ginny en Harry op.

"Ron", stamelde Ginny, "je bent weer uit de ziekenzaal."

Ron keek echter nog steeds van Ginny naar Harry. Harry en Ginny begonnen een beetje zenuwachtig te worden onder zijn blik.

"Luister Ron, dit is..", begon Harry. Hij stopte echter toen hij een glimlach op Ron's gezicht zag verschijnen.

"Ik wist wel dat jullie een keer bij elkaar zouden komen. Gefeliciteerd", zei Ron terwijl hij hun lachend aankeek. "Als jij met Ginny trouwt kunnen we zelfs familie worden Harry", zei Ron terwijl hij naast Harry ging zitten.

Harry glimlachte maar zei niets. Hij had nou niet echt plannen om met Ginny te gaan trouwen. Stilletjes begon hij te eten terwijl Ron en Ginny maar niet uitgesproken raakten over het feit dat hij misschien wel familie van hen werd. Tot zijn opluchting bleef Ginny niet al te lang zitten en ging ze al snel naar een groepje giechelende meisjes die wat verderop aan de Griffoendor tafel zaten en die maar verlegen blikken naar Harry bleven werpen.

"Harry, jij en ik moeten toch eens serieus praten", zei Ron.

Verbaasd draaide Harry zich om. Hij was opgelucht geweest dat Ron hem niet gelijk vermoord had toen hij hem met Ginny zag zoenen, maar misschien zou dat nu nog komen.

"Als grote broer ben ik uiteraard verplicht om bepaalde dingen te zeggen. Ik vind het heel fijn dat jij en Gin bij elkaar zijn, al had je wel een paar misstappen nodig om tot die conclusie te komen. Maar als jij haar op één of andere manier pijn doet of kwetst, dan weet ik je te vinden."

Harry slikte. Hij kon moeilijk tegen Ron zeggen dat hij haar alleen maar gebruikte vanwege het krantenartikel. Waarom had hij ook niet eerst wat beter nagedacht voor hij wat deed?

"Uiteraard zijn deze woorden natuurlijk niet nodig, aangezien we allebei wel weten dat jij haar nooit zou kwetsen."

Harry knikte een beetje ongemakkelijk. Het werd hem nu zo ongeveer onmogelijk gemaakt om Ginny te dumpen als hij Ron als vriend wilde behouden.

"Harry, moest jij vanavond niet naar professor Perkamentus?", zei Hermelien die zo Harry's gedachtegang onderbrak. Harry schrok. Door dat gedoe met Ron en Ginny was hij dat al helemaal vergeten. En wat nog erger was, hij wist nog steeds geen goede smoes om Malfidus's aanwezigheid in hun afdelingskamer te verklaren. Het was jammer dat Ron niet gehoord had van Ginny's date met Malfidus. Hij wist zeker dat Ron dat nooit had goedgekeurd en geprobeerd zou hebben om Malfidus te vermoorden. Dan had hij dit probleem nu ook niet gehad. Snel stond hij op en zei gedag tegen Ron en Hermelien terwijl hij naar het kantoortje van Anderling liep. Rennen had geen zin omdat hij toch nooit meer op tijd kon komen.

Toen hij bij het kantoortje aankwam stonden Draco en professor Anderling al ongeduldig te wachten.

"Ah, meneer Potter, u heeft toch nog besloten om te komen", zei professor Anderling streng.

"Sorry dat ik zo laat ben professor", zei Harry.

"Bewaar je excuses maar voor professor Perkamentus. Nu jullie er dan eindelijk allebei zijn kunnen we er naartoe. Volgt u mij", zei professor Anderling terwijl ze richting Perkamentus kantoortje begon te lopen.

"Psst Potter", fluisterde Draco toen ze net op weg waren.

Harry besloot om hem te negeren. Alles wat hij tot nu toe tegen Draco had gezegd had hem alleen maar problemen bezorgt, met als voorlopig hoogtepunt het artikel in de ochtendprofeet.

"Hé Potter", fluisterde Draco opnieuw die duidelijk z'n best deed om Harry's aandacht te trekken. Opnieuw deed Harry alsof hij doof was en liep hij stilletjes achter professor Anderling aan die inmiddels Perkamentus kantoortje bereikt had. Ze zei het wachtwoord en Harry volgde haar de ronddraaiende trap op naar boven. Hij was blij dat ze het kantoortje eindelijk bereikt hadden omdat hij niet wist hoe lang hij Draco nog had kunnen negeren.

"Ga zitten jongens", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij naar de twee stoelen tegenover zijn bureau wees.

Harry nam plaats en zag dat Anderling het kantoortje weer verliet.

"Minerva heeft me nogal een aantal, hoe zal ik het zeggen, interessante dingen over jullie beide verteld."

"Professor het is niet.." begon Harry.

"Ik begrijp dat professor Anderling het hoogstwaarschijnlijk mis had, getuige ook jouw optreden zojuist in de grote zaal."

Draco grijnsde en Harry begon een beetje te blozen.

"Dat neemt echter niet weg dat ik nogal benieuwd ben hoe jullie in deze positie verzeild zijn geraakt."

Harry en Draco hielden allebei hun mond.

"Ach ja… Soms is het goed voor de mens om nieuwsgierig te blijven", zei Perkamentus. "Wat me echter meer zorgen baart is het feit dat jullie de laatste tijd bijna nooit meer in het lokaal geoefend hebben."

Terwijl Perkamentus dit zei gaf hij Harry een doordringende blik over z'n kleine brillenglaasjes.

"Het zal niet meer gebeuren professor", zei Harry.

"Nee Harry, ik denk ook inderdaad niet dat dat nog gaat gebeuren."

Harry haalde opgelucht adem. Dit gesprekje ging veel beter dan hij had durven denken. Waarom had hij zich hier ook alweer zoveel zorgen om gemaakt?

"Dit zal namelijk niet meer gebeuren omdat vanaf nu er ook iemand op toe zal zien hoe jullie het duelleren afgaat. Vanaf nu zal professor Sneep jullie assisteren."

* * *

Ik hoop dat jullie het een leuk stukje vonden! Laat aub wat van je horen!

**In het volgende hoofdstuk: meer Harry/Draco en onverwachte wendingen!**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry dat het zo lang duurde. Het lijkt tegenwoordig mijn vaste tekst wel om te beginnen. Ik zal proberen om het volgende hoofdstuk sneller af te hebben. In de tussentijd schrijf ik ook wel eens wat korte HP verhaaltjes. Als je geïnteresseerd bent kun je op mn live journal kijken, daar zal ik ze binnenkort posten. Het adres kun je vinden in mijn profiel.

**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 12.**

Harry had het zo druk met zijn eigen geluk te vervloeken, dat hij niet in de gaten had dat hij niet de enige was die niet zo blij was met deze keuze. Ook Draco had liever een ander gehad. Hoewel hij toch altijd gezien werd als het lievelingetje van Sneep was dat dit jaar ook veranderd. Want net als alle zwadderaars was ook Sneep hem anders gaan behandelen. Hij wist wel dat dit vooral was omdat Sneep moest zorgen dat de rest van zijn afdeling geen argwaan kreeg, maar hij kon toch een naar gevoel niet onderdrukken.

"Morgenavond om 19 uur zal jullie eerste les met professor Sneep plaatsvinden. Zorg ervoor dat jullie op tijd komen. Voor nu wens ik jullie nog een goede avond."

Harry stond snel op, vastbesloten om snel weg te komen en Draco zo te ontlopen. Hij was echter niet snel genoeg en nog voordat hij de trap af was hoorde hij de haastige voetstappen van Draco al achter zich.

"Potter wacht even!"

Opnieuw deed Harry alsof hij doof was en liep hij stevig door. Tot zijn verbazing hoorde hij de voetstappen achter zich versnellen en rende Draco hem voorbij om vervolgens vlak voor hem stil te gaan staan.

Harry keek recht in het gezicht van Draco. Hadden de Malfidusen niet één of andere regel dat ze niet mochten rennen?

"Ga aan de kant Malfidus ik wil er langs", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco een beetje boos aankeek.

"Niet voordat je naar me hebt geluisterd Potter", zei Draco terwijl hij met z'n armen over elkaar nog steeds voor Harry bleef staan.

Harry zuchtte en probeerde om Draco heen te lopen, maar Draco liep mee en bleef zo de weg voor Harry blokkeren.

"Oké Malfidus, wat is er wat je nog zo dringend tegen me te zeggen hebt! Dat je zo genoten hebt van het stuk in de ochtendprofeet? Dat het je gelukt is om mij voor gek te zetten! Wat is het!", zei Harry boos.

"Ik heb het niet gedaan", zei Draco.

"Nee, natuurlijk heb je het niet gedaan! Het artikel is er zeker vanzelf ingekomen!", zei Harry boos.

"Doe niet zo lomp Potter. Zelfs dat mens van een Pulpers heeft niet genoeg fantasie om zoiets te verzinnen."

"Uit zichzelf niet nee, maar wel als iemand een brief naar haar zou schrijven."

"Waarschijnlijk wel ja", zei Draco boos, "maar ik ben niet degene die haar geschreven heeft."

"Oh nee? Wie dan wel? De huiselfen misschien? Oh nee, het was het schilderij natuurlijk dat besloot om een briefje te gaan schrijven."

Draco zuchtte. Waarom wilde Potter hem nou niet gewoon geloven.

"Ja, ik denk ook dat het dat schilderij was", zei Draco sarcastisch. "Weet je, dan geloof je me toch lekker niet."

"Dat was nou precies waar ik mee bezig was", zei Harry boos.

Draco schudde zijn hoofd.

"Veel succes nog met je toneelstukje met de Wezelin, voor hoe lang je het ook vol gaat houden."

"Het is geen toneelstukje!", zei Harry boos.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Het is vast echte liefde. Daarom was je ook naar mij aan het kijken terwijl je haar zoende."

"Wat!", zei Harry geschrokken. Niet zozeer om wat hij had gedaan, als om het feit dat Malfidus hem doorhad. "Wat probeer je te suggereren", zei Harry boos.

Draco grijnsde. "Dat als wat jullie aan het doen waren echte liefde moet voorstellen, je misschien beter nog een paar acteerlessen kan nemen."

Harry wist niet wat hij zeggen moest. Ergens in z'n achterhoofd zei een stemmetje dat hij beter z'n mond weer kon dichtdoen, maar hij luisterde niet. Waar dacht Malfidus zich wel niet mee te bemoeien! En hoe kwam het dat hij hem zo goed doorhad?

Hij was zo in gedachte dat hij niet in de gaten had dat Malfidus naar hem toeliep en hij schrok dan ook toen hij Malfidus ineens vlak voor hem zag staan.

"Malfidus wat ga je…"

Maar Harry kon zijn zin niet afmaken omdat op dat moment Draco hem begon te zoenen. In Harry's hoofd gingen gelijk allerlei alarmbellen klingelen. Dit kon niet goed zijn.

"Hmpf", zei Harry terwijl hij probeerde om Draco weg te duwen. Draco was echter volhardend en zorgde ervoor dat Harry niet weg kon. Langzaam begon Harry zich maar over te geven aan de kus. Een stemmetje in zijn hoofd zei dat het zoenen van Malfidus een stuk beter voelde dan dat van Ginny. Snel liet hij het stemmetje zijn mond houden. Dit was gewoon weer een streek van Draco. Dit wilde hij absoluut niet. Maar je vindt het wel fijn, zei het irritante stemmetje weer. Harry besloot het stemmetje te negeren en zoende Draco nu ook terug.

Dit leek wel het moment te zijn waarop Draco gewacht had, want bijna onmiddellijk stopte hij met zoenen en deed een stap naar achteren. Met z'n arrogante grijns weer op z'n gezicht staarde Draco hem aan. Harry stond er echter een beetje beduusd bij. Had Draco hem nu net gezoend? En had hij hem nu zojuist ook teruggezoend?

"Kijk anders dan jij Potter, ben ik wel in staat om iemand te zoenen waar ik niets voor voel en het er wel echt laten uitzien."

Dit kon Draco toch niet gespeeld hebben? Toch? Iets wat zo goed voelde moest toch wel echt zijn?

"Zelfs jij bent niet zo'n goede acteur Malfidus", zei Harry.

Tot Harry's frustratie lachte Draco alleen maar.

"Waarom zou ik met jou willen zoenen Potter? Er zijn genoeg anderen die veel leuker zijn."

"Maar toch zoende je mij en niet één van die anderen."

"Dat is omdat ik je iets wilde bewijzen. Dat jij nou helemaal gek op me bent en na één kus gelijk denkt dat we samen iets hebben is eigenlijk diep triest."

"Waarom zou ik iets met jou willen hebben Malfidus? Je bent een jongen!"

"Briljant opgemerkt Potter. Misschien dat dat juist wel de reden is dat je mij zo leuk vind."

"Ik..ik", stotterde Harry.

"Heb ik je sprakeloos gemaakt Potter? Zat ik zo dicht bij de waarheid dat je ervan geschrokken bent? Ben ik degen aan wie je denkt als je met de Wezelin aan het zoenen bent?"

Harry had genoeg van Draco's gepraat. Hij hoefde dit niet aan te horen. Boos draaide hij zich om en begon bij Draco vandaan te lopen.

"En ik dacht nog wel dat Griffoendors altijd zo dapper waren, maar zie hier, Potter kan nog niet eens de waarheid aanhoren!"

Harry stopte nadat Draco dit zei. Langzaam draaide hij zich weer naar Draco toe die tegen een muurtje aangeleund naar Harry stond te kijken. Met bewuste stappen liep hij weer op Draco af. Hij had nog geen idee wat hij zou gaan doen. In zijn hoofd waren ideeën van het slaan van Draco tot hem zoenen. Nogmaals keek hij op naar Draco die met een zelftevreden grijns Harry aanstaarde. Alsof hij al wist wat Harry zou gaan doen, terwijl hijzelf nog geen flauw idee had. Hij had Draco inmiddels bereikt en voordat hij het wist leunde ze beide naar voren en kwamen ze hard met elkaar in aanraking. Snel deed Harry een paar stappen achteruit. Als dit niet gebeurd was had hij zeker Malfidus opnieuw gezoend en wie weet wat er dan zou zijn gebeurt. Hij waagde een blik op Malfidus die er vooral geïrriteerd uitzag. Voordat Harry ook nog maar de tijd had om te bedenken waarom Draco zo keek stond hij alweer voor hem. Dit keer pakte Draco Harry's gezicht beet en Harry's mogelijke protest werd afgekapt door Draco's lippen op hem. Hij verloor zichzelf in de kus en het was pas totdat hij voetstappen hoorde dat hij bedacht dat ze gewoon in de gang stonden. Een gang waar iedereen op ieder moment langs kon lopen.

Snel duwde Harry Draco van hem af. Draco keek een beetje geïrriteerd en verbaasd op naar Harry.

"Wat nu weer?"

"Malfidus, we staan in een gang en iedereen kan op ieder moment langs lopen", zei Harry terwijl hij schichtig om zich heen keek.

"Draco", zei Draco.

"Huh?", zei Harry een beetje verward.

"We hebben elkaar nu al verschillende keren gezoend, ik denk dat je me dan op z'n minst wel Draco kan noemen."

"Oké, Draco", zei Harry die de naam een beetje vreemd uit z'n mond vond klinken.

"En voor het gang gebeuren. Het maakt mij niet uit wie ons samen ziet", zei Draco terwijl hij weer op Harry afliep. Hij probeerde Harry opnieuw te zoenen, maar Harry draaide z'n hoofd snel weg zodat hij in plaats van zijn mond zijn wang raakte. Geïrriteerd keek Draco op.

"Je wilt niet met me gezien worden."

Het was niet zozeer een vraag als een observatie. Harry bleef stil omdat hij wist dat Draco gelijk had.

"Waarom?", vroeg Draco.

"Vind je niet dat het wat snel gaat?", vroeg Harry.

"Snel? We kennen elkaar al zes jaar."

Harry was geneigd om te zeggen dat hij het grootste gedeelte van die jaren geprobeerd had om zijn leven zo rot mogelijk te maken, maar hij hield zich nog net in.

"Kunnen we het niet gewoon eerst een beetje voor onszelf houden voordat we iedereen gaan vertellen, wat het ook is dat we met elkaar hebben?", vroeg Harry.

"Oké", zei Draco een beetje mopperend, "maar ik wil wel dat je het uitmaakt met de Wezelin."

Harry keek een beetje ongemakkelijk en dacht weer terug aan Ron's woorden, maar knikte toch.

"Ik uhm… kan beter weer terug gaan naar mijn afdelingskamer anders maken Hermelien en Ron zich straks zorgen", zei Harry die nog niet echt aanstalten maakte om weg te gaan.

Draco knikte en keek hem nog steeds een beetje verwijtend aan.

"Nou, dan uh.. zie ik je morgen wel weer hè?", zei Harry terwijl hij stil bleef staan.

"Ja", antwoordde Draco een beetje stijfjes.

Ze keken elkaar even aan en Harry zette een stap richting Draco en begon hem opnieuw te zoenen. Het was duidelijk dat Draco niet lang boos kon blijven op Harry want zijn gezicht stond alweer wat vrolijker terwijl hij Harry vol passie terug zoende en zijn handen door Harry's zwarte haar haalde. Ze gingen zo in elkaar op dat ze de voetstappen niet hoorde aankomen.

"Ik wist het!"

Geschrokken keken ze op recht in het boze gezicht van Ron.

"Ron", stamelde Harry die liever had gehad dat zijn vriend er op een andere manier achter was gekomen.

"Ik hoopte dat ik het fout had. Ik hoopte dat je na dat artikel eindelijk in zou zien hoe stom je bezig was", zei Ron terwijl hij z'n toverstok op Harry en Draco gericht hield.

"Wacht, jij hebt gezorgd voor dat artikel?", zei Harry verward.

"Ik werd de ziekenzaal een beetje zat, maar madame Plijster wilde me nog niet terugsturen. Ik besloot daarom om een ommetje te maken. Daar zag ik je staan zoenen met iemand Harry . Iemand die duidelijk geen meisje was, al kon ik ook niet goed zien wie het wel was. Had ik geweten dat het fretjongen was, had ik waarschijnlijk toen gelijk wel tot actie overgegaan. In dit geval echter, besloot ik een briefl te schrijven naar die Pulpers in de hoop dat je na dat artikel je fout wel zou inzien. Even dacht ik dat het geholpen had, toen ik je zoenend met Ginny in de grote zaal aantrof. Het ziet er echter naar uit dat je nog niet helemaal genezen bent", zei Ron terwijl hij met een verafschuwd gezicht naar Draco keek.

Draco gaf dezelfde blik terug en legde een hand op Harry's schouder, maar Harry haalde de hand snel weer weg en liep naar Ron toen.

"Waag het niet me aan te raken", zei Ron toen hij Harry steeds dichterbij zag komen. Om zijn punt te benadrukken richtte hij zijn toverstok op Harry. Harry keek Ron verward aan terwijl Draco met opgetrokken wenkbrauw toekeek. Voor de zekerheid had Draco zijn toverstok snel in zijn mouw gestopt toen Ron even niet keek, zodat hij eventueel zou kunnen ingrijpen.

"Wat?", zei Harry die Ron nog steeds verward aankeek.

"Je hebt me wel gehoord", zei Ron fel. "Ik wil niet dat je met je vieze homo handen aan mij zit."

Zowel Harry als Draco keken Ron woedend aan. Draco had zijn toverstok inmiddels uit zijn mouw gehaald en op Ron gericht, maar Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Ron keek hun met een gemene lach aan. Een lach die eigenlijk helemaal niet bij hem paste.

"Je hebt hem al goed afgericht zie ik Harry. Hij is echt je schoothondje hè?", zei Ron.

Dit keer was er niets dat Draco zou tegenhouden om hem te beheksen. Hij was echter niet de enige die een beheksing naar Ron riep. Alsof het afgesproken werk was riep ook Harry op precies hetzelfde moment de 'petrificus totalus' spreuk. Ron zag de vloeken aankomen en zei vlug een tegenvloek. Zijn spreuk was echter niet sterk genoeg en met een klap viel hij op de grond.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**

Harry keek nog steeds een beetje beduusd naar Ron. Dit was niet zoals het had moeten gaan. Hij slikte en keek op naar Draco.

"Wat moeten we nu met hem doen?"

Draco keek Harry met een gezicht aan alsof hij zeggen wilde 'dat lijkt me nogal duidelijk'.

"Nou gewoon hier achter laten", zei Draco. "Als hij met jou meegaat wordt hij misschien ook wel 'ziek'", zei Draco sarcastisch.

"Draco", zei Harry een beetje waarschuwend.

"Wat!", zei Draco fel. "Je wilt toch niet zeggen dat je het met hem eens bent!"

"Natuurlijk niet", zei Harry terwijl hij naar Draco toeliep.

"Dat is maar goed ook Potter, want ik was niet van plan je zomaar te laten gaan."

Harry wilde vragen waarom Draco nu weer z'n achternaam gebruikte, maar bedacht dat het nog wel even wennen zou zijn na zoveel jaren elkaar alleen maar bij hun achternaam genoemd te hebben. Tijd om er nog lang over na te denken had hij ook niet omdat Draco hem opnieuw begon te zoenen. Toen Draco eindelijk de zoen verbrak waren zijn lippen wat opgezwollen en hadden zijn wangen een beetje rode kleur.

"Welterusten", zei Draco terwijl hij de gang uit begon te lopen.

"Wacht!", zei Harry.

Draco draaide zich langzaam om.

"Ja?"

Harry keek van Draco naar Ron. Draco zuchtte.

"Ik moet wel gek zijn dat ik dit doe", mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn toverstok tevoorschijn haalde

"Op drie dan oké?", zei Harry terwijl hij glimlachte.

Harry telde af en tegelijkertijd zeiden ze de tegenspreuk. Zodra Ron zich weer kon bewegen begon hij meteen op Harry af te lopen terwijl hij tegen hem begon te schreeuwen. Bijna gelijk zei Draco de paralytis spreuk weer terwijl hij zijn hoofd schudde.

"We hadden die spreuk gewoon op hem moeten laten zitten."

Harry keek een beetje boos, maar moest het dit keer toch met Draco eens zijn.

"Ik stel voor dat je de spreuk er pas afhaalt als je veilig bent. Of als je slim bent laat je hem gewoon achter. Vroeg of laat wordt hij toch wel gevonden. En als we geluk hebben pas laat", zei Draco grijnzend. Draco begon weer weg te lopen en Harry keek hem na totdat hij de hoek om ging.

In ieder geval was er vanavond nog iets goed gegaan, dacht Harry met een glimlach. Hij draaide zich weer om en zuchtte. Ondanks wat Draco had gezegd kon hij Ron toch moeilijk hier laten liggen. Met een simpele leviteer spreuk liet hij Ron voor zich uitvliegen terwijl hij de trappen naar de Griffoendor afdelingskamer opliep. Hij had geluk dat het al laat was en hij niemand meer in de gangen tegenkwam. Voor het portret van de dikke dame stopte hij. Misschien kon hij beter hier alvast de spreuk van Ron afhalen, voor het geval er nog iemand in de afdelingskamer zat. Hij zei het wachtwoord terwijl hij ondertussen ook snel de spreuk van Ron afhaalde. Een eventuele uitbarsting van Ron, die hij eigenlijk nog wel verwachtte, bleef uit. Zonder iets te zeggen of Harry ook nog maar een blik waardig te gunnen liep Ron de afdelingskamer in. Harry besloot dat hij Ron nu beter maar met rust kon laten zodat hij aan het idee kon wennen.

De volgende ochtend liep Harry de afdelingskamer in om naar de grote zaal te gaan. In een hoekje zag hij Ron en Hermelien al met elkaar praten en ze hadden het ongetwijfeld over Draco en hem. Harry had geen zin om al hun bezwaren en verwijten aan te horen en liep gelijk door naar de grote zaal. Nog voordat hij rustig kon gaan zitten om te beginnen aan zijn ontbijt vloog Ginny hem al om zijn nek. Voorzichtig haalde hij haar handen van zich af en ging aan de tafel zitten. Vanaf de Zwadderich tafel keek Draco met samengeknepen ogen toe. Harry zag het en slikte. Hij wilde Ginny wel dumpen, maar hij kon toch moeilijk gelijk tijdens het ontbijt al zeggen dat het over was? Draco's blik werd echter hoe lang er hoe bozer en ook Ginny begon zich langzamerhand af te vragen waarom hij zo stil was. Harry haalde een keer diep adem en besloot om het voorzichtig tegen Ginny te zeggen.

"Ginny je bent een erg aardige meid en…"

"Dank je Harry", zei Ginny met een glimlach van oor tot oor. Harry keek een beetje verward. Hij was nog niet uitgepraat en nu dacht zij dat hij haar een compliment gaf. De blik die hem vanaf de Zwadderich tafel gestuurd werd, was ook vast dodelijk geweest als blikken konden doden.

"Ginny ik uhm..", zei Harry toen hij zag dat Ginny zich hoopvol naar hem draaide. Het leek wel alsof hij het gewoon niet kon zeggen. Waarom was dit ook zo moeilijk?

"Laat maar", zei Harry terwijl hij weer een hap van zijn broodje nam.

Vanaf de Zwadderich tafel stond Draco boos op en Harry zag hem de Grote Zaal uitlopen. Hij zuchtte. Hij zou straks wel uitleggen aan Draco dat dit allemaal niet zo makkelijk was. Hij at z'n brood op en liep stilletjes de grote zaal uit. Ginny was druk in gesprek zodat ze niet zag dat hij de grote zaal uitliep.

Hij liep richting het VTZK lokaal toen Draco ineens op hem af kwam gelopen.

"Heb je het haar verteld?", zei Draco boos.

"Ik uhm", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco niet aankeek.

"Je hebt het haar dus niet verteld", zei Draco boos.

"Nou zo makkelijk is het anders niet", zei Harry een beetje verdedigend.

"Ik geef je de keus Harry. Of je vertelt het haar voor vanmiddag 16 uur, anders doe ik het", zei Draco waarschuwend.

"Wat!", zei Harry.

"Je hebt me wel gehoord."

"Ja maar, ..", begon Harry te protesteren.

"Veel succes."

Draco zoende Harry en liep weg nog voordat Harry zijn eerste protest kon uiten.

Harry liep verder naar het lokaal en ging op zijn gebruikelijke plaats zitten. Toen Ron en Hermelien binnenkwamen gingen ze echter niet bij hem zitten, maar aan de andere kant van het lokaal. Harry zuchtte. Dat kon er ook nog wel bij. Hij moest Ginny dus voor 16 uur zeggen dat het uit was, de vraag was hoe? Hij wilde haar niet kwetsen, maar hij wilde Draco ook niet boos maken. Draco had gezegd dat hij het anders zou vertelen, maar dat was waarschijnlijk toch een loos dreigement. Ginny zou Draco toch niet geloven. Harry keek op toen de hele klas begon te rommelen. Zo te zien moesten ze een oefening doen, maar doordat Harry niet had opgelet had hij geen idee wat hij moest doen. Hij wilde zich naar Hermelien draaien om aan haar te vragen wat ze moesten doen, toen hij zag dat ze er niet zat. Hij was even vergeten dat zij ergens anders was gaan zitten.

Harry zat inmiddels bij zijn laatste les van de dag en nog steeds had hij Ginny nog niet verteld dat het uit was. Deze les zou om half 4 afgelopen zijn, dus dan zou hij nog een half uur hebben om het haar te vertellen. Als hij zich tenminste aan Draco's ultimatum wilde houden. Hij wist alleen niet hoe hij het moest aanpakken. Harry zuchtte en probeerde zich weer op de les te concentreren. Nu hij opnieuw zonder Ron en Hermelien zat leken alle lessen wel twee keer zo lang te duren.

Eindelijk was de les afgelopen en liep hij naar de bibliotheek. Hij had geen zin om naar de afdelingskamer te gaan en in de bibliotheek kon hij Draco misschien nog wel vinden. Hij liep de bibliotheek rond op zoek naar Draco, maar hij kon hem nergens vinden. Wel zag hij Ginny met een paar vriendinnen aan een tafeltje zitten. Snel verborg hij zich achter één van de boekenkasten en liep stilletjes naar de andere kant van de bibliotheek waar hij aan een tafeltje ging zitten. Hij besloot om maar wat huiswerk te maken want hij verwachtte niet dat Hermelien hem nog de kans zou geven om het over te schrijven. Zuchtend sloeg hij z'n boek open en ging aan het werk. Hij had net z'n eerste opdracht af toen hij een papiertje dat niet van hem was op zijn tafel zag liggen. Hij keek om zich heen, maar zag verder niemand in de buurt. Nieuwsgierig maakt hij het papiertje open.

_Kom om half 5 naar de zijkant van het kasteel aan de kant van het Verboden Bos. _

_DM_

Harry grijnsde. Draco wilde hem dus spreken. Hij keek op de klok en zag dat het al 5 voor half 5 was. Snel stopte hij z'n boeken weer in z'n tas en propte het papiertje in zijn zak.

Ginny was weer eens met haar vriendinnen aan het praten toen ze ineens Harry de bibliotheek uit zag lopen. Ze wilde hem roepen of vragen of hij er misschien bij wilde komen zitten, maar hij keek haar niet eens aan. Een beetje boos keek ze hem na, als hij het wilde laten lijken alsof ze iets met elkaar hebben mag hij wel wat meer z'n best doen. Ze draaide zich weer naar haar vriendinnen toen ze ineens een papiertje voor zich zag liggen met haar naam erop.

"Heeft één van jullie dit hier soms neergelegd?", vroeg Ginny.

Haar vriendinnen schudde hun hoofd en gingen weer verder met hun gesprek wat er zo geweldig was aan Harry Potter. Nieuwsgierig maakte Ginny het briefje open.

_Kom om kwart voor 5 naar de zijkant van het kasteel aan de kant van het Verboden Bos._

Ginny glimlachte. Er stond geen afzender bij, maar Ginny wist zeker dat dit van Harry moest zijn. Daarom liep hij natuurlijk ook zo snel de bibliotheek uit. Hij moest een verassing voor haar voorbereiden.

Zijn plan kon gewoon niet mislukken, dacht Draco terwijl hij naar buiten liep. Een paar briefjes naar een tafel leviteren, en zijn problemen zouden verdwijnen.

"Hey", zei Draco toen hij Harry zag staan.

"Hey", zei Harry glimlachend. "Ik heb je briefje gehad. Ik was wel een beetje verrast dat je buiten wilde afspreken en niet gewoon in 'ons' oefenlokaal."

"Ach, dit is weer eens wat anders, bovendien werd ik het binnen een beetje zat", zei Draco terwijl hij dichter naar Harry liep en naast hem tegen de muur aanleunde. "Heb je het inmiddels al uitgemaakt met de Wezel?"

"Ja", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco's ogen niet ontmoette en wegkeek. Hij kon Draco gewoon niet de waarheid vertellen. Draco was echter niet gek en zag hoe Harry reageerde. Hij heeft het dus niet verteld, dacht hij een beetje boos. Ach, dan zorg ik wel dat het tussen hen uitgaat.

"Dat is mooi", zei Draco terwijl hij glimlachte. "Ik houd namelijk niet van delen."

Harry slikte en keek Draco nog steeds niet aan.

"Eigenlijk heeft dit wel een beloning verdient."

"Vind je?", zei Harry die zich steeds ongemakkelijker begon te voelen.

"Uhuh", zei Draco terwijl hij knikte. "Zeker weten", zei Draco terwijl hij de tussenliggende afstand tussen hen beide overbrugde en Harry begon te zoenen.

Harry wist dat hij dit misschien had moeten stoppen. Dat hij Draco had moeten tegenhouden en hem had moeten zeggen dat Ginny nog van niets wist. Maar waarom zou hij Draco's woede riskeren? Hij zoende Draco terug en begon langzaamaan te vergeten waar ze waren toen ze plotseling een gil hoorde. Verschrikt keek Harry op om in het geschrokken gezicht van Ginny te kijken.

"Ik dacht dat je het haar verteld had", zei Draco terwijl hij een beetje tevreden glimlach niet van zijn gezicht kon houden.

"Ginny dit is niet wat het lijkt!', zei Harry snel terwijl hij een stap naar haar toe zette.

"Oh nee, wat is het dan wel Potter?", zei Draco die de pijn die de woorden hem bracht probeerde te verbergen door woede. Harry slikte. Hij wou dat hij gewoon door de grond kon zakken. En dan wel nu, onmiddellijk om precies te zijn.

"Ik.. wij", stamelde Harry die van Ginny naar Draco keek in de hoop dat één van de twee een oplossing zou aanbrengen.

"Hoe kun je Harry!", zei Ginny boos.

"En dan jij", zei Ginny die Draco nu woedend aankeek. "Ik dacht dat jij mij zou helpen."

"Ach ik blijf een Zwadderaar hè", zei Draco terwijl hij gemeen naar Ginny glimlachte. Hij liep naar Harry toe en legde bezitterig een hand op zijn schouder. Ginny kon het niet langer aanzien. De man van wie ze hield had haar niet alleen bedrogen, hij had haar ook nog eens bedrogen met een man. Terwijl de tranen in haar ogen begonnen te branden draaide ze zich boos om en rende richting het kasteel.

"Moest je dat nou zo doen!", zei Harry die zich boos naar Draco draaide.

"Ik?", zei Draco boos. "Als ik het me goed herinner was jij degene die me net nog zei dat je het haar al verteld had."

Harry keek een beetje schuldig.

"Maar ik..", zei Harry.

Draco onderbrak hem echter. "Ik had je een ultimatum gegeven tot 16 uur vanmiddag en ik had gezegd dat ik het anders zou vertellen."

"Zou vertellen ja", zei Harry boos, "niet laten zien.'

"Ga me nou niet vertellen dat je dat erg vond. Bovendien is het probleem nu toch verholpen? Ginny weet nu dat het over is tussen jullie", zei Draco met een grijns.

"Maar maar", zei Harry die hard op zoek was naar een reden om Draco de schuld te geven.

"Gebruik je mond liever voor wat nuttigs Potter, dan alleen maar onzin uitkramen."

En Harry deed precies dat. Hij zette een stap naar Draco en drukte hun lippen stevig tegen elkaar.

* * *

Oké, ik weet dat ik gezegd had de vorige keer dat ook het stukje met Sneep erin voor zou komen...  
Zoals jullie al zagen pakte het echter iets anders uit. Het hoofdstuk was al vrij lang en ik wilde jullie ook niet langer laten wachten. Maar ik beloof jullie dat het volgende hoofdstuk hun eerste les zal bevatten. 

Alvast een korte teaser voor het volgende hoofdstuk:  
"Grappig nietwaar, dat het enige wat jij hoeft te doen om beroemd te worden is te blijven leven, iets wat toch ook duizenden anderen iedere dag doen."


	14. Chapter 14

Hoofdstuk 15

Harry zat in een hoekje van de Griffoendor afdelingskamer en was aan het leren. Tenminste, dat was wat hij z'n klasgenoten vertelde, want wie goed oplette zou hebben gezien dat hij al een half uur naar dezelfde bladzijde aan het staren was. Harry kon zich gewoon niet concentreren op de saaie tekst in z'n tovergeschiedenis boek. Zijn gedachten bleven maar teruggaan naar het moment net buiten. Hoewel hij de manier waarop Ginny erachter was gekomen niet echt kon waarderen, begreep hij wel waarom Draco het gedaan had. Hij was zelfs wel een beetje opgelucht omdat hij het nu niet zelf hoefde te zeggen.

Voor het eerst in zijn schooltijd was hij ook een keer niet helemaal verafschuwd bij het idee les te krijgen van Sneep. Al lag dat meer aan het feit dat Draco er ook zou zijn dan aan Sneep. Hij sloeg zijn boek dicht en borg het op voordat hij richting de grote zaal liep om wat te gaan eten.

Na het eten liep hij gelijk richting het lokaal. Het was nog vroeg, pas half zeven, een half uur voordat hij verwacht werd. Hij wilde graag vroeg zijn zodat hij Draco misschien nog even kon spreken voordat hun les zou beginnen. Hij opende de deur van het lokaal en het zag er naar uit dat Draco, net als hem, ook wat eerder was gekomen want hij stond al te wachten in het lokaal. Harry's gezicht lichtte op en hij sloot de deur voordat hij richting Draco liep.

"Ik hoopte al dat ik je nog zou zien voordat onze les met die grijze chagrijn zou beginnen."

"Die grijze chagrijn staat hier Potter."

Harry schrok en draaide zich om. Daar in een hoek van het lokaal stond inderdaad professor Sneep. Harry had toen hij binnenkwam alleen maar oog gehad voor Draco en daarom Sneep niet zien staan.

"Professor", zei Harry wiens gezicht meteen rood begon aan te lopen.

"Aha, dus je weet wel hoe je me aan moet spreken", zei Sneep die nogal genoot van Harry's duidelijke ongemak.

"Ik uh", zie Harry die Sneep's blik ontweek.

"Ach, heb ik je sprakeloos gemaakt. Eerst beledig je me en nu kun je me niet eens aankijken. Je bent echt net als je vader, alleen had die dan tenminste nog het lef me daarna aan te kijken."

Deze woorden zorgden ervoor dat Harry wel opkeek. Een boze en vastberaden blik was er op zijn gezicht te zien.

"Ik ben niet mijn vader", zei Harry op boze, maar rustige toon.

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Je vader kon alleen maar dromen over de status van beroemdheid die jij hebt. 'De jongen die bleef leven'. Grappig niet waar, dat het enige wat jij hoefde te doen om beroemd te worden is te blijven leven, iets wat toch ook duizenden anderen iedere dag doen."

Draco had tot nu toe het tafereel rustig aangekeken, maar wist dat hij nu moest ingrijpen. Als hij niets zou doen, zou dit vast uit de hand lopen. En wie weet deed één van beiden dan wel iets waar die later spijt van zou krijgen.

"Zullen we beginnen met de les?"

Zowel Harry als Sneep keken verschrikt op toen Draco dit zei. Beide hadden ze zijn aanwezigheid al vergeten. Sneep gaf Harry nog een laatste zure blik voordat hij zich ook tot Draco richtte.

"Goed, laten we beginnen om te kijken hoe jullie jezelf afzonderlijk kunnen verdedigen. Draco ik wilde beginnen met jou."

Draco knikte en haalde zijn toverstok tevoorschijn terwijl Harry ondertussen aan de kant ging staan. Sneep vuurde een aantal relatief eenvoudige spreuken op Draco af en Draco kon ze vrij eenvoudig verweren. Na ongeveer 10 minuten stopte Sneep ermee.

"Heel goed Draco. Eens zien of onze beroemdheid hier het ook kan", zei Sneep terwijl hij Harry met een gemene grijns aankeek. Harry keek Sneep boos aan en probeerde z'n woede in bedwang te houden. Hij moest zorgen dat hij geconcentreerd bezig was, aangezien Sneep waarschijnlijk wel heel wat lastigere spreuken naar hem zou gooien. Harry wachtte totdat Sneep zou aftellen, iets wat hij ook bij Draco had gedaan, maar het kwam niet. In plaats daarvan begon Sneep onmiddellijk met het gooien van spreuken. De eerste spreuk kon Harry nog maar net ontwijken, maar de spreuk die volgde raakte doel. Harry voelde zijn benen samenkleven door de vloek. Sneep keek met een triomfantelijke grijns toe.

"U had nog niet afgeteld!", zei Harry boos.

"Is dat ook wat je de heer van het duister verteld als hij jou aanvalt? Dat hij nog even moet wachten omdat hij nog niet afgeteld heeft?"

Harry keek Sneep boos aan, maar in plaats van een verweer woord te zeggen hefte hij de vloek snel op. Nog voordat hij op kon staan begon Sneep echter alweer met het gooien van vloeken.

De spreuken die Sneep afvuurde werden steeds grimmiger en volgden elkaar ook in een steeds hoger tempo op. Harry had steeds meer moeite om ze te ontwijken. Opnieuw werd Harry geraakt en met een klap viel hij op de grond. Hij keek boos op naar Sneep, maar zag te laat dat dit niet zo'n goed idee was.

"Legilimens!"

Harry probeerde z'n hoofd leeg te krijgen, maar het lukte niet. Fragmenten van zijn verblijf bij de Duffelingen en zijn ontmoetingen met Draco kwamen bovendrijven. Hij probeerde ze tegen te houden en Sneep uit z'n hoofd te krijgen voordat hij Draco en hem zoenend zou zien.

"Expelliarmus!"

Harry voelde Sneep weer uit z'n hoofd verdwijnen en keek een beetje beduusd om zich heen. Voor hem zag hij Draco staan met zijn toverstok in z'n hand die hij gericht hield op Sneep. Sneep gaf Draco een beetje calculerende blik terwijl hij naar z'n toverstok liep die een paar meter verderop lag. De ontwapeningsspreuk had voor een zodanige afleiding gezorgd dat Sneep het oogcontact met Harry wel moest verbreken. Harry gaf een dankbare blik richting Draco die terug glimlachte. Sneep raapte zijn toverstok op en richtte hem bij het omdraaien onmiddellijk op Draco.

"Legilimens!"

Harry keek geschrokken toe, maar zag tot z'n verbazing dat er niets gebeurde. Draco en Sneep bleven elkaar diep in de ogen kijken, als een soort staarwedstrijd, maar het lukte Sneep niet om bij Draco's herinneringen te komen. Sneep draaide z'n hoofd even weg en keek Draco met een soort van bewonderende blik aan.

"Dus je kent Occlumency?"

"Ja", zei Draco simpel terwijl hij Sneep bleef aanstaren.

Er hing een soort van gespannen stilte die Harry liever niet had gebroken. Het lot besloot echter anders. De kriebel onder zijn neus kon hij echt niet langer negeren en met een harde nies verbrak hij de stilte.

"Vertrouw erop dat Potter wel weer alle aandacht naar zich toetrekt", zei Sneep met bijna op elkaar geklemde lippen. Harry was klaar om een tegen antwoord te geven toen Draco ineens sprak.

"Wat is er nu dat u zo erg haat aan Harry?"

Sneep leek verbaasd dat Draco sprak, één van de weinig keren dat de emotie ook van zijn bijna altijd stijve gezicht af te lezen was.

"Je bedoelt dat zijn aanwezigheid hier alleen niet voldoende is?", zei Sneep sarcastisch.

Harry keek gespannen toe, benieuwd wat er zou gebeuren.

"Nou laten we eens kijken. Hij wordt door iedereen vereerd als een soort god, hij doet niets anders dan in de problemen komen en heeft al net zo'n lak aan de regels als zijn vader", zei Sneep terwijl hij Harry al die tijd woedend aankeek.

Opnieuw hing er een ongemakkelijke stilte en het was Sneep die hem uiteindelijk verbrak.

"Laat maar eens wat zien van die zogenaamde kracht die jullie samen hebben. Dat is tenslotte de reden dat ik mijn vrije avond opoffer."

Harry en Draco liepen naar elkaar toe en fluisterden met elkaar om te gaan bepalen welke spreuk ze zouden laten zien.

"Je ouders hebben je toch wel geleerd dat je niet mag fluisteren in gezelschap Draco? Van Potter had ik natuurlijk niets beters kunnen verwachten, maar van jou."

Harry en Draco leken Sneep te negeren en terwijl Harry aftelde richtte ze hun toverstok op het tafeltje dat naast Sneep stond. Beide zeiden ze tegelijk de leviteerspreuk. Ze zeiden het echter met zoveel kracht dat het tafeltje vliegensvlug omhoog steeg, tegen het plafond aankwam en daardoor vervolgens weer op de grond viel.

"Juist ja, het ziet ernaar uit dat jullie nog iets beter moeten leren om je krachten te reguleren zodat de volgende keer als jullie bijvoorbeeld buiten een leviteerspreuk doen het object niet meteen het heelal in vlieg", zei Sneep met een toch soort van bewonderende blik. "Het is echter wel duidelijk dat jullie samen een stuk meer kracht beschikken. Nu moeten jullie het alleen nog onder controle krijgen. Ik wil dat jullie verder gaan met het oefenen op het tafeltje totdat het netjes tussen het plafond en de vloer zweeft."

De rest van de avond waren ze bezig om het tafeltje precies daar te krijgen waar Sneep wilde. Het duurde lang voordat ze door hadden hoeveel kracht ze moesten gebruiken en hoe langer ze bezig waren, hoe vermoeiender het was. Ze waren blij toen Sneep uiteindelijk zei dat ze mochten ophouden. Tot hun opluchting verliet Sneep het eerste het lokaal, maar niet voordat hij hen duidelijk had gezegd dat ze er nog niets van konden en dat ze morgenavond weer moesten komen om te oefenen.

"Ik dacht dat hij nooit zou weggaan", zei Harry toen Sneep weg was en hij op een tafeltje ging zitten. "Ik zeg je, die man heeft als levensdoel om mijn leven zo rot mogelijk te maken."

"Ik dacht dat die eer al voor Jeweetwel was weggelegd", zei Draco terwijl hij naar Harry liep. "Bovendien is het nou ook niet echt handig om Sneep meteen bij binnenkomst al te beledigen."

"Ik had hem niet gezien", mompelde Harry half.

"Dat had ik al begrepen", zei Draco grijnzend.

"Fijn dat in ieder geval iemand het grappig vindt", mopperde Harry een beetje.

"Als je mij had geweest had je het ook leuk gevonden. Het gezicht dat jij trok toen je Sneep daar zag staan", zei Draco lachend.

"Oké, dus het kan er misschien een beetje grappig uit hebben gezien", zei Harry die probeerde boos te kijken maar een kleine glimlach toch niet kon onderdrukken.

"Inderdaad", zei Draco terwijl hij langzaam naar voren leunde met de bedoeling om Harry te kussen. Nog voordat hij Harry's mond bereikt had begon Harry al te gapen en Draco trok zijn gezicht weer weg.

"Oké, ik denk dat we misschien het beste maar naar bed kunnen gaan", zei Draco.

"Wat!", zei Harry wiens ogen toch wel een beetje groot werden. Hij vond Draco echt aardig, maar om nu al gelijk met hem het bed te delen. Draco begreep wat Harry dacht en grijnsde.

"Kom je lekker naar mijn kamer Harry? Ik heb wel zin in wat actie vanavond", zei Draco terwijl hij naar voren leunde en dit keer wel Harry kuste.

Harry leek echter verstijfd door Draco's voorstel en zoende hem maar amper terug. Draco stopte met zoenen en keek Harry aan.

"Draco ik..", begon Harry die zich een beetje ongemakkelijk voelde.

Draco kon zijn lachen echter niet langer inhouden en barstte in lachen uit.

"Je had je gezicht net moeten zien", zei Draco lachend. "Ik bedoelde naar ons eigen bed gaan om te slapen suffie. Al ben je uiteraard van harte welkom om mee te komen naar mijn kamer voor een wilde nacht", zei Draco terwijl hij knipoogde.

"Ik denk dat ik nu maar beter terug kan gaan naar de Griffoendor afdelingskamer, maar toch bedankt voor het aanbod", zei Harry die nu hij wist dat hij Draco eerst verkeerd begrepen had toch wel een beetje opgelucht was.

"Oké, nou welterusten dan", zei Draco terwijl hij naar voren leunde en Harry zoende.

"Welterusten", zei Harry toen ze gestopt waren met zoenen en hij het lokaal verliet.

Uitgeput bereikte hij de afdelingskamer. Deze les had hem toch meer vermoeid dan hij verwacht had. Toen hij de afdelingskamer inliep was hij verbaast om te zien dat er nog licht brandde. Hij had verwacht dat iedereen al wel naar bed zou zijn, maar op de grote bank in het midden van de afdelingskamer zat Hermelien die zo te zien op hem gewacht had.

"Harry zou ik je even kunnen spreken?", zei Hermelien terwijl ze Harry een beetje bezorgd aankeek.

Harry keek van de deur naar de jongensslaapzaal naar Hermelien en zuchtte. Hij was echt erg moe en was het liefste naar bed gegaan, maar hij kon Hermlien toch ook niet laten zitten. Hij liep naar de bank en nam naast Hermelien plaats.

"Harry ik heb het gehoord van Ron", begon Hermelien. "Anders dan hem, maakt het mij niet uit dat je op jongens valt Harry, maar je moet begrijpen dat Ron het er nogal moeilijk mee heeft. Helemaal nadat je ook iets met Ginny hebt gehad. Maar Malfidus Harry?", zei Hermelien verbaasd.

"Hij is echt zo erg nog niet als je hem leert kennen Hermelien."

Hermelien schudde haar hoofd.

"Ow Harry, begrijp je het dan niet? Hij heeft al die jaren z'n best gedaan om jouw leven te verzieken en nu ineens zou hij je aardig vinden? Het is waarschijnlijk allemaal één grote list om jou bij Voldemort te krijgen."

Harry schudde z'n hoofd. Dat kon toch niet zo zijn? Draco hield echt van hem, toch?

"Harry je moet niet vergeten dat je met een Malfidus te maken hebt. Zijn hele familie helpt Voldemort. Ron en ik hebben samen overlegd en…" Hermelien slikte. "We willen dat je kiest Harry. Of mij en Ron, of Malfidus", zei Hermelien die Malfidus' naam een beetje walgend uitsprak. "Vergeet niet dat Ron en ik je vrienden zijn Harry en altijd voor je klaar hebben gestaan, terwijl Malfidus altijd probeerde om je onderuit te halen en iedere gelegenheid aangreep om Ron's familie of mijn afkomst te beledigen. Denk er goed over na Harry. Morgenochtend horen we wel wat je kiest. Welterusten", zei Hermelien terwijl ze opstond en naar de meisjesslaapzaal liep.


	15. Chapter 15

Hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstukje!  
Ik zou zeggen houdt de zakdoekjes gereed, want het is best een zielig stukje.  
Veel leesplezier!

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 15**

Harry staarde een beetje wezenloos voor zich uit. De woorden van Hermelien klonken nog na in zijn hoofd. Hij moest kiezen tussen Draco, de man van wie hij hield, en zijn vrienden die hem altijd gesteund en geholpen hadden. Na een half uur voor zich uit gestaard te hebben stond hij op en liep naar de jongensslaapzaal. Hij kleedde zich uit en ging in zijn bed liggen, maar ondanks zijn moeheid kon hij niet slapen. De keuze die hij zou moeten maken was daar de oorzaak van. Hij keek naar het bed waar Ron in lag en hoorde hoe hij zachtjes snurkte. De jongen waarmee hij al zoveel avonturen had beleefd en wiens familie hem inmiddels had opgenomen als een eigen zoon.

Hij sloot zijn ogen en probeerde de tranen die wilde komen tegen te houden. Hoe kon hij nou ooit kiezen? Hij kon Draco nu toch ook niet in de steek laten? Hij had het al zo moeilijk door de keuzes die hij gemaakt had en zijn hele afdeling had zich tegen hem gekeerd. Bovendien hielden ze van elkaar. Zijn vrienden konden hem toch nooit zo'n keuze laten maken?

Na veel denken en draaien had hij eindelijk een besluit genomen. Het deed hem pijn om deze beslissing te nemen. Fysiek en emotioneel doodmoe viel hij uiteindelijk in een onrustige slaap.

Doordat hij gisteravond zo laat pas ging slapen werd hij de volgende morgen ook pas laat wakker. Hij had geluk dat zijn lessen vandaag niet zo vroeg begonnen anders had hij vast niet op tijd gekomen. Snel kleedde hij zich aan en liep de afdelingskamer in. Daar in een hoekje leken Ron en Hermelien al op hem aan het wachten. Harry slikte en liep op hem af.

"Hey jongens", zei Harry terwijl hij bij hen ging zitten.

Ron keek alleen maar een beetje boos op en Hermelien gaf hem een por in zijn zij terwijl ze opkeek.

"Goedemorgen Harry, goed geslapen?"  
"Niet echt", antwoordde Harry eerlijk.

"Ik neem aan dat je een keuze hebt gemaakt?", vroeg Hermelien.

"Ja, ik…," hij haalde een keer diep adem, "ik heb voor jullie gekozen."

Gisteravond had hij er lang over nagedacht en voor z'n vrienden gekozen. Zij kenden elkaar immers al jaren terwijl alles met Draco nog vrij nieuw was. Hij hoopte dat het daarom ook makkelijker zou zijn om zijn tijd met Draco te vergeten.

"Welkom terug dan Harry", zei Ron die voor het eerst weer wat tegen Harry zei.

"Ik wist wel dat je de juiste keuze zou maken", zei Hermelien terwijl ze glimlachte.

"Ja", zei Harry met een glimlach die z'n ogen niet helemaal bereikte. Hij wilde dat hij net zo zeker als zijn vrienden wist dat dit de goede keuze was.

"Uiteraard verwacht ik wel een excuus", zei Ron terwijl hij Harry aankeek.

Harry keek verward terug.

"Je denkt toch niet dat je zomaar mijn zusje kan dumpen en maar kan besluiten om homo te zijn en iets met Malfidus gaan beginnen."

"Ron", histe Hermelien waarschuwend, "dit zouden we pas later doen."

Harry begon echter boos te kijken.

"Je wilt dat ik mijn excuses aanbied omdat ik homo ben?", zei Harry ongelovig.

"Tuurlijk niet", zei Hermelien terwijl ze hard op Ron's teen trapte voordat hij wat kon zeggen. "Wat Ron bedoelde was dat hij er nogal mee zat dat je Ginny zomaar gedumpt had."

"Zo klonk het anders niet", zei Harry argwanend.

"Maar dat is wel wat hij bedoelde, nietwaar Ron?", zei Hermelien terwijl ze Ron doordringend aankeek.

"Ja maat, echt waar", zei Ron niet erg overtuigend.

"In dat geval, sorry Ron. Het was niet mijn bedoeling om Ginny te kwetsen."

"Nu dat ook allemaal uit de weg is, zullen we dan nu gaan ontbijten?", zei Hermelien. Ze wist dat ze iets moest doen voordat Ron weer zou beginnen en hun pas herstelde vriendschap met Harry weer in gevaar zou brengen. Een ontbijt was dan de perfecte mogelijkheid omdat dat Ron meestal in een veel beter humeur bracht. Bovendien zou hij waarschijnlijk dan toch te druk zijn met voedsel in zijn mond te duwen om nog wat zinnigs te zeggen. Hoewel hij toch vaak genoeg probeerde te eten en praten tegelijk, dacht Hermelien zuchtend.

"Goed idee Herm", zei Ron terwijl hij opstond. Harry knikte en stond ook op. Hij had echter helemaal geen honger. Als ze naar de grote zaal zouden gaan betekende dit ook dat hij Draco weer zou zien. Hoewel hij dit normaal wel toegejuicht zou hebben dacht hij niet dat hij het op dit moment aan zou kunnen. Hij kon dit alleen ook moeilijk tegen Ron en Hermelien zeggen dus volgde hij ze maar. Pas toen hij aan de Griffoendor tafel zat durfde hij voorzichtig een blik op de Zwadderich tafel te richten. Daar zat Draco gewoon rustig te eten en toen hij Harry zag kijken knipoogde hij. Snel keek Harry weer weg. Een brok had zich in zijn keel gevormd. Hoe kon hij nou ooit aan Draco vertellen dat het over was, voordat het eigenlijk nog maar echt begonnen was? Zonder iets te zeggen of te eten stond hij op en liep hij de grote zaal uit. Zijn eetlust had hem in zijn geheel verlaten en hij had behoefte om even alleen te zijn. Zonder zich druk te maken om de regen liep hij naar buiten en voelde hij de druppels over zijn gezicht glijden.

Toen Harry zo abrupt opstond wilde Ron hem achterna gaan, maar Hermelien legde een hand op zijn schouder en schudde haar hoofd.

Draco zag Harry de grote zaal verlaten en wist meteen dat er iets aan de hand moest zijn. Zonder eerst z'n ontbijt op te eten stond ook hij op en volgde Harry. Hij zag hoe Harry in de harde regen buiten stond. Probeerde hij zichzelf in de regen te verdrinken ofzo, dacht Draco terwijl hij hem volgde. Binnen een paar seconden was hij al helemaal doorweekt en hij liep naar Harry. Hij legde z'n hand op zijn schouder en zag dat Harry zich verschrikt omdraaide.

"Draco", zei Harry terwijl z'n ogen groot werden en hij vlug een stap achteruit deed.

"Ik ben ook blij om jou weer te zien Harry", zei Draco droog. "Harry wat is er met je?", vroeg Draco bezorgd.

"Niets", loog Harry.

"Ik weet dat alle gekken in Griffoendor zitten, maar zelfs jouw huisgenoten zie ik hier niet in de harde regen staan."  
"Ik hou niet meer van je en heb ook nooit wat voor je gevoeld", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco niet aankeek.

"Tuurlijk Harry", zei Draco terwijl hij een stap dichterbij zette.

Verward keek Harry op. Dit was niet het antwoord dat hij verwacht had.

"Maar ik meen het", zei Harry weinig overtuigend.

Draco bleef hem echter alleen maar aanstaren en Harry begon een beetje zenuwachtig te worden onder zijn blik.

"Je voelt niets voor me", zei Draco kalm.

Harry rilde bij het horen van deze woorden, en het was niet van de koude regen. Harry knikte.

Draco pakte met één hand Harry's gezicht vast zodat Harry niet weg kon draaien en begon hem te zoenen. Waar Harry de kracht vandaan haalde om het te doen, wist hij niet, maar met een stevige duw duwde hij Draco van hem af. Draco wankelde een beetje en keek Harry met pijn gevulde ogen aan.

"Waarom?", was het enige wat Draco zei.

"Draco alsjeblieft", zei Harry bijna smekend. Het wegduwen van Draco was waarschijnlijk het moeilijkste wat hij ooit had gedaan. Het afstoten van één van de weinige dingen dat goed was in zijn leven. Hij was bang dat als Draco nog lang bleef staan hij zou breken.

"Het heeft te maken met jouw hereniging met je twee sidekicks nietwaar?", zei Draco die boos wilde lijken, maar de pijn op zijn gezicht verraadde zijn ware gevoelens. "Want als je me wilt wijsmaken dat je niets meer voor me voelt zul je toch beter je best moeten doen."

Harry zweeg en keek weg van Draco.

"Zeg me dat je niet meer van me houd terwijl je me aankijkt Potter."

Harry slikte en kon Draco gewoon niet aankijken.

"Verdomme Potter! Zeg het dan! Zeg dan dat je niets meer voor me voelt!", zei Draco terwijl hij gefrustreerd een hand door zijn natte haren haalde.

Langzaam keek Harry op naar Draco terwijl de druppels over zijn gezicht gleden. Zijn brillenglazen waren ook nat geworden door de regen, iets waar hij blij om was zodat hij Draco's ongetwijfeld gekwetste gezicht niet hoefde te zien.

"Ik houd niet meer van je", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco recht aankeek. Het was waarschijnlijk de grootste leugen die hij ooit verteld had. In z'n ogen had hij een soort smekende blik of Draco er over op wilde houden. Draco keek hem met een kwaad en gekwetst gezicht aan. Nog zeker een minuut stonden ze zo tegenover elkaar en keken ze elkaar aan zonder dat één van beide iets zei. Ze hoorde het zachte getik van de regen op de al natte grond. Harry durfde niet weg te kijken, bang dat dit misschien één van de laatste keren was dat hij Draco van zo dichtbij zou zien. Hoewel het hem pijn deed het gekwetste gezicht van Draco te zien bleef hij hem aanstaren. Uiteindelijk verbrak Draco het oogcontact en Harry zag de verslagen Zwadderaar terug naar het kasteel lopen. Zelfs met zijn kletsnatte haar en doorweekte kleding kreeg Draco het voor elkaar om er nog vol klasse uit te zien.

Harry keek hem na totdat hij door de deuren verdween. Past toen liet hij z'n tranen de vrije loop. Hij had zojuist z'n liefde bij hem vandaan laten lopen. Verdrietig en boos schopte hij tegen een steen. Als dit de juiste beslissing was, waarom deed het dan zo'n pijn? Zijn tranen vermengden zich met de regen en hij huilde totdat er geen tranen meer kwamen. Uitgeput, koud, drijfnat en gebroken liep Harry weer naar binnen. Hij ging naar de afdelingskamer waar hij een douche nam en vervolgens weer in bed ging liggen. Hij vertrouwde erop dat Ron en Hermelien wel een smoes voor hem zouden verzinnen. Morgen zou hij wel weer Harry Potter, vriend van Ron en Hermelien en vijand van Draco zijn. Maar vandaag zou hij nog treuren om Draco.

* * *

Reacties? 


	16. Chapter 16

**Hoofdstuk 16**

Die avond lag Harry nog steeds in bed. Hoewel zijn tranen inmiddels gedroogd waren was de pijn er niet minder om geworden. Ron en Hermelien waren net nog bij hem geweest, maar hadden al snel ingezien dat hij op dit moment behoefte had om alleen te zijn. Daaraan kon hij zien dat hij misschien toch wel een goede keuze had gemaakt en blij mocht zijn met zulke vrienden.

Hij was net opnieuw de gebeurtenissen van de dag aan het overdenken toen hij wat commotie hoorde komen vanuit de afdelingskamer. Hij hoorde iemand met snelle pas de trap naar de slaapzaal oplopen en hij draaide zich naar de deur, benieuwd wie hem nu weer zou storen. De deur werd werkelijk opengegooid en in de deuropening stond een vrij boze professor Sneep.

"Potter wat heb je met Draco gedaan!", zei Sneep terwijl hij naar binnen liep.

"Niets meneer", zei Harry terwijl hij overeind ging zitten.

Sneep schudde zijn hoofd. "Luister, wat jullie in je vrije tijd uitvoeren moet je zelf weten, maar ik wil niet dat mijn lessen er hinder van onder vinden. Eerst kwam Draco naar het lokaal, die duidelijk niet in z'n eigen doen was en vervolgens besluit jij om maar helemaal niet op te dagen."

"Ik ben ziek", zei Harry kalm terwijl hij Sneep aankeek. Ziek was misschien nog niet eens een sterk genoeg woord. De pijn die hij voelde leek wel erger dan welke griep dan ook.

"Tenzij je in de ziekenzaal ligt en madame Plijster me verzekert dat je niet in staat bent om je toverstok vast te houden en een spreuk te zeggen, verwacht ik je binnen tien minuten in het lokaal."

"Maar professor", zei Harry die echt absoluut geen zin had in een les met Sneep en Draco.

"Tot zo Potter", zei Sneep terwijl hij de slaapzaal weer uitliep en de mensen die bij de deur probeerden iets van het gesprek op te vangen een vuile blik toewierp. Harry zuchtte en begon zich klaar te maken voor zijn les. Een kwartiertje later ging hij het lokaal binnen waar Sneep en Draco al op hem aan het wachten waren.

"Ik dacht dat ik tien minuten had gezegd", zei Sneep terwijl hij hem streng aanstaarde. "Maar ja, een beroemdheid als jij verwacht natuurlijk weer een speciale behandeling."

Een normale behandeling zal al fijn zijn, dacht Harry maar hij hield wijselijk zijn mond. Daar waar Draco gisteren waarschijnlijk nog voor hem was opgekomen, grijnsde hij nu alleen maar.

"Laten we maar beginnen voordat onze beroemdheid besluit ons weer te verlaten. Ik wil dat jullie dat tafeltje weer laten zweven op dezelfde plek als gisteren."

Om te zeggen dat de les een ramp was, is een understatement. Hij en Draco leken wel niet in staat om de spreuk tegelijk te zeggen. Die enkele keer dat dat wel lukte vloog het tafeltje vaak veel te hoog waarna ze elkaar ervan de schuld begonnen te geven.

De week erna bleven de lessen ook niet veel beter gaan. Het leek wel alsof de chemie tussen hen beide verdwenen was. Het scheelde waarschijnlijk ook als Harry wat minder zou denken over hoe het met hem en Draco zou kunnen zijn, en zich wat meer op de les zou concentreren. Het enige lichtpuntje was dat Sneep en Perkamentus hen op een avond kwamen vertellen dat ze waarschijnlijk een manier hadden bedacht om Voldemort te verslaan.

"We denken dat de vloek des doods waarschijnlijk sterk genoeg zou zijn als jullie hem tegelijkertijd zouden zeggen", zei Perkamentus.

"Zo simpel?", vroeg Draco niet gelovend.

"Als ik je eraan mag herinneren is deze vloek bepaald niet simpel en heeft hij op Harry na altijd uiterst effectief gewerkt. De reden dat jullie hem samen zouden moeten zeggen is niet alleen omdat jullie samen sterker zijn, maar ook omdat Harry alleen daar waarschijnlijk niet in zou kunnen slagen."

Na de vragende blik van Draco en Harry vervolgde Perkamentus.

"Harry zou waarschijnlijk niet één van de drie verboden vloeken kunnen gebruiken, simpelweg omdat hij daar te goed voor is."

Draco grijnsde gemeen en Harry keek een beetje beschaamd.

"Dit is juist een hele goede eigenschap, alleen zoals je in je vijfde jaar al gemerkt hebt met Bellatrix, werken de verboden vloeken niet met gerechtvaardigde woede. Daarom zou Draco je goed kunnen helpen omdat ik denk dat hij een zodanige 'opvoeding' heeft gehad dat hij, ondanks de regels van het ministerie, waarschijnlijk wel ervaring heeft met het gebruik ervan", zei Perkamentus met een beetje afkeurende blik.

Draco knikte.

Dat was inmiddels drie dagen geleden en Draco liep nu alleen rond in Zweinsveld. Hij merkte al snel dat alleen rondlopen niet zo leuk was als met een hele groep, maar hij vertikte het om in z'n eentje achter te blijven in het kasteel. Hij liep langs wat winkeltjes en zag precies het bekende trio Zacharias Zoetwarenhuis uitlopen. Een nieuwe woedegolf kwam in hem op toen hij Ron en Hermelien naast Harry zag lopen. Zij hadden hem van hem afgepakt. Z'n ogen verkleinde zich tot spleetjes en boos keek hij hen na. Het was hun schuld dat hij nu alleen achter was gebleven. Als hun er niet waren geweest had hij hier nu samen met Harry gelopen. Hij volgde ze met z'n ogen totdat zij de drie bezemstelen inliepen.

Hij wilde z'n weg weer vervolgen toen hij een groepje Zwadderaars zijn kant op zag lopen. Paniek vulde zijn lichaam en hij begon snel een andere kant op te lopen. Als ze hem alleen hadden zien lopen konden ze nooit veel goeds van plan zijn. Hij keek achterom om te kijken of hij nog steeds gevolgd werd en zag tot zijn ontzetting dat het groepje nog sneller was gaan lopen. Zonder op te letten waar hij heenliep vluchtte hij een steegje in, in de hoop daar een verstopplek te vinden. Hij had echter geen geluk, want nergens was een goede verstopplek en tot zijn ergernis liep het steegje ook nog eens dood. Hij wilde zich vlug omdraaien om snel het steegje uit te lopen toen hij de Zwadderaars al zag staan.

"Zeg je ons tegenwoordig helemaal geen gedag meer Draco?", zei Blaise terwijl hij naar voren liep.

"Dag", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n toverstok pakte. Hij was echter niet snel genoeg en Patty gilde al de ontwapeningsspreuk waardoor zijn toverstok wegvloog.

"Zo, dat praat alvast een stuk makkelijker", zei Blaise grijnzend.

"Wat wil je", zei Draco die maar meteen ter zake kwam. Het was te laat om zich hier nu nog uit te redden dus kon hij maar beter erachter komen wat ze van plan waren.

"Nog altijd even gezellig hoor ik", zei Blaise die duidelijk genoot van zijn rol in dit geheel. Draco keek Blaise alleen maar verveeld aan terwijl van binnen z'n hoofd racete met mogelijke scenario's.

"Nou, ik had het je graag allemaal uitgelegd Draco, maar feit is dat je een afspraak hebt en we haten het als je die zou missen. Dus…. vangen!", zei Blaise terwijl hij iets naar Draco toegooide.

Onmiddellijk traden Draco's zoekersinstincten in werking en met gemak ving hij het kleine doosje wat Blaise naar hem toegooide.

"Wat is..", maar Draco kon zijn zin al niet meer afmaken want op dat moment werd zijn vraag al beantwoord. Het kleine doosje dat hij gevangen had was een viavia en Draco kon alleen maar raden waar deze hem heen zou brengen.

"Kun je echt niet nog even blijven maat?", zei Ron toen Harry opstond in de drie bezemstelen.

"Sorry Ron, maar ik heb zometeen m'n les met Sneep en ik kan maar beter niet te laat komen."

"Nou, veel plezier dan", zei Ron terwijl hij z'n glas boterbier optilde.

"Bedankt", zei Harry en hij liep het café uit. Het was niet dat hij hun gezelschap niet waardeerde, maar sinds hij Draco vanmorgen in z'n eentje door de straat had zien lopen twijfelde hij opnieuw aan zijn keuze. Ron en Hermelien hadden altijd elkaar nog, terwijl Draco nu helemaal alleen achterbleef. Bovendien had hij ook werkelijk een les met Sneep omdat die had besloten om nu het Zweinsveldweekend was de les een keer aan het einde van de middag te houden in plaats van 's avonds. Alsof de man wist dat Draco allen zou zijn en hij op deze manier ook Harry's middag wilde verpesten.

Hij was inmiddels weer op Zweinstein aangekomen en liep naar het lokaal waar hun les zou plaatsvinden. Toen hij de deur van het lokaal opende was er echter nog niemand. Dat was vreemd. Meestal waren Sneep en Draco er al voordat hij kwam. Hij ging aan een tafeltje zitten om te wachten. Misschien hadden Sneep en Draco bedacht om nu hem een keer te laten wachten. Het was tien minuten nadat ze hadden afgesproken toen professor Sneep een keer het lokaal binnenkwam. Hij leek verbaasd om Harry te zien zitten.

"Potter wat doe jij hier?"

Dat is helemaal mooi. Eerst mijn middag verpesten en dan vervolgens vragen waarom ik hier ben, dacht Harry boos.

"Ik ben hier voor mijn les professor", zei Harry die z'n woede onder controle probeerde te houden.

Sneep keek verbaasd.

"De les gaat niet door Potter", zei Sneep zuur.

"Wat! U verpest mijn middag door mij zo vroeg hier te laten komen en vervolgens zegt u doodleuk dat de les niet doorgaat!", zei Harry boos.

"De les gaat niet door omdat Draco er niet is", zei Sneep die probeerde z'n zelfbeheersing niet te verliezen. "Hij is in de val gelokt en is nu ongetwijfeld meegenomen naar de heer van het duister. Ik vind het rot voor je dat Draco daardoor geen rekening heeft gehouden met jouw middag. Misschien dat je hem er later nog op kan aanspreken", zei Sneep sarcastisch.

Harry was echter al gestopt met luisteren na de eerste twee zinnen. Draco was bij Voldemort, hij moest hem redden.

"Potter wat ga je doen", zei Sneep toen hij de vastberaden blik in Harry's ogen zag.

"Ik ga Draco redden, ik zal hem terugbrengen op school", zei Harry vastbesloten.

"Nee Potter, je houdt je hier buiten. Laat de order dit oplossen!"

"En ik hier blijven zitten en niets doen!", zei Harry boos. "Ik ga Draco zoeken!"

Harry liep vastbesloten richting de deur. De deur bereikte hij echter nooit omdat op dat moment Sneep de verlamstraal riep. Met een klap viel Harry op de grond.

"Ik laat je jezelf niet in gevaar brengen", zei Sneep tegen de nu stilliggende Harry.

"Heldje spelen doe je maar als dit alles over is. Tot die tijd ben jij onze enige hoop op betere tijden", zei Sneep met een zuur gezicht. "Ik laat je jezelf daarom niet in gevaar brengen door zoiets stoms te doen."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hoofdstuk 17**

Langzaam deed Draco z'n ogen open en keek om zich heen. Hij was in een soort kleine kamer terecht gekomen. Door het kleine raampje dat er in zat kwam een donker licht, het moest dus inmiddels al avond zijn. Voorzichtig stond Draco op en liep naar de deur. Hij deed de klink naar beneden, maar zoals hij al verwacht had zat hij op slot. Hij besloot de kamer eens wat beter te bekijken. In de hoek bij het raampje stond een bed waar een groot zwart sprei over lag. Verder waren het kale witte muren, die het kamertje een beetje een ziekenhuissfeer gaven. De stoel naast het bed maakte het geheel af.

De deur van het kamertje ging krakend open en als een reactie hierop greep Draco gelijk naar z'n toverstok. Alleen om tot de ontdekking te komen dat z'n toverstok er niet meer was. Vanaf de deur klonk een geamuseerde lach.

"Draco, Draco, Draco, toch. Je dacht toch niet dat we je je toverstok zouden teruggeven."

"Vader", zei Draco terwijl hij opkeek naar de man die hem al die jaren groot gebracht had. Lucius z'n gezicht verharde.

"Dat ligt er maar net aan of je de juiste keuze maakt."

Deze woorden veroorzaakten een pijnlijke steek in z'n borst. Hoewel hij altijd had geweten dat zijn vader de heer van het duister boven alles stelde, hoopte hij toch dat zijn vader z'n eigen zoon belangrijker vond. Niet dus.

"Kom Draco, het is tijd", zei Lucius terwijl hij z'n masker opzette en de deur openhield voor Draco.

Draco's gedachten begonnen in sneltreinvaart te werken. Hij zou waarschijnlijk opnieuw moeten kiezen. Als hij nu opnieuw zou weigeren zou hij ongetwijfeld vermoord worden. Terwijl als hij het teken zou nemen hij mee zou moeten werken aan Harry's ondergang.

_Ik houd niet meer van je._

De hatelijke woorden spookten opnieuw door z'n hoofd. Potter had hem dus niet meer nodig, dan zou hij ook wel even laten zien dat hij verder kon gaan. En wat was daar een betere manier voor dan om zich aan te sluiten bij Voldemort? Met een kwaadaardige blik in z'n ogen en een zelfverzekerde houding volgde hij z'n vader de vele gangen door. Waar hij ook was, het was in ieder geval een groot oud huis, niet veel kleiner dan Malfoy Manor zo te zien. Z'n vader klopte op een grote donkere eikenhouten deur en de deur ging vanzelf open. In het midden van de kamer stond Voldemort met om hem heen in een halve cirkel allemaal dooddoeners. Terwijl zijn vader zich tussen de kring voegde liep Draco naar voren.

"Zo jonge Malfidus, nu ontmoeten we elkaar toch weer. Ik ga ervan uit dat je inmiddels een keuze hebt kunnen maken."

Langzaam viel Draco op z'n knieën en boog zijn hoofd terwijl hij vanuit z'n ooghoeken Voldemort bleek aankijken.

"Ik kies voor u mijn heer."

"Sta op jonge Malfidus."

Langzaam kwam Draco omhoog terwijl hij z'n hoofd gebogen hield.

"Steek je arm uit."

Het verbaasde Draco dat Voldemort hem niet strafte, had hij dan zo hard nieuwe volgers nodig? Draco deed wat hem gezegd was en hoorde hoe Voldemort dichterbij kwam. Toen hij Voldemort's bijna onmenselijke vingers zijn mouw op voelde stropen was z'n eerste reactie om z'n arm weg te trekken. Met veel wilskracht kon hij zichzelf echter inhouden. De pijn die hij hierna voelde had hij graag ingeruild voor die onmenselijke vingers. Het voelde alsof z'n hele arm in brand stond. Hij zag hoe het zwarte teken zich langzaam begon te vormen op z'n bleke huid. De kamer begon voor zijn ogen te draaien en hij kreeg een misselijk gevoel. Hij deed z'n best om bij bewustzijn te blijven, maar langzaamaan begon het toch zwart te worden voor zijn ogen. Hij voelde hoe de kracht uit z'n benen verdween en langzaam zakte hij in elkaar.

Hij hoorde de stemmen al voordat hij z'n ogen weer opendeed. In z'n arm voelde hij een kloppende pijn op de plaats waar nu ongetwijfeld het duistere teken zat. Een golf van misselijkheid kwam opnieuw over hem als hij dacht aan hoe Harry zou reageren als hij wist wat Draco nu deed. Hoe teleurgesteld hij zou zijn. Hij schudde z'n hoofd. Wat maakte hij zichzelf toch wijs? Het zou hem waarschijnlijk niets kunnen schelen. Hij hield toch niet van hem.

Hij deed z'n ogen weer open en zag hoe de heer van het duister hem aan het aanstaren was. Snel probeerde Draco weer op te staan, maar hij was nog te zwak en zakte weer door z'n knieën. Hij besloot daarom om maar vanaf deze knielende positie Voldemort aan te kijken. Voldemort bleef hem doordringend aanstaren zonder dat hij wat zei. Draco begon zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen maar was vastbesloten niet de eerste te zijn die sprak. Uiteindelijk verbrak Voldemort de stilte.

"Hoewel je nu de juiste keuze hebt gemaakt ben ik je eerste afwijzing nog niet vergeten."

Draco slikte, dit kon nooit veel goeds beteken.

"Je zult moeten bewijzen dat je echt loyaal aan mij bent. Daarom heb ik een opdracht voor je. Mocht je falen dan…."

Voldemort maakte z'n zin niet af, maar Draco wist zeker dat dat z'n dood zou betekenen.

"Ik wil dat je ervoor zorgt dat Potter donderdagavond om 20 uur in het midden van het Verboden Bos is. Hoe je het voor elkaar krijgt maakt mij niet uit, als je er maar voor zorgt dat hij nog leeft. Ik zal degene zijn die hem van zijn zielige leven beroofd."

Een soort lach verscheen op Voldemort's gezicht. "Niet langer zal hij ons in de weg lopen! Heb je je opdracht begrepen", zei Voldemort terwijl hij Draco strak aankeek.

"Ja heer", zei Draco terwijl hij slikte. Hoe moest hij dit nu weer gaan doen.

"Mooi, dan is het nu tijd voor je afstraffing."

Draco kreeg de tijd niet eens om in paniek te kijken want verschillende stralen vlogen al op hem af. De pijn die hij voelde was werkelijk niet te beschrijven en hij gilde het uit. Hij wist zeker dat hij op dit moment zou sterven. De pijn was gewoon te erg. Al snel overnam het duister hem en was hij voor de tweede keer vandaag buiten bewustzijn.

Toen hij z'n ogen opendeed zag hij dat hij weer in hetzelfde kamertje was als eerst. Hoewel hij wel pijn had was het minder pijn dan hij verwachtte. Hij stroopte z'n mauw op en zag het lelijke teken zitten. Voorzichtig ging hij er met z'n vingers overheen. Het was nog steeds erg gevoelig en leek werkelijk in z'n huid gebrand. Gisteravond was dus geen nachtmerrie geweest. Langzaam kwam hij overeind en voorzichtig probeerde hij te gaan staan. Hij zette een paar stappen totdat de deur ineens openvloog. Geschrokken keek hij om. Ze moesten zeker een spreuk hebben uitgesproken die hen waarschuwde zodra hij uit bed stapte. Z'n vader stond in de deuropening en liep langzaam op hem af. Gespannen wachtte Draco af wat hij zou doen. Met een harde klap maakte zijn vaders hand contact met z'n gezicht.

"Vind je het soms leuk om je vader voor schut te zetten en de familienaam te schande te brengen", siste Lucius kwaad. "Het uitgillen om een beetje pijn en zelfs tot twee keer toe je bewustzijn verliezen. Hoe denk je dat dat er tegenover de andere dooddoeners uit heeft gezien!"

Draco hield wijselijk zijn mond. Het was duidelijk dat z'n vader hier geen antwoord op verwachtte.

"Eerst het teken weigeren en nu weer dit! Vind je het leuk om je familie voor gek te zetten?"

Lucius keek Draco vol woede aan.

"Je zorgt maar dat deze opdracht slaagt. Als je faalt zal de wraak van onze heer niets lijken vergeleken met wat ik zal doen", zei Lucius waarschuwend.

Draco slikte.

"Hier is een viavia die je over tien minuten naar Zweinsveld zal brengen. Zorg dat deze opdracht slaagt en dat onze familie trots op je kan zijn", zei Lucius terwijl hij een hand op Draco's schouder legde en hem de viavia gaf.

"Succes."

Draco keek toe hij zijn vader het kamertje weer verliet. Hij stond er een beetje hulpeloos bij met de viavia in z'n handen en zijn toverstok die op het nachtkastje lag. Hoe die daar gekomen was zou hij niet weten, hij was al lang blij dat hij hem weer terug had. Nu begon echter het lastigste van zijn opdracht, hoe moest hij Potter het bos in krijgen…..

Harry was een paar uur later weer verlost van de verlamspreuk, maar niet voordat Sneep met Ron en Hermelien gesproken had. Sneep had hen verteld dat ze Harry onder geen beding uit het oog mochten verliezen, de precieze reden had hij niet gezegd. Tot Harry's ongenoegen deden Ron en Hermelien precies wat Sneep had gezegd en volgden ze hem overal naartoe. Een paar keer dacht Harry erover om gewoon te vertellen wat er met Draco aan de hand is in de hoop dat zijn vrienden hem zouden laten gaan. Hij zag echter het boze gezicht van Ron al voor zich, die zou zeggen dat het Malfidus's verdiende loon zou zijn. En Hermelien als stem van de wijsheid zou vast zeggen dat het een val was en dat hij toch een dooddoener was. Nee, Harry kon onmogelijk vertellen wat er met Draco aan de hand was als hij hun vriendschap niet in gevaar wilde brengen.

Verschillende keren had hij geprobeerd om aan hun oplettendheid te ontsnappen. Eén keer was hij heel dicht bij een geslaagde poging. Hij wachtte die avond totdat Ron eindelijk sliep. Snel trok hij z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel aan en verliet hij stilletjes de slaapzaal. Hij dacht dat het hem eindelijk gelukt was. Nog voordat hij echter de deur van de afdelingskamer bereikt had, nog voordat hij zelfs de trap was afgelopen, werd hij al gestopt. Hermelien had op de één na onderste trede één of andere spreuk uitgesproken waardoor zijn voeten bleven vastkleven aan de trap. Z'n kamergenoten waren vast gewaarschuwd om over die tree heen te stappen. Een beetje ontmoedigt maar nog niet van plan om het op te geven begon hij z'n schoenen los te maken, dan ging hij maar zonder schoenen verder. Nog voordat hij z'n schoenen uithad voelde hij echter hoe de onzichtbaarheidsmantel van hem werd afgetrokken. En voor hem stond Hermelien. Ze had, zo bleek, behalve de plakspreuk ook een spreuk gezegd die haar waarschuwde wanneer iemand erop stapte. Zijn ontsnappingspoging was dus opnieuw mislukt.

Harry zat die ochtend moe en bezorgd aan het ontbijt. Hij had die nacht geen oog dichtgedaan en zat ook nu nog bijna constant met z'n gedachten bij Draco. Zijn verbazing was dan ook groot toen hij de blonde Zwadderaar gewoon aan de Zwadderich tafel zag zitten. Verbaasd staarde hij naar Draco, maar die leek vastbesloten Harry te negeren. Hij was ook weer in het middelpunt van de belangstelling aan de Zwadderich tafel. Hoewel Harry het fijn vond dat Draco schrijnbaar weer verder was gegaan kon hij een naar gevoel toch niet onderdrukken. Want wat heeft ervoor gezorgd dat zijn status zo plotseling weer hersteld is?

Harry wilde graag met Draco praten om te vragen wat er gebeurd was, maar dit bleek een onmogelijke opgave. Ten eerste leek Draco vastbesloten om Harry te ontwijken en zelfs als dat niet het geval was geweest leken Hermelien en Ron nog steeds vastbesloten om hem niet uit het zicht te verliezen. Zelfs de lessen van Draco en hem had Sneep deze week uitgesteld zodat ook hier geen kans was om met Draco te spreken. Het was inmiddels donderdagmiddag en Harry zat in z'n slaapzaal te bedenken hoe hij Draco toch te spreken kon krijgen, toen hij ineens een uil hoorde tikken op het raam. Nieuwsgierig maakte hij het raam open en zag hoe de bruine uil sierlijk op zijn bed landde. Nieuwsgierig haalde hij het papiertje van zijn poot. Hij vouwde het open en begon te lezen. Een glimlach kwam op z'n lippen toen hij zag wat er stond. Het was een briefje van Draco met de vraag of hij hem vanavond wilde spreken. De plaats en tijd stonden met sierlijke letters op het papier geschreven. Deze dag was zojuist een stuk beter geworden, dacht Harry blij.

* * *

Dit en het vorige hoofdstuk zijn eigenlijk een beetje vullers. In het volgende hoofstuk zal de actie komen ;) 


	18. Chapter 18

Ik wilde voor dit hoofdstuk even waarschuwen dat het verhaal een happy ending gaat krijgen. En tja... veel leesplezier!**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 18**

Ron liep tevreden het zwerkbalveld af richting het kasteel. Hij was zojuist gaan spioneren bij de training van het team van Ravenklauw. Hoewel hij er alle vertrouwen in had dat Griffoendor met gemak van hen zou winnen kon een beetje extra hulp natuurlijk nooit kwaad. Hij was in een beetje euforische stemming totdat hij hen zag. Z'n ogen verkleinden zich tot spleetjes. Het was duidelijk dat ze hem nog niet gezien hadden. Daar liepen naast elkaar Malfidus en Harry richting het verboden bos. Hij dacht dat Harry zijn fout had ingezien, maar het was duidelijk dat hij er nog niets van geleerd had.

_Nee Ron, ik kan niet met je mee spioneren. Ik ga samen met Hermelien huiswerk maken._

De woorden van Harry gingen weer door z'n hoofd. Niet alleen hield hij zich niet aan zijn belofte, hij had ook nog eens tegen hem gelogen. Met grote en boze stappen liep Ron op het tweetal af. Ze moesten zijn voetstappen gehoord hebben want nog voordat hij hen bereikt had draaiden ze zich al om.

"Ron", zei Harry die niet echt leek te weten wat hij moest zeggen.

Ron luisterde echter niet en nog voordat iemand hem kon tegenhouden haalde hij al uit naar Draco. Met een tevreden knal raakte hij Draco vol op het gezicht. Voordat hij echter weer kon uithalen greep Harry naar z'n toverstok en riep de verlammingsspreuk.

"Gaat het?", vroeg hij bezorgd terwijl hij naar Draco keek. Draco wreef een beetje over z'n gezicht. Morgen zou er vast een grote blauwe plek op verschijnen. Hij zal die wezel hier nog wel voor terugpakken, maar eerst moest hij zorgen dat ze het verboden bos ingingen.

"Behalve voor het feit dat die wezel zojuist bijna m'n gezicht in tweeën heeft geslagen gaat het wel."

Draco wreef nog een keer over z'n gezicht en zag hoe Harry naar Ron keek.

"Kom laten we verdergaan", zei Draco terwijl hij weer richting het bos begon te lopen. Harry knikte en volgde Draco.

In stilte liepen ze verder totdat ze het bos bereikten. Draco voelde hoe het teken onder zijn kleding steeds meer begon te branden. Ze moesten dus in de buurt komen.

"Hierin?", vroeg Harry terwijl hij een beetje aarzelend het bos inkeek.

"Ja", was het enige wat Draco zei voordat hij weer verder begon te lopen.

Het bos leek steeds donkerder te worden en een onheilspellende wind waaide door de bomen. Draco hield z'n ogen en oren goed open, wetend wat voor gevaren zich in het bos konden bevinden. Hij hoorde een takje breken en vliegensvlug draaide hij zich om.

"Sorry", zei Harry terwijl hij het gebroken takje omhoog hield. "Is het nog ver?"

"We zijn er bijna", zei Draco die het teken nu voelde kloppen. Al kon dat ook z'n hartslag zijn. Een drang van misselijkheid kwam opzetten, maar Draco vocht het weg. Dit moest gewoon gebeuren. Hij liep verder en hoopte maar dat ze er nu bijna zouden zijn, bang dat hij het plan anders niet meer door kon zetten. Hij kwam bij een soort open plek en voor hij het wist hoorde hij allemaal 'plop' geluidjes als teken dat er mensen in hun buurt verschijnselden. Draco keek om en zag hoe ze inmiddels omringd waren door allemaal dooddoeners. Hij keek naar Harry die ondertussen al vastgebonden was zodat hij niet meer weg kon rennen. Hij slikte en keek snel weer weg. Dit was gewoon het allerbeste. Het was nu te laat om terug te gaan.

"Jonge Malfidus, het is je dus gelukt."

Draco kende deze stem maar al te goed. Hij had hem vaak genoeg gehoord in z'n nachtmerries. Zodra hij Voldemort zag boog hij meteen.

"Ja mijn heer."

Voldemort had echter al geen aandacht meer voor Draco en had zijn blik inmiddels op Harry gericht.

"Zo Potter, we ontmoeten elkaar dus opnieuw."

Draco zag hoe Harry vocht tegen de touwen die hem vasthielden en keek snel weer weg.

"Wat vind je van mijn nieuwste dienaar? Een echte topper nietwaar."

Draco kon gewoon niet kijken en probeerde overal behalve die kant op te kijken. Op de één of andere manier werd zijn blik echter toch steeds weer die kant opgetrokken.

"Niet zoveel zin om te praten vandaag hè? Ach, ik wilde het praatgedeelte vandaag toch al achterwege laten, we willen toch niet dat het je opnieuw lukt om met een enorme dosis geluk te ontsnappen."

Draco's ogen gingen naar Harry en hij zag dat Harry nog verrassend rustig was gezien de omstandigheden.

"Je komt hier niet mee weg!", zei Harry boos.

"Oh nee? Let maar eens op", zei Voldemort terwijl hij z'n toverstok op Harry richtte. "Mijn trouwe dienaars, let goed op want dit is een historisch moment."

Voldemort keek met een gemene grijns naar Harry. "Zeg maar gedag tegen deze aarde Potter want je zult vlug weer herenigd worden met je ouders", zei Voldemort terwijl hij het woord 'ouders' met veel afschuw uitsprak. Draco zag hoe Harry's ogen de zijne zochten en hem bijna dwong om toe te kijken.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Een groene lichtstraal vloog uit Voldemort's toverstok en raakte Harry vol op het lichaam.

Draco kon niets anders dan als versteend toekijken naar wat er gebeurde. Hij wilde huilen…gillen…. schreeuwen… Maar in plaats daarvan keek hij alleen maar toe. Toen hij zag hoe de straal Harry's lichaam raakte leek al het gevoel hem te verlaten. Gevoelloos keek hij hoe Harry's lichaam op de grond viel. Hij wist dat dit zou gebeuren, maar toch was het moeilijk om aan te zien.

De dooddoeners grijnsden triomfantelijk terwijl ze toekeken hoe ze eindelijk verlost zouden worden van Harry Potter. Hun leider kon nu eindelijk de wereld overnemen en er was niets wat hem nog kon stoppen. Voldemort boog zich over het nu levenloze lichaam van Harry Potter. Hij controleerde of 'De Jongen Die Bleef Leven' dit keer echt dood was en grijnsde tevreden toen zijn controle positief was.

"Mijn trouwe volgers, een nieuw tijdperk is zojuist aangebroken. Niets kan mij nu nog tegenhouden. Eindelijk zullen we de wereld gaan verlossen van alle modderbloedjes en halfbloedjes die ons volbloedtovenaars belachelijk maken. Ik zal zeggen: laat de schoonmaak beginnen! Morsmordre!"

Het duistere teken vloog uit Voldemort's toverstok en verlichte het bos in een groene gloed. De dooddoeners juichten terwijl ze hun feestje aan het vieren waren.

Behalve Draco. Die stond nog steeds een beetje als versteend naar het tafereel te kijken. En terwijl Voldemort en de dooddoeners verdwijnselden om hun woorden kracht bij te zetten bleef Draco nog alleen achter. Hij wachtte totdat alle dooddoeners verdwenen waren voordat hij naast Harry's levenloze lichaam neerknielde en Harry's hoofd in z'n armen nam.

"Nee!" gilde Draco terwijl hij z'n best deed om z'n tranen tegen te houden. Dit lukte echter niet erg goed en enkele wisten te ontsnappen.

"Nee!" schreeuwde Draco opnieuw, dit keer in een iets zwakkere stem. "Waarom nou", zei Draco terwijl hij wat haar uit Harry's gezicht veegde. "Allemaal mijn schuld", snikte Draco. "Ik had nooit…."

Opnieuw ontsnapten er enkele tranen maar Draco veegde ze woest weg.

"En nu dit… ik…"

Draco kon zijn tranen niet langer tegenhouden en vrijuit stroomden ze nu over z'n gezicht.

Ron keek een beetje verward in het rond. Hoe was hij hier ook alweer terechtgekomen? Zijn onwetendheid duurde echter niet lang, want al snel kwamen zijn herinneringen weer bovendrijven. Oh ja, Harry had weer contact met Malfidus. Ron keek naar het bos waar hij Harry en Draco naar toe had zien lopen en zag toen het duistere teken in de lucht.

Oh nee, dacht Ron terwijl hij meteen richting het bos begon te rennen. Die stomme Malfidus had hem waarschijnlijk zo in de val gelokt, waarom luisterde Harry ook niet naar hem. Hoewel Ron boos was over het feit dat z'n beste vriend tegen hem gelogen had en weer naar Malfidus was gegaan moest hij er toch voor zorgen dat Harry in veiligheid zou komen.

Hopelijk was het nog niet te laat. Dat hele homo gedoe was toch de schuld van Malfidus. Ron's woede bereikte opnieuw een hoogtepunt en hij begon nog harder door het bos te rennen. De kleine spinnen die over de grond liepen vielen hem niet op, het enige waaraan hij kon denken was Harry.

Eindelijk bereikte hij de soort open plek in het bos en zag daar Malfidus met Harry's nogal stilliggende lichaam.

"Jij klootzak van een dooddoener! Jij hebt hem vermoord!", gilde Ron. Zijn woede begon nu echt het kookpunt te bereiken en hij richtte z'n toverstok op Draco. Draco keek met roodbetraande ogen op in het woedende gezicht van Ron.

"Het is niet wat je denkt."

"Je hebt hem vermoord! Het is jouw schuld dat hij nu dood is!", gilde Ron terwijl zijn gezicht inmiddels net zo rood begon te worden als zijn haar.

Draco keek van Ron naar z'n toverstok en haalde een keer diep adem.

"Oké Wezel, je hebt gelijk. Ik ben de reden dat hij dood is", zei Draco terwijl hij langzaam opstond. "Vermoord me maar", zei Draco terwijl hij met z'n armen wijd ging staan.

Ron was duidelijk een beetje verrast door deze houding van Draco.

"Ik verdien het om dood te gaan dus waar wacht je nog op."

Ron keek Draco met een calculerende blik aan. Dit was waarschijnlijk één van de weinige keren dat hij eerst nadacht voor hij iets deed. Hermelien's gedrag begon zeker op hem over te gaan, want vroeger zou hij niet getwijfeld hebben om Malfidus te vermoorden.

"Dat zou wel lekker makkelijk voor je zijn nietwaar? Jij zal zo wel heel eenvoudig je straf ontlopen. Maar nee Malfidus, hoe graag ik je ook met m'n eigen handen zou willen doden laat ik die eer toch graag aan de dementors over. Maar dat betekent natuurlijk niet dat ik niet een andere spreuk dan de verboden vloeken kan gebruiken om je te martelen."

Draco hoorde Ron's woorden over zich heenkomen. Op dit moment wilde hij niets liever dan zelf dood zijn. Hij was degene die dood had moeten zijn niet…" Hij slikte opnieuw en knipperde om opkomende tranen tegen te houden.

De blik in z'n ogen terwijl Draco toekeek hoe Voldemort de vloek des doods over hem uitsprak was waarschijnlijk voor eeuwig op zijn netvlies gebrand. Hij schudde zijn hoofd en richtte zich weer op het heden. Hij keek Ron aan en zag hoe een lichtstraal uit Ron's toverstok op hem afkwam.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hoofdstuk 19**

Langzaam opende Draco zijn ogen. Z'n hoofd voelde aan alsof het ieder moment uit elkaar zou barsten. Het felle licht dat hem groette leek de pijn alleen maar erger te maken en snel sloot hij z'n ogen weer. Hij probeerde zich weer te herinneren wat er was gebeurt maar de pijn in z'n hoofd zorgde ervoor dat hij niet goed kon nadenken, dus gaf hij het maar op.

"Meneer Malfidus bent u wakker?"

In de verte hoorde Draco een vrouwenstem naar hem roepen maar hij was te vermoeid om te antwoorden.

"Ik ga u nu een drankje geven dat u moet doorslikken. Het zal ervoor zorgen dat de pijn in uw hoofd iets minder wordt."

Draco hoefde geen antwoord te geven want hij voelde al hoe een drankje in z'n mond werd gegoten en slikte het automatisch door. In de verte hoorde hij gefluister, maar hij kon zichzelf er niet toe zetten om geconcentreerd te luisteren. De pijn in z'n hoofd was nog niet echt minder geworden en hij begon zich af te vragen of het drankje wel werkte. Na een aantal minuten zakte de pijn echter voor een groot deel weg tot er alleen nog een zacht geklop in z'n achterhoofd eraan herinnerde. Opnieuw opende hij langzaam z'n ogen. Dit keer merkte hij dat er van een erg fel licht geen sprake was. Hij probeerde z'n omgeving in zich op te nemen. Hij lag in een bed wat zo te zien in de ziekenzaal stond. Verschillende schermen die om z'n bed stonden zorgden er echter voor dat hij hier niet echt zeker van kon zijn.

Voorzichtig probeerde hij uit bed te gaan. Hij had altijd al een hekel gehad aan de ziekenzaal en wilde er daarom ook zo snel mogelijk weg. Hij probeerde naast het bed te gaan staan, maar viel als een soort zoutzak op de grond. Zijn benen leken de kracht wel niet te hebben om hem te dragen.

"Shit", mopperde hij terwijl hij in de verte voetstappen hoorde naderen. Het scherm werd weggeschoven en voor hem stonden professor Perkamentus, professor Anderling en….

Draco knipperde met z'n ogen om te zien of hij het wel goed zag. Natuurlijk wist hij dat hij nog leefde, maar hij had niet verwacht dat hij ook nog maar iets met hem te maken wilde hebben.

"Ow wat doet u nou uit bed, daar bent u nog lang niet sterk genoeg voor."

Madame Plijster kwam hoofdschuddend aangelopen.

"Harry zou je me even kunnen helpen?", zei Madame Plijster terwijl ze Draco's arm al vastpakte. Draco draaide zich naar Harry, zeker wetend dat hij zou weigeren, maar tot zijn verbazing liep hij naar Draco's andere kant terwijl ze hem samen weer op het bed tilden.

"Bedankt", mompelde Draco die zich wat ongemakkelijk voelde. Hij vond het maar niets om van anderen afhankelijk te zijn en was verbaasd dat ze hem wilden helpen na wat hij had gedaan. Hoewel, misschien was dat het hem nou juist. Misschien wisten ze nog wel niet wat hij had gedaan. Hij keek naar professor Anderling en Perkamentus maar kon niets te weten komen uit hun gezichtsuitdrukking.

"Draco ik zou graag willen weten wat er allemaal gebeurt is", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij hem serieus aankeek.

"Het is mijn schuld dat professor Sneep dood is, is dat wat u wilt horen", zei Draco terwijl hij slikte.

"Waarom vertel je me niet hoe jullie in die situatie terecht gekomen zijn", zei Perkamentus rustig.

"Het is allemaal mijn schuld", zei Draco terwijl hij naar z'n handen staarde.

"Severus was een volwassen man en wist wat hij deed Draco. Hij heeft mij een brief geschreven waarin hij jullie plan uitlegde en duidelijk maakte dat jij niet aansprakelijk was."

"Maar dat ben ik wel", zei Draco terwijl hij z'n blik op z'n handen gericht hield. Hij haalde een keer diep adem. "Als ik niet… Als ik… het is allemaal mijn schuld."

"Ik zou graag jou kant van het verhaal willen horen Draco en ik denk dat Harry daar ook recht op heeft. Het is namelijk nogal schokkend als je beste vriend de afdelingskamer komt ingelopen en zegt dat jij hem hebt vermoord terwijl hij gewoon z'n huiswerk aan het maken was."

Draco keek even naar Harry en zuchtte. Hij wist dat dit moment een keer moest komen. Hij haalde een keer diep adem en begon met vertellen. Z'n ogen hield hij strak op het voeteneind gericht, hij kon gewoon niet iemand aankijken.

"Ik… Tijdens het Zweinsveld weekend ben ik met een viavia naar de heer van het duister gebracht. Daar werd ik zo ongeveer gedwongen om het duistere teken te nemen. Als ik zou weigeren zouden ze me vermoorden. Ik besloot om het teken te nemen in de hoop er dan vanaf te zijn. Ik had beter moeten weten", zei Draco met een humorloze lach. "Ze hadden voor mij een speciale opdracht. Ik moest ervoor zorgen dat Harry op donderdagavond om 8 uur in het verboden bos was, anders zouden ze me alsnog vermoorden."

Hij keek op en staarde Harry aan.

"Ik kon het niet. Ondanks onze ruzie kon ik je niet zo verraden. Ik moest dus een alternatief verzinnen, maar de tijd begon te dringen. Professor Sneep merkte dat ik nogal rusteloos was, maar ik weigerde te vertellen wat er was. Hij wist dat ik het duistere teken had en nadat hij wat navraag had gedaan bij andere dooddoeners kreeg hij te horen over mijn opdracht. Hij confronteerde me en vertelde me dat hij er alles aan zou doen om ervoor te zorgen dat m'n opdracht niet zou slagen. Ik zei dat ik Harry ook geen kwaad wilde doen, maar dat als ik niet met hem het bos in zou komen ik zo goed als dood was. Dat was toen professor Sneep met het verwisseldrank idee kwam. Ik wilde in eerste instantie hier niet aan meewerken, omdat ik wist wat er dan waarschijnlijk met hem zou gebeuren. Hij zei echter dat het mijn enige keus was en dat als ik dit niet zou doen ik wel meer dan mijn eigen leven in gevaar bracht, namelijk dat van duizenden andere. Hij vertelde hoe ik m'n toekomst nog voor me had en hoe hij ervoor zou zorgen dat ik niet dezelfde fouten als hem zou maken. Ik merkte dat je met me wilde praten Harry, maar ik kon je gewoon niet onder ogen komen. Ik moest zorgen dat jij me niet aan het volgen was en daardoor jezelf in gevaar zou brengen, dus schreef ik jou het briefje met de vraag om me te ontmoeten. Ik hoopte dat dat zou voorkomen dat je me volgde. Ik en professor Sneep vermomd als Harry liepen dus naar het bos, waar die stomme wezelvriend van je ons hele plan nog bijna deed mislukken."

Draco kreeg een boze gezichtsuitdrukking terwijl hij er weer aan terugdacht.

"We hebben weten te voorkomen dat hij ons volgde en gingen het bos in. Daar verscheen de heer van het duister met enkele dooddoeners en dat was…." Draco slikte. "Dat was toen…"

Hij kon de woorden gewoon niet uitspreken. Perkamentus knikte dat hij het begrepen had en Draco ging verder.

"Ze verdwijnselden weer en ik bleef bij professor Sneep. Dat was toen Wemel ineens kwam aanlopen en…."

Draco probeerde zich te herinneren wat er daarna gebeurt was, maar het was allemaal een grote waas voor hem.

"En het volgende dat ik weer weet is dat ik hier wakker werd."

Iedereen bleef stil en Draco durfde niet op te kijken, bang dat hij teleurstelling in hun ogen zou zien. Het was uiteindelijk Perkamentus die de stilte verbrak.

"Wat gebeurt is is gebeurt en we zullen weer verder moeten. Het feit dat Voldemort denkt dat hij Harry heeft vermoord kan in ons voordeel werken. We moeten ervoor zorgen dat hij zo lang mogelijk in die waan blijft. Bijna alle zwadderaars zijn voor de vakantie naar huis gegaan en Minerva?"

"Ik heb met de Griffoendors gesproken en ze beloofden hun mond te houden", antwoordde professor Anderling.

"Harry het is belangrijk dat zo min mogelijk mensen je zien. Het is het beste als je je afdelingskamer niet uitkomt."

Harry keek een beetje boos naar Perkamentus, duidelijk niet blij met dit nieuws.

"Als je iets te eten wilt hebben kun je Dobby of één van de andere huiselfen roepen."

Harry zuchtte en knikte. Hij had z'n vakantie wel iets anders voorgesteld dan opgesloten in de afdelingskamer.

Draco hoorde alles rustig aan en zag Madame Plijster zijn kant oplopen.

"Als jullie dan nu de patiënt met rust willen laten. Hij heeft rust nodig", zei Madame Plijster terwijl ze het groepje streng aankeek.

"Het gaat prima", zei Draco protesterend, hij wilde hier het liefste zo snel mogelijk weg.

"Nee, dat gaat het niet", zei Madame Plijster. "Je zult nog zeker drie dagen in bed moeten liggen. Je lichaam heeft het zwaar te verduren gehad en is, zoals je net al ondervonden hebt, gewoon nog niet sterk genoeg om je te dragen."

"Drie dagen!", zei Draco geschrokken. Hij dacht dat hij in het ergste geval nog een drankje zou krijgen waardoor hij nog een paar uur hier zou moeten blijven. Dat hij hier nog drie dagen vast zat had hij echter niet gedacht.

"Drie dagen", bevestigde Madame Plijster. "En u zult in uw bed moeten blijven."

Draco keek haar boos aan maar zie niets. Hij wist dat ze hem alleen maar wilde helpen, maar om drie dagen lang in bed te liggen had hij ook niet echt zin in.

Madame Plijster kuchte toen ze zag dat het hele gezelschap nog steeds om Draco's bed heen stond.

"Juist Poppy, we zullen weer eens gaan."

Professor Perkamentus en Anderling draaiden zich al om, maar Harry bleef Draco nog wat langer aankijken. Draco keek terug. Er waren zoveel dingen die hij tegen hem wilde zeggen, maar hij wist dat dat op dit moment niet kon.

"Kom je Harry?", zei Perkamentus terwijl hij achterom keek. Harry draaide zich om en het moment was gebroken. Draco zag hoe Harry de ziekenzaal uitliep. Nu iedereen weg was voelde hij pas hoe moe hij eigenlijk was en langzaam viel hij in slaap.

Hij opende z'n ogen en keek in het rond. Het was inmiddels al donker dus het zou wel avond zijn. Hij rekte zich uit en stopte halverwege de beweging. Daar zag hij Harry staan. Het was duidelijk dat hij nog niet goed wakker was, want hij wist dat Harry in de Griffoendor afdelingskamer moest blijven. Bovendien, waarom zou Harry hem nu nog willen zien. Hij wreef in z'n ogen en keek opnieuw. Nu zag hij inderdaad niets anders dan duisternis. Het was duidelijk dat hij zich net vergist had.

"Ik vroeg me al af wanneer je eindelijk een keer wakker werd."

Draco draaide zich om en zag Harry aan de andere kant van zijn bed staan.

"Harry?", zei Draco.

"Ik hoor dat je m'n naam nog niet vergeten bent."

Draco staarde Harry verward aan.

"Maar wat doe je hier? Perkamentus had gezegd dat je de afdelingskamer niet uit mocht." Hij wilde ook vragen waarom Harry naar hem toe was gekomen, maar wilde hem niet gelijk wegjagen. Als hij maar geduld had zou hij daar vast vanzelf achterkomen. Harry haalde z'n schouders op.

"Ik wilde zien hoe het met je gaat en…."

Harry stopte even en keek Draco aan. "Ik wilde zeggen dat het me spijt."

Draco keek Harry niet begrijpend aan.

"Waar heb je het over? Jij bent niet degene die ervoor gezorgd heeft dat… dat er nu iemand dood is."

Harry schudde z'n hoofd.

"Weet je nog toen het zo regende en jij me achterna kwam naar buiten?"

Draco's ogen verkleinden zich. Dat wist hij nog maar al te goed, dat was toen Harry hem vertelde dat hij niet van hem hield.

"Ik meende niet wat ik toen zei Draco. Ik hou nog steeds van je."

Hoewel Harry oprecht over kwam keek Draco hem toch een beetje argwanend aan.

"Wie zegt mij dat je je morgen niet weer bedenkt en zegt dat je me haat?"

"Ik heb je nooit gehaten, niet echt", zei Harry. "En ik beloof je dat ik de waarheid spreek Draco."

Draco bleef stil en keek Harry recht in z'n ogen. Harry begon zich een beetje ongemakkelijk te voelen door Draco's stilte en z'n gestaar.

"Draco?", zei Harry een beetje onzeker, bang dat hij een fout had gemaakt door hier vanavond te komen.

"Ik was zo boos op je na die ochtend. Ik begreep het niet en was vastbesloten wraak op je te nemen nadat je me zo rot had laten voelen. Alleen het gekke was, dat toen de ultieme mogelijkheid om wraak te nemen kwam, om jou uit te leveren aan de heer van het duister. Ik kon het gewoon niet."

Draco lachte humorloos. "Al die tijd wilde ik wraak nemen en toen kon ik het gewoon niet."

Harry bleef stil en keek Draco aan. Hij wilde naar Draco toegaan en zeggen dat het hem speet, maar hij was bang dat Draco boos op hem zou worden. Hij kon niet echt hoogte krijgen van Draco's gedrag. Hij besloot het risico te nemen en overbrugde de afstand tussen hemzelf en Draco's bed. Toen hij het bed bereikt had bleef hij stil staan, een beetje onzeker over wat hij nu wilde doen.

"Je hebt het juiste gedaan. Ik had dat toen nooit mogen zeggen, het spijt me", zei Harry opnieuw.

"Weet je wat het ergste was. Wat nog wel het ergste van alles was. Ondanks wat je gezegd had, ondanks dat je mij duidelijk had gemaakt dat je niet van me hield. Ik ben nooit gestopt van jou te houden", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry in de ogen keek.

Harry voelde hoe hij naar voren leunde en was even bang dat Draco z'n hoofd weg zou draaien en hem zou vragen waar hij nou helemaal mee bezig was. Maar dit gebeurde niet. Toen Harry bijna bij Draco's mond was overbrugde Draco zelf de laatste centimeters totdat hun lippen elkaar raakten.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hoofdstuk 20**

Draco werd gek van het wachten. Harry had gisteravond beloofd om de volgende avond opnieuw langs te komen en hoewel Draco wist dat het veiliger zou zijn als Harry niet kwam kon hij het niet helpen om er toch naar uit te kijken. Dit vooruitzicht zorgde er in ieder geval voor dat hij al die misselijkmakende drankjes innam en zich aan zijn bedrust hield. Oké, misschien maakte hij het Madame Plijster niet altijd even gemakkelijk en had hij misschien ook wel een beetje gezeurd, nou ja heel erg gezeurd. Maar wat had ze verwacht door hem die drie dagen bedrust toe te schrijven.

De avond was nu echter eindelijk gekomen. Draco keek op de klok en zag dat het 21 uur was. Waar bleef Harry? Wist hij dan niet hoe Draco al de hele tijd op hem aan het wachten was? Hij zuchtte geïrriteerd en keek nogmaals naar de boeken die Madame Plijster hem had gebracht om te lezen. Als ze serieus dacht dat hij in z'n vakantie leerboeken ging lezen moest ze misschien zelf eens één van haar medicijnen innemen. Draco glansde opnieuw naar de klok: 5 over 9. Waarom leek de tijd nou tien keer zo langzaam te gaan als je alleen maar in bed mocht liggen?

Draco sloeg het deken van zich af en ging overeind zitten. Hij had er genoeg van. De hele dag had hij al in dit rotbed gelegen en het werd tijd dat hij er eens uitging. Het zag er nog niet naar uit dat Harry snel zou komen en de ziekenzaal was ook zo goed als verlaten. Mooi, er was dus niemand die hem kon tegenhouden.

Hij sloeg z'n benen over de bedrand en haalde een keer diep adem. Hij kon dit wel. Die stomme zuster wist er gewoon niets van en hij zou dat bewijzen ook. Zodra hij de ziekenzaal uit zou lopen zou hij eerst even naar haar toe gaan.

Net toen hij het bed wilde afgaan zag hij Harry ogenschijnlijk uit het niets verschijnen.

"Waar ben jij mee bezig?", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco's staat in nam. Draco zat met z'n ziekenhuisgewaad aan aan de rand van het bed. De dekens van z'n bed waren naar één kant geschoven en het zag ernaar uit alsof hij ieder moment het bed uit kon gaan.

"Ik zal je laten zien dat die zuster geen idee heeft waar ze het over heeft."

Harry zag Draco's vastbesloten blik en schrok. Hij had die blik vaker gezien en wist dat het dan bijna onmogelijk was om hem nog op andere gedachten te brengen. Hij wist echter ook dat als hij niets zou doen Draco waarschijnlijk nog meer gewond zou raken. Madame Plijster had het eigenlijk nooit mis en Harry kon ook niet geloven dat ze dit keer een fout had gemaakt.

"Maar Draco weet je dan niet meer hoe je gister op de grond belande?", zei Harry langzaam.

Draco keek hem boos aan, duidelijk niet blij om daar weer aan herinnerd te worden.

"We zijn nu weer een dag verder."

"Draco waarom ga je niet gewoon weer in je bed liggen", zei Harry voorzichtig, proberend om Draco niet kwaad te maken. "Doe nou geen overhaaste domme dingen die…"

"Wou je zeggen dat ik dom ben Potter", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry boos aankeek.

Harry rilde toen hij Draco weer z'n achternaam hoorde gebruiken. Waarom moest hij nou altijd zijn woorden verdraaien.

"Dat is niet wat ik zei, ik…"

Maar Harry werd opnieuw afgekapt door Draco.

"Nee, maar dat is wel wat je bedoelde nietwaar?"

Harry zuchtte. Hij wist dat het op dit moment onmogelijk was om door te dringen tot Draco.

"Nou als je het allemaal dan zo goed weet, laat maar zien dan. Verwacht alleen geen hulp of medelijden als je straks op de grond ligt", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco aankeek.

"Maak je geen zorgen, ik heb je hulp niet nodig. Ik ben prima in staat om mezelf te helpen."

Harry schudde z'n hoofd. Hij wist dat het Draco nooit zou lukken, maar soms kon hij zo eigenwijs zijn. Hij deed z'n armen over elkaar en keek naar Draco, wetend dat dit nooit goed kon gaan.

Draco haalde een keer diep adem. Hij kon dit wel. Hij zou Harry en die zuster wel eens laten zien dat hij hen niet nodig had. Voorzichtig zette hij één voet op de grond terwijl hij zichzelf nog beet hield aan het bed. Hier gaat ie dan. Hij liet het bed los, maar nog voordat hij één stap kon zetten zakte hij al in elkaar en kwam in een hoop op de grond terecht.

Tranen begonnen zich in z'n ogen te vormen, maar hij knipperde ze snel weg. Het was niet zozeer de pijn van de val die voor deze tranen zorgde, die viel best wel mee. Het was vooral vanwege het feit dat hij er zo van overtuigd geweest was dat hij dit kon. Hoewel Madame Plijster en zelfs Harry hem verteld hadden dat het niet zou lukken geloofde hij hen niet. Maar in plaats van hun ongelijk te bewijzen heeft hij zichzelf alleen maar belachelijk gemaakt voor de ogen van Harry.

Hij zag een hand voor z'n gezicht verschijnen en keek op. Voor hem stond Harry die met een soort van medelijden in z'n ogen naar hem keek.

Hij hoefde zijn medelijden niet. Hij meende wat hij net zei, hij had zijn hulp niet nodig.

"Ik dacht dat je me niet zou helpen", zei Draco terwijl hij Harry een kwade blik toewierp. Het effect van zijn blik ging echter gedeeltelijk verloren door de manier waarop hij daar op de grond zat.

"Doe niet zo moeilijk en pak gewoon m'n hand aan", zei Harry die geen zin had om hier ruzie over te maken.

"Bewaar je heldencomplex maar voor mensen die het kunnen gebruiken Potter. Ik heb je hulp niet nodig."

Draco's woorden deden pijn en Harry liet z'n hand onmiddellijk zakken.

"Prima, zoek het dan zelf maar uit."

Boos liep Harry naar de stoel die in de hoek van het met schermen afgeschermde bed stond.

Draco wist dat hij Harry pijn had gedaan met z'n woorden, maar hij moest weten dat Draco niet weer één van z'n hulpeloze slachtoffertjes was. Hij kroop met behulp van z'n handen richting het bed. Nu kwam echter het moeilijkste, hoe kwam hij weer op het bed? Hij keek even richting de stoel waar Harry zat en zag hoe Harry al z'n bewegingen volgde. Vastbesloten om niet op te geven pakte hij één van de poten van het bed vast en probeerde zich hieraan omhoog te trekken. Dit lukte echter niet. De kracht in z'n armen was dus ook nog niet wat het een paar dagen geleden geweest was. Dat, of hij was de laatste dagen zoveel bijgekomen dat hij z'n eigen gewicht niet meer aankon. Hij wist dat het hem nooit zou lukken om in z'n eentje weer in het bed te komen.

Hij glansde naar Draco en zag dat die nog steeds naar hem aan het kijken was. Hij zuchtte. Hij had twee opties. Of hij zou Harry moeten vragen om hem te helpen, of hij zou de nacht op de vloer moeten doorbrengen en morgen aan Madame Plijster moeten zeggen wat hij gedaan had. Hij keek weer naar Harry en wist wat hij moest doen. Hij wist echter ook dat Harry het hem niet makkelijk zou maken. Waarom leek dit alles ook alweer zo'n goed idee?

Harry staarde Draco geconcentreerd aan. Hij zag hoe Draco probeerde om zichzelf het bed in te tillen en hoe dat niet lukte. Draco was nu zo te zien aan het denken en Harry was benieuwd wat er nu in hem omging. Hij zag hoe Draco een keer diep adem haalde en wachtte rustig af.

"Harry zou je me misschien willen helpen?" Draco keek naar de grond terwijl hij deze woorden zei, te beschaamd om hem aan te kijken.

Harry wist dat het veel moeite kostte voor Draco om deze woorden te zeggen en hoewel hij al wist dat hij hem zou helpen moest hij hem eerst laten inzien wat hij had gedaan.

"Maar Draco toch, je hebt Harry Potter, de grote held toch niet nodig", zei Harry sarcastisch.

Draco kromp ineens bij het horen van Harry's woorden. Hij wist dat hij het hier zelf naar gemaakt had, maar stiekem had hij toch gehoopt dat Harry hem gewoon zou helpen zonder hem eerst van dit soort vragen te stellen.

"Sorry, dat had ik niet moeten zeggen", mompelde Draco bijna onverstaanbaar.

"Wat zeg je? Ik spreek geen mompelaars", zei Harry.

"Ik zei het spijt me, oké", zei Draco nu wat harder. "Ik had dat niet mogen zeggen. Het is duidelijk dat ik het niet alleen kan. Ik heb gefaald oké. Dus… Ga je me nog helpen of moet ik de rest van de nacht op de grond doorbrengen", zei Draco een beetje wanhopig.

Langzaam stond Harry op. Hij wist dat hij misschien nog iets had moeten zeggen over de manier waarop Draco de laatste zin uitsprak, maar hij kon zichzelf er niet toe zetten. Hij liep naar Draco toe en met z'n sterke armen had hij hem al snel weer in z'n bed gelegd.

Zodra hij weer in z'n bed lag keek Draco onmiddellijk weg van Harry. Wat hij zojuist gedaan had was gewoon te vernederend. Nu Harry gezien had hoe zwak hij eigenlijk wel niet was wilde hij vast niet meer bij hem zijn.

"Draco."

Harry zuchtte toen hij zag dat Draco niet van plan was om hem aan te kijken. Soms kon hij zo eigenwijs zijn.

"Draco kijk me eens aan."

Nog steeds lag Draco met z'n rug naar Harry toegedraaid.

"Ik was hier gekomen om je wat gezelschap te houden en ik dacht dat je het gezellig vond, maar als je de hele avond zo gaat doen kan ik beter maar weer gaan."

Er kwam beweging in de grote hoop op bed en langzaam draaide Draco zich om.

"Nee! Ik bedoel, ik zou het niet erg vinden als je bleef."

Harry glimlachte en ging bij Draco op bed zitten.

"En vertel eens, wat heb je vandaag allemaal gedaan", zie Harry een beetje plagend.

"Je bedoelt behalve de hele dag in bed liggen en de meest gore drankjes naar binnen werken?"

"Aaaaaww", zie Harry met een kleine glimlach. "Hoe kunnen we er eens voor zorgen dat je je wat beter voelt."

"Nou, ik weet wel wat", zei Draco en hij trok Harry aan z'n shirt naar zich toe.

Harry's handen kwamen automatisch naast Draco's hoofd terecht zodat hij Draco niet zou pletten. Draco leunde iets naar voren en zoende Harry die hem terugzoende.

* * *

Hij wist eigenlijk niet zo goed wat hij hier deed. Oké, dat was een leugen, hij wist prima wat hij hier deed. De vraag was of hij het kon. Hermelien had hem opnieuw de hele dag aan z'n kop lopen zeuren dat hij z'n excuses moest aanbieden aan Malfidus omdat hij hem zo had toegetakeld toen hij dacht dat hij Harry vermoord had. Het gezeur werd alleen maar erger nadat ze van Harry hadden gehoord wat er werkelijk gebeurt was.

Hier liep hij nu dus, door de donkere en verlaten gangen van Zweinstein richting de ziekenzaal. Hij wist dat ze hem waarschijnlijk nooit bij Draco zouden laten dus besloot hij om 's avonds te komen in de hoop niemand tegen te komen. Z'n excuses aanbieden. Hij haalde z'n neus op. Wat hij wel niet over had om Hermelien te laten zien dat hij van haar hield.

Hij liep stilletjes de ziekenzaal op en begon langzamer te lopen toen hij stemmen hoorde. Was er dan nog iemand bij Malfidus? Hij naderde de schermen die het bed afschermde en keek voorzichtig om het hoekje. Hij schrok van wat hij daar aantrof. Harry lag half op Malfidus en was hem aan het zoenen. Zonder z'n aanwezigheid verder bekend te maken draaide hij zich om en rende de ziekenzaal uit. De deur viel met een klap achter zich dicht.

Beelden van een zoenende Harry en Draco gingen door z'n hoofd. Hij dacht dat Harry hem begrepen had. Hij dacht dat Harry hem belangrijker vond, maar het was nu duidelijk hoe hij echter over de dingen dacht. Zonder erbij na te denken liep hij richting één van de vele geheime gangen die naar Zweinsveld gingen. Hij was boos en verdrietig dat zijn beste vriend hem zo kon verraden. Hij kwam in Zweinsveld terecht en liep gelijk richting 'de drie bezemstelen'. Misschien dat een paar boterbiertjes of iets sterkers zijn pijn kon verzachten.

* * *

Harry werd de volgende ochtend om elf uur wakker geschud door een hysterisch uitziende Hermelien. Ze probeerde hem iets te vertellen maar praatte zo vlug dat hij er niet veel van begreep.

"Herm wat doe je hier, dit is de jongensslaapzaal. Bovendien is het vakantie dus we kunnen uitslapen."

Hermelien keek hem een beetje boos en verontwaardigd aan dat hij duidelijk niet goed naar haar geluisterd had. Ze duwde de ochtendprofeet in z'n handen en wachtte hoe hij erop zou reageren.

Harry zocht z'n bril, zette hem op en bekeek de krant die Hermelien hem zojuist in z'n handen had geduwd. Hij schrok van wat hij las.

"Maar… maar… dat kan niet. Dit kunnen ze toch niet weten", zei Harry die een beetje wanhopig naar Hermelien keek. Op de voorpagina stond een grote foto van hem met daaronder een verhaal dat hij niet alleen niet dood was, maar dat hij ook nog iets zou hebben met Draco Malfidus.

"Oh shit, Draco", zei Harry terwijl hij gelijk uit bed sprong.

De kans was groot dat Lucius en de andere dooddoeners dit ook hadden gelezen en als dat het geval was dan liep hij groot gevaar.

Hermelien keek Harry een beetje bedachtzaam aan.

"Jullie zijn nog steeds samen", zei ze meer als een soort conclusie dan een vraag. Harry luisterde echter niet en was inmiddels in gevecht met z'n schoen waarvan de veters juist vandaag hadden besloten om in de knoop te zitten. Eindelijk had hij ze aan en zonder verder nog ergens op te letten rende hij de slaapzaal uit. De weinige mensen die in de afdelingskamer waren keken vreemd op toen ze Harry ineens als een gek naar de uitgang zagen rennen.

"Harry nee! Straks ziet iemand je!", gilde Hermelien hem nog na.

Harry luisterde echter niet. Het enige wat hij in z'n hoofd had was Draco. Draco die in gevaar was. Hij rende richting de ziekenzaal en lette niet op de geschokte gezichten van de mensen van andere afdelingen waar hij langs rende. Hij gooide de deur van de ziekenzaal open en rende meteen naar het bed waar Draco gister nog in lag. Hij schrok toen hij zag dat het leeg was en een naar gevoel bekroop hem.

"Harry wat doe jij hier, je hoort je afdelingskamer helemaal niet uit te komen", zei Madame Plijster terwijl ze op hem kwam afgelopen.

"Waar is hij", zei Harry terwijl hij Madame Plijster boos aankeek alsof zij de schuldige van dit alles was.

"Harry waarom kalmeer je eerst niet een beetje. Ik heb anders wel een drankje waardoor je…"

"Waar is Draco", onderbrak Harry Madame Plijster boos. Madame Plijster schrok een beetje van Harry's humeur maar bleef rustig.

"Zijn vader heeft hem vanmorgen vroeg opgehaald."

Terwijl Harry naar de woorden luisterde leek het wel alsof er een knop in z'n lichaam werd omgezet. Z'n woede leek in één keer verdwenen en wat overbleef was een leeg gevoel vol wanhoop en zorgen over Draco. De dooddoeners hadden Draco en wisten dat hij gefaald had….


	21. Chapter 21

Hoofdstuk 21

"Dus je begrijpt dat het belangrijk is dat je Zweinstein niet verlaat", vroeg Perkamentus terwijl hij Harry doordringend aankeek. Het afgelopen half uur was hij bezig geweest om Harry hiervan te overtuigen en zo te voorkomen dat hij op één of andere reddingsmissie van zichzelf ging.

"Ik begrijp het", zei Harry terwijl hij zuchtte. Hij wist dat hij Perkamentus maar beter gelijk kon geven als hij hier niet de rest van de dag wilde zitten. Als hij echter dacht dat hij hier rustig af ging wachten totdat ze Draco's lijk zouden bezorgen had hij het mooi mis. Hij moest zorgen dat Draco veilig was.

"De orde doet alles wat ze kunnen om ervoor te zorgen dat Draco zo snel mogelijk weer terug is Harry", zei Perkamentus die probeerde Harry gerust te stellen.

Harry knikte. Hij hoopte maar dat hun gesprekje snel over was want hij wist niet hoe lang hij deze onzin nog aan kon horen. Bovendien moest hij aan een reddingsmissie beginnen en iedere minuut die hij hier zat te verdoen kon wel eens heel belangrijk zijn.

"Waarom ga je niet terug naar de afdelingskamer. Hermelien moet vast ongerust zijn na de manier waarop je vanmorgen de afdelingskamer uitstormde."

Harry knikte en stond op. Hij was blij dat dit gesprekje nu eindelijk over was en kon niet wachten om z'n reddingsmissie te beginnen.

Hij snelde naar de afdelingskamer en zag z'n twee vrienden daar al op hem wachten. Als Ron er wat schuldbewust bij zat viel het Harry niet op. Hij vertelde dat Draco verdwenen was en wat Perkamentus hem zojuist verteld had. Hij wilde net over zijn plan vertellen toen hij Hermelien hoorde zeggen dat ze vond dat Perkamentus gelijk had. Tot zijn verbazing was Ron het met haar eens. Hij kon z'n eigen vrienden niet geloven. Draco was in gevaar en zij vonden dat hij hier maar gewoon moest afwachten!

Hij was blij dat hij ze nog niet over zijn plan verteld had, nu konden ze hem tenminste niet tegenhouden.

"Ik voel me niet zo lekker en denk dat ik even op m'n bed ga liggen."

"Maar ik wilde…", begon Ron. Een elleboog in z'n maag van Hermelien liet hem echter stoppen. Hermelien wist dat Harry het moeilijk moest hebben nu Draco weg was en wist dat hij wat tijd alleen nodig had.

Zodra Harry de slaapzaal inliep ging hij meteen op zoek naar z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Al snel had hij hem gevonden en ging hij op z'n bed zitten.

"Dobby", riep Harry.

"U riep Harry Potter sir", zei een nogal enthousiast uitziende Dobby.

"Dobby ik heb je hulp nodig."

"Dobby graag helpen. Dobby alles doen voor Harry Potter sir", zei de elf terwijl hij op en neer sprong.

"Dobby, ik wil dat je me naar Malfoy Manor brengt."

Madame Plijster had gezegd dat Lucius Draco kwam halen dus de kans was groot dat hij Draco daar kon vinden.

Zodra Dobby deze woorden hoorde stopte hij met springen en keek Harry met een beetje angstige ogen aan. Harry zag de blik van de elf en probeerde hem gerust te stellen.

"Ik weet dat het moeilijk voor je is Dobby, maar het is belangrijk. Draco is mijn vriend en hij loopt gevaar."

Bij het horen van Draco's naam gingen Dobby's ogen wijd open.

"Draco slecht voor Harry Potter sir. Harry Potter sir moet uit buurt van Draco blijven", zei Dobby waarschuwend.

Harry zuchtte een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Draco is mijn vriend Dobby."

De huiself leek moeite te hebben om deze informatie te verwerken.

"Maar…maar…", stamelde Dobby.

"Ga je me nog helpen of moet ik een andere huiself vragen", zei Harry een beetje boos.

Dobby schudde meteen z'n hoofd.

"Nee, ik u helpen", zei Dobby trots.

Harry was blij dat Dobby hem wilde helpen, omdat hij niet wist hoe hij anders Malfoy Manor moest vinden. Hij pakte z'n vuurflits en sprak er een verkleinspreuk over uit zodat hij in z'n zak paste. Hij raapte z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel op en draaide zich weer naar Dobby.

"Dobby, ik doe nu de onzichtbaarheidsmantel over ons heen. Je moet dicht bij me blijven lopen en stil blijven. Denk je dat je dat kunt doen?"

Dobby knikte heel tevreden en hield zijn lippen stijf op elkaar als teken dat hij stil kon blijven. Harry sloeg de onzichtbaarheidsmantel over hen beide en liep naar de deur van de slaapzaal. Hij hoopte maar dat z'n plan zou lukken.

Zachtjes opende hij de deur, maar hij had z'n best niet hoeven doen want de afdelingskamer zag er nogal verlaten uit. Snel liep hij de afdelingskamer uit en liep richting één van de geheime gangen die hem naar Zweinsveld kon brengen. Ze hadden de gang bijna bereikt toen professor Anderling ineens uit één van de lokalen kwam.

Harry kon nog net voorkomen dat ze tegen haar aanliepen en ging snel aan de kant. Dobby gaf echter een gilletje van schrik en begon praten. "We worden vast…"

Snel deed Harry z'n hand voor Dobby's mond zodat hij niet verder kon praten. Hij hield z'n adem in en keek op naar professor Anderling, bang dat hij nu ieder moment betrapt zou worden. Hij zag hoe ze in het rond keek, ongetwijfeld op zoek naar de maker van het geluid.

"Wie is daar?", zei ze terwijl ze nogmaals goed in de rondte keek. Harry hoopte maar dat z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel nog goed over hem heen zat. Hij hoorde voetstappen aankomen en zag Vilder met z'n kat aankomen.

"Is er iets Minerva?", zei Vilder terwijl hij keek hoe professor Anderling in het rond keek.

"Ik zou toch zweren dat ik net iemand hoorde praten, maar ik zie niemand."

Vilder keek ook in het rond, maar zag niets.

"Maak je geen zorgen Minerva. Mevrouw Norris en ik zullen de prater wel vinden."

"Oké, dan ga ik nu snel naar Albus. Hij wilde me iets laten zien", zei professor Anderling terwijl ze wegliep.

Zachtjes probeerde Harry weer verder te lopen. Hij wist dat Vilder hem niet kon zien, maar had zo z'n twijfels over mevrouw Norris. Hij had z'n hand van Dobby's mond verwijderd toen hij er zeker van was dat Dobby z'n mond hield.

Eindelijk bereikte ze de gang en Harry deed de onzichtbaarheidsmantel af terwijl ze verder liepen in stilte. Hij nam grote stappen, want hij wist dat hij snel bij Draco moest zijn. Ze konden hem wel… Nee, hij schudde z'n hoofd. Hier moest hij niet aan denken.

Dobby moest met z'n kleine beentjes bijna rennen om Harry bij te houden, maar Harry had niets in de gaten. Het enige waar hij aan kon denken was Draco. Na een korte wandeling bereikten ze Zweinsveld en Harry zocht snel een stil steegje op waar hij z'n vuurflits weer tot normaal formaat maakte. Hij sprak een camouflagespreuk over Dobby, hemzelf en de bezem uit zodat hij in ieder geval niet door dreuzels gezien zou worden. Hij sprong op z'n bezem en gebaarde naar Dobby dat hij voor hem moest gaan zitten. Zo kon Dobby goed de weg wijzen terwijl Harry er ook zeker van kon zijn dat Dobby niet van z'n bezem viel.

Ze zette koers richting Malfoy Manor en Harry was blij dat Dobby de weg er naar toe wist. Even was hij bang geweest dat Dobby altijd in het huis was, maar gelukkig was hij ook verschillende keren wezen shoppen met Lucius en Narcissa zodat hij de weg wist. Hij liet Dobby weten niet te dicht naar Malfoy Manor te vliegen zodat de kans dat ze gezien zouden worden wat kleiner was. Lopend onder zijn ontzichtbaarheidsmantel zouden ze vast minder aandacht trekken.

Ze landde in een bosachtige omgeving waar Harry opnieuw zijn vuurflits verkleinde tot zakformaat. Pas nu begon de realiteit van de situatie pas echt door te dringen bij Harry. Hij was zo bij Malfoy Manor, maar wat wilde hij dan doen. Gewoon aanbellen en Draco meenemen was waarschijnlijk niet echt een goed plan.

"Uhm Dobby, weet jij misschien een manier om binnen te komen zonder dat we gezien worden?"

Dobby leek even na te denken en kreeg toen een grote glimlach op z'n gezicht.

"Dobby weten hoe Harry Potter. Dobby weten hoe!", zei Dobby terwijl hij dit keer nog net niet op en neer sprong. Harry vroeg zich af of dit zou gaan lukken, maar bij gebrek aan een beter plan besloot hij Dobby te volgen.

Harry sloeg de onzichtbaarheidsmantel over hen beide en begon de wandeling richting het huis. Toen Harry het huis zag kon hij een beetje jaloezie niet onderdrukken. Draco was in dit prachtige grote huis opgegroeid terwijl Harry het voor lange tijd moest doen met de bezemkast.

Ze liepen rond het huis en hielden nog altijd zo'n twintig meter afstand.

"Hierin Harry Potter sir", zei Dobby blij terwijl hij naar een klein gat in de grond wees.

Harry's gezicht vertrok. Hier past hij nooit in. Het was misschien groot genoeg voor een huiself, maar was niet voor een mens bestemd.

"Uhm Dobby, ik denk niet dat ik ga passen. Is er niet nog een andere weg?", zei Harry voorzichtig.

Dobby keek op en schudde langzaam z'n hoofd.

"Slechte Dobby. Dobby niet kunnen helpen."

Voordat Harry hem kon stoppen liep hij al onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel vandaan en begon zichzelf te slaan met een stok.

"Dobby nee!", zei Harry terwijl hij snel de stok van Dobby afpakte en ervoor zorgde dat Dobby weer onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel kwam.

"Ik heb me vergist, het is juist een hele goede ingang", zei Harry in de hoop Dobby wat te kalmeren.

"Echt waar?", zei Dobby terwijl hij hoopvol begon te kijken.

Harry keek opnieuw naar het gat in de grond. Het was niet erg groot maar als hij goed z'n best deed past hij er misschien net in.

"Echt waar", zei Harry terwijl hij probeerde te glimlachen.

Dobby pakte de punt van Harry's gewaad vast en begon hem richting het gat te trekken.

"Ik zal weg wijzen. Ik zorgen dat u bij Draco komt", zei Dobby terwijl hij voor het gat stopte. Hij keek nog even achterom voordat hij erin sprong.

Harry keek toe hoe Dobby in het gat verdween. Hij haalde een keer diep adem en hoopte dat hij niet halverwege vast zou komen te zitten. Hij maakte zichzelf klein en sprong in het gat. Tot zijn geluk werd het gat niet kleiner, maar juist breder. Desondanks was hij blij toen hij eindelijk weer vaste grond onder zijn voeten voelde. Hij keek om zich heen. Het zag ernaar uit dat ze in een soort wijnkelder beland waren. Hij zag Dobby een trapje oplopen en volgde hem snel. Voordat Dobby de deur kon opendoen pakte Harry hem beet.

"Blijf onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel, straks ziet iemand je nog", fluisterde Harry waarschuwend. Dobby ging weer onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel en leidde hem verschillende gangen door. Nergens was er echter een spoor te vinden van Draco of één van de andere bewoners. Het huis zag er op enkele huiselfen die ze tegenkwamen na, verlaten uit.

Harry stopte even met lopen en zuchtte. Dit was hopeloos. Op deze manier vinden ze Draco nooit. Hij voelde hoe de onzichtbaarheidsmantel een beetje verschoof en zag hoe Dobby eronder vandaan ging. Harry keek in het rond maar zag verder niemand en deed ook even de onzichtbaarheidsmantel af.

"Dobby wat doe je?", zei Harry terwijl hij de huiself vragend aankeek.

"Dobby leent dit van Harry Potter en vraagt andere huiselfen naar Draco", zei Dobby opgewekt terwijl hij Harry's toverstok in z'n kleine handjes vasthield.

Harry keek geschrokken naar Dobby. Z'n toverstok had hij in z'n zak zitten en Dobby moest hem dus stiekem hebben gepakt toen ze onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel waren.

"Dobby, waarom geef je me niet even rustig mijn toverstok terug", zei Harry rustig terwijl hij z'n arm uitstak. Hij wilde Dobby niet boos of bang maken, bang dat hij dan misschien per ongeluk de toverstok zou gebruiken.

Dobby schudde echter z'n hoofd.

"Nee, Dobby gezegd hebben Harry Potter sir helpen. Dobby dat ook doen."

Voordat Harry nog maar iets kon zeggen knipte Dobby met z'n vingers en verdween samen met zijn toverstok.

Harry was de kracht van de huiselfen helemaal vergeten en stond er nu een beetje hulpeloos bij. Hij was ongewapend in het huis van een dooddoener om Draco te redden. Dit was geen goede situatie. Snel deed hij z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel weer om zodat hij in ieder geval onzichtbaar was.


	22. Chapter 22

Hoofdstuk 22

Hij besloot het huis verder te gaan onderzoeken. Hij liep één van de vele gangen in en zag licht onder één van de deuren vandaan komen. Waar licht was, waren vast ook mensen. Misschien was Draco daar wel. Hij ging dicht bij de deur staan en drukte zijn oor er zowat tegenaan om te horen of er iemand was. Hij hoorde een zacht geschuif en was nieuwsgierig of er iemand binnen was. Wat moest hij doen? Hij wilde graag weten wie er binnen was, maar het stond een beetje vreemd als de deur vanzelf openging. Hij hoorde een schreeuw aan de andere kant van de deur en kon gewoon niet langer wachten. Misschien waren ze Draco wel aan het martelen, dan kon hij hier toch niet gewoon blijven staan? Zonder er over na te denken dat hij ongewapend was gooide hij de deur open en keek in het rond.

Lucius stopte waar hij mee bezig was en keek met samengeknepen ogen naar de deur. Harry had het gevoel dat de man hem recht aankeek ondanks dat hij er zeker van was dat zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel nog op z'n plaats zat. Hij schrok toen hij Dobby gewond op de vloer zag liggen. Het was duidelijk dat Lucius bezig was om hem te martelen voordat Harry binnenstormde. Snel gingen z'n ogen over Dobby op zoek naar z'n toverstok. Hij schrok toen hij hem nergens zag. Dat moest betekenen dat Lucius hem had en dan…

Hij werd opgeschrikt toen de deur met een klap dichtviel.

"Wel, wel, het ziet ernaar uit dat we een extra gast voor vanavond hebben."

Harry schrok. Hij zag hoe Lucius de deur op slot deed. Hij zat in de val.

"Nou Potter, ga je jezelf nog laten zien?", zei Lucius terwijl hij de kantoorachtige kamer rondkeek.

Harry schrok, hoe wist Lucius dat hij het was? Z'n ogen gingen weer naar Dobby die nu zacht snikkend op de grond lag. Die had waarschijnlijk verteld dat hij er was. Harry overwoog z'n opties. Hij kon z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel afdoen, maar hij was ongewapend en Lucius was vast niet van plan om even gezellig thee te drinken. Hij besloot om z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel om te houden en af te wachten wat er zou gebeuren.

"Ow Potter, ik vind je toch wel", zei Lucius terwijl hij de kamer begon rond te lopen op zoek naar zijn prooi.

Harry drukte zichzelf vlak tegen een muur en probeerde z'n adem in te houden om zo te voorkomen dat Lucius hem zou vinden.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are", zei Lucius gemeen lachend terwijl hij met uitgestrekte armen Harry probeerde te voelen.

Harry dacht er even over om de man gewoon op de dreuzelmanier aan te vallen, maar Lucius was een stuk groter en waarschijnlijk ook sterker dus de kans dat hij dat gevecht zou winnen was niet echt groot.

"Kom maar gewoon tevoorschijn Potter. We weten allebei dat je hier bent dus stopt met dit spelletje."

Het was duidelijk dat Lucius het langzaamaan zat werd. Plotseling zag Harry een grijns op Lucius' gezicht verschijnen en hij keek gespannen toe, benieuwd wat hij van plan was.

"Potter blijf nog maar even hier en geniet van de show."

Harry keek vreemd op toen Lucius dit zei. Welke show? Waar had hij het over? Hij hoorde hoe Lucius een huiself riep en zag hem bevelen geven. Hij hoorde niet wat er gezegd werd, maar zag de bange huiself knikken en weer verdwijnen. Hij zag hoe Lucius opnieuw de kamer rondkeek, duidelijk tevreden met zichzelf.

"Ik hoop dat je een mooie plaats hebt uitgezocht Potter en zult genieten van de show."

Er werd op de deur geklopt en Harry zag hoe Lucius de deur opende op zo'n manier dat Harry er niet tussendoor kon glippen. Toen hij zag wie er binnen werd gebracht bleef z'n adem in z'n keel steken. Daar was Draco die in een soort rolstoel de kamer werd ingeduwd. Z'n handen waren aan elkaar gebonden en hij zag er moe uit. Op z'n gezicht waren grote blauwe plekken te zien en bij z'n neus was wat opgedroogd bloed dat ongetwijfeld kwam door een bloedneus. Z'n kleding hing schots en scheef en ook z'n haar stond alle kanten op.

Harry's woede voor Lucius vermenigvuldigde zich met tien toen hij de staat zag waarin Draco verkeerde. Hij wilde naar Draco toe gaan en hem helpen, maar wist dat hij niets kon doen. Draco kreeg een harde duw in z'n rug van de man die zorgde dat de rolstoel vooruit kwam en zonder z'n handen te kunnen gebruiken om de klap op te vangen viel Draco hard op de grond. Hij hoorde hoe Lucius de deur opnieuw op slot deed en zag hem tevreden rondkijken. Harry wilde niets liever dan die grijns van hem afslaan.

"Weet je Draco, je vriendje heeft besloten om je vanavond te vergezellen."

Harry zag hoe Draco geschrokken naar z'n vader keek.

"Hij is op dit moment zelfs in deze ruimte."

Nu keek Draco met grote ogen de kamer rond, ongetwijfeld op zoek naar Harry.

"Doe geen moeite Draco, hij is te laf om zichzelf te laten zien. Maar daar zullen we wel eens verandering in brengen."

Tijd om te denken hoe Draco in dit geheel paste had Harry niet want Lucius riep al een crucio en Draco lag schreeuwend op de grond. Zo plotseling als hij de spreuk begon stopte hij hem ook weer en hij keek tevreden in het rond.

"Jij kunt dit stoppen Potter. Je hoeft jezelf alleen maar te laten zien."

Harry keek van het vastberaden gezicht van Lucius naar het pijnlijke gezicht van Draco.

"Nee Harry niet…" bracht Draco met moeite uit.

Lucius stopte zijn gepraat echter door opnieuw crucio te roepen.

Harry keek met pijn in z'n ogen toe. Hij kon dit gewoon niet aanzien. Hij moest wat doen. Hij wist dat het waarschijnlijk een slecht idee was om zich te laten zien, maar hij moest gewoon wat doen om de pijn van Draco te stoppen. Hij deed z'n onzichtbaarheidsmantel af en deed een stap richting Draco en Lucius.

"Stop!"

Lucius keek met een tevreden glimlach om, terwijl Draco z'n hoofd neerhing. Hoe kon Harry zo dom zijn? Zolang Lucius niet zeker wist waar hij was had hij in ieder geval nog een kans om weg te komen, maar nu? Wat deed hij hier eigenlijk? En waarom deed hij niet iets? Hij kon toch in ieder geval proberen zich te verdedigen?

"Zo te zien hebben we hoog bezoek vandaag. Vergeef me dat de champagne nog niet klaarstaat, maar laat me je toch begeleiden naar een speciaal voor jou ingerichte kamer", zei Lucius sarcastisch.

Harry was inmiddels al verlamd met een paralitis spreuk en kon Lucius alleen maar aanhoren. Hij voelde hoe hij omhoog werd gevlogen door een leviteer spreuk en Lucius bracht hem richting de kerkers. Verschillende keren stootte hij met Harry's benen of hoofd tegen een muur of deur aan. Door de verlamspreuk voelde Harry hier nog niets van, maar zodra deze weg zal worden gehaald zal dit wel veranderen.

Met een korte beweging van z'n toverstok beëindigde Lucius de spreuk en met een harde klap viel Harry op de grond.Hij voelde hoe het bloed in z'n lichaam weer normaal begon te stromen en daarmee ook de pijn bracht van zijn zojuist ondergane mishandeling. Hij hoorde hoe Lucius de ontwapeningsspreuk riep en duidelijk verrast was door het feit dat er geen toverstok zijn kant op kwam.

"Je blijft me verbazen Potter. Dacht je echt dat je een kans van slagen had als je ongewapend kwam?"

Lucius lach galmde door de kerkers heen. Harry hoorde hoe de deur van zijn kerker gesloten werd, maar voetstappen die het vertrek van Lucius aangaven ontbraken nog. Voordat hij het wist voelde hij nu ook nog de pijn van de cruciatus vloek over zich heenkomen. Al snel werd de pijn hem teveel en de duisternis overnam hem.

Langzaam deed Harry z'n ogen open en zag een wazig blonde gedaante.

"Draco?", zei Harry.

"Kijk wie er eindelijk heeft besloten om wakker te worden."

Harry knipperde met z'n ogen en probeerde te ontdekken waar hij was.

"Waar zijn we?"

"Dit is nou Malfoy Manor. Ik zou je graag een uitgebreide rondleiding geven door mijn huis, maar zoals je ziet komen we niet erg ver."

Harry kreunde. Het was dus geen nachtmerrie.

"Hoe ben je hier eigenlijk gekomen?", vroeg Draco terwijl hij Harry onderzoekend aankeek.

Harry vertelde hem het hele verhaal tot het moment waarop hij zich aan Lucius liet zien.

"Oké, laat me dit goed begrijpen. Een huiself heeft ervoor gezorgd dat jij hier nu zit? Een huiself?"

Harry krimpte ineen bij het horen van Draco's woorden. Als je het zo zei klonk het inderdaad wel erg stom.

"De grote Harry Potter verslagen door een huiself!"

"Ik kon er niets aan doen oké. Hoe kon ik weten dat hij mijn toverstok zou stelen", zei Harry een beetje moe.

Draco zuchtte en ging met z'n rug tegen de muur aan zitten. Ze waren een tijdje stil en voorzichtig keek Harry Draco's kant op. Het zag ernaar uit dat hij diep in gedachten was.

"Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met je?"

Draco's hoofd vloog op en hij keek Harry strak aan. "Ow, het gaat geweldig. Ik ben meerdere keren mishandeld en zit gevangen in de kerkers van mijn eigen huis maar verder gaat het echt prima."

Oké, misschien had hij de vraag iets anders moeten formuleren. Maar Draco hoefde toch niet meteen zo pissig te doen

"Ik had ook liever gehad dat we gewoon op Zweinstein zaten hoor", zei Harry nu ook een beetje bozig.

"Sorry, het is gewoon…. Ik wil nog niet dood", zei Draco zacht. Opnieuw viel er een stilte.

"Je gaat ook niet dood", zei Harry vastbesloten.

"Nee, ik weet ook zeker dat ze het me vergeven dat ik hun opdracht niet hebt uitgevoerd en ondertussen ook nog eens een relatie met hun grootste vijand ben begonnen. Hoe kan ik zo dom zijn, we zitten hier vast alleen omdat ze een surprise party voor mij aan het voorbereiden zijn. Denk je dat ze de Witte Wieven ook uitgenodigd..."

"Stop!", onderbrak Harry een beetje boos Draco's gepraat. Draco draaide zich naar Harry.

"Harry tenzij er een soort wonder gebeurt, zijn we deze avond nog dood."


	23. Chapter 23

**Hoofdstuk 23**

De woorden van Draco werden opnieuw gevolgd door een stilte. Plotseling hoorden ze een geluid en met grote ogen keken ze naar de gedaante die zojuist in hun kerker verschenen was.

"Dobby?", zei Harry terwijl hij de rampzalige staat waarin de huiself verkeerde in zich opnam. Het was duidelijk dat Lucius veel schade had aangericht en wie weet wat hij zichzelf aangedaan had omdat hij Harry niet goed geholpen had.

"Harry Potter sir", bracht Dobby met krakende stem uit. Hij stond een beetje wankel op z'n benen en Harry was bang dat Dobby ieder moment in elkaar zou zakken.

"Dobby, waarom ga je niet even zitten?"

De huiself schudde z'n hoofd.

"Harry Potter sir moet snel weg", piepte Dobby.

Draco snuifde vanuit de hoek waar hij toekeek. "Briljant opgemerkt."

Harry negeerde Draco en hield z'n aandacht op Dobby gericht.

"Dobby heb je misschien m'n toverstok?"

Dobby's gezicht lichtte op en hij begon ja te knikken. Met een grote lach op z'n gezicht haalde hij Harry's toverstok tevoorschijn. Snel pakte Harry de toverstok van de huiself.

"Je kan veel zeggen Draco, maar Dobby heeft ons zojuist wel een weg naar buiten bezorgd."

Harry liep naar de deur, klaar om hem open te maken. Hij keek even achterom en zag tot z'n verbazing dat Draco nog steeds op de grond zat.

"Draco kom op, we kunnen hier weg."

Draco schudde z'n hoofd. "Ga jij maar."

Harry keek Draco niet begrijpend aan. "Waar heb je het over? Ik laat je hier niet achter. Kom op!"

Draco keek een beetje triest en schudde opnieuw z'n hoofd. "Weet je nog wat Madame Plijster zei?"

Harry keek een beetje verward, het was duidelijk dat hij het zich niet meer herinnerde.

"Ik moest rust houden. Harry ik kan niet eens lopen, je hebt niets aan me. Laat me hier achter en zorg dat je jezelf in veiligheid brengt."

Harry keek Draco aan alsof hij een extra hoofd gekregen had. Met een simpel 'Alohamora' opende hij de deur. In plaats van er gelijk doorheen te lopen draaide hij zich weer om naar Draco en liep op hem af. Draco keek met grote ogen naar wat Harry deed.

"Potter gedraag je nu niet ineens als één of andere Huffelpuf. Zorg dat je jezelf in veiligheid brengt."

De woorden van Draco leken Harry echter niet van mening te veranderen. Met een simpele beweging tilde hij Draco op terwijl hij nog midden in z'n protesten zat.

"Ik laat je niet alleen achter."

Draco haalde toch een beetje opgelucht adem. Hoewel hij wist dat dit gekkenwerk was en dat hij beter achtergelaten kon worden was hij blij dat Harry hem meenam. Hij wilde namelijk echt nog niet dood.

Met Draco in z'n armen liep Harry de cel uit. Hij hoopte maar dat ze hier snel uitkwamen. Draco was namelijk best wel zwaar en hij wist niet hoe lang hij hem kon dragen.

"Ga hier rechts."

Harry volgde de aanwijzingen van Draco en liep naar rechts. De gang zag er doodlopend uit maar aangezien het Draco's huis was zou hij wel weten hoe ze hier weg konden komen.

"Oké, geef me nu je toverstok."

"Wat?", zei Harry die Draco verbaasd aankeek.

"Ik zei geef me je toverstok."

Harry keek nog steeds een beetje onbegrijpend en was ook niet echt van plan om z'n toverstok zomaar af te geven. Draco zuchtte weer een beetje geïrriteerd.

"Je geeft je toverstok wel aan een huiself maar niet aan mij."

"Dat was niet…"

"Ja, ja, ja", zei Draco duidelijk een beetje geïrriteerd. "Als je hier uit wilt zul je me moeten vertrouwen. Nou, geef me je toverstok."

Langzaam haalde Harry z'n toverstok tevoorschijn en overhandigde hem aan Draco.

"Nou breng me iets dichter naar de muur, ik moet m'n hand erop kunnen leggen."

Zonder iets te vragen deed Harry een paar stappen naar voren zodat ze bijna tegen de muur aanstonden. Draco legde z'n ene hand op de muur terwijl hij met z'n andere hand een beweging met Harry's toverstok maakte. Hij hoopte maar dat Harry hem goed vast had want hij viel liever niet. Hij zei een spreuk en zag met een tevreden glimlach de muur in de grond zakken.

"Kom op, we moeten verder", zei Draco toen hij merkte dat Harry nog steeds verbaasd naar de vloer staarde waar de muur zojuist in verdween. Harry leek weer wakker te worden uit z'n trance en begon weer verder te lopen. Z'n armen begonnen inmiddels erg moe te worden van het constante gewicht dat hij moest dragen.

"Is het nog ver?"

"Nog een klein stukje voordat we buiten zijn. Hier moet je links."

Harry zuchtte en ging linksaf. Hij volgde de gang en zag tot z'n verbazing dat ze in een soort entreehal uitkwamen.

"Draco komt je vader er zo niet heel snel achter dat we weg zijn?"

Draco haalde z'n schouders op en richtte Harry's toverstok op de deur. Harry zag hoe de deur openvloog en probeerde sneller te gaan lopen. Als ze nou maar alvast buiten waren. Hij schrok toen hij voetstappen hoorde aankomen. Met een geschrokken gezicht keek hij naar Draco.

"Misschien was het toch niet zo'n goed idee om de voordeur te nemen", zei Draco.

Harry schudde z'n hoofd. Het was een beetje laat om nu nog te veranderen. Hij stopte met lopen en zette Draco op de grond. In het tempo dat hij liep waren ze nooit op tijd buiten. Draco keek een beetje verward op naar Harry.

"Ga je me nu alsnog achterlaten?", zei Draco die duidelijk bang was dat dit het geval was.

Harry luisterde echter niet en ging in z'n zakken op zoek naar z'n vuurflits. Met een tevreden grijns haalde hij hem tevoorschijn en snel pakte hij de toverstok uit Draco's handen.

"Hé", zei Draco die verbaasd toekeek.

Snel zei Harry de spreuk die de vuurflits weer tot normaal formaat transformeerde.

"Kun je er alleen opklimmen?"

Draco knikte en ging al zitten. Harry ging voor Draco zitten en gaf z'n toverstok weer aan Draco.

"Gebruik hem als het nodig is en houdt je goed vast."

Draco had al geen tijd meer om te antwoorden want Harry steeg al op. Hij zag Lucius Malfidus met geheven toverstok de hoek omkomen en snel richtte hij z'n aandacht op de deur. Het was nu of nooit. Hij snelde voorwaarts en zag vanuit z'n ooghoek een flits op hen afkomen. Snel ging hij iets naar rechts zodat de flits hen miste. Eindelijk bereikte hij de buitenlucht en snel vloog hij de lucht in. Hij hoorde Draco kreunen maar kon niet achterom kijken. Eerst moest hij ervoor zorgen dat ze op een veilige afstand van Lucius kwamen. Hij vloog over een bosachtige omgeving en besloot om hier te landen. Hij was bezorgd om Draco en wilde weten wat er met hem aan de hand was. Voorzichtig landde hij op een beetje open plek en stapte van zijn bezem af.

"Draco gaat het?"

Bezorgd keek hij naar Draco en zag dat hij z'n ogen amper open kon houden.

"Draco?", snel knielde hij naast hem neer.

Draco probeerde iets te zeggen maar het leek wel alsof z'n mond niet wilde meewerken. Hij pakte Harry's hand vast en vocht tegen de duisternis. Kon hij maar zeggen wat Harry moest doen. Opnieuw opende hij z'n mond maar er kwam weer geen geluid uit.

"Ik breng je naar Madame Plijster", zei Harry vastbesloten. Hij voelde hoe Harry hem weer op de bezem tilde maar was niet in staat om z'n ogen nog langer open te houden.

Hij opende z'n ogen en het bekende licht van de ziekenzaal groette hem. Hij keek om zich heen en zag Harry naast het bed zitten. Gelukkig, ze waren beide dus ontsnapt. Hij keek verder en zag ook Ron en Hermelien bij hem zitten. Toen hij Ron zag verkleinde z'n ogen.

"Wat doet hij hier", zei hij boos terwijl hij Ron met een woedende blik bleef aankijken. Harry zag Draco's boze gezicht en begon snel uit te leggen.

"Ik heb Ron en Hermelien uitgelegd hoe het zit tussen ons en hoewel ze waarschijnlijk wel wat tijd nodig hebben om eraan te wennen hebben ze beloofd ons te steunen."

"Ow is dat zo", zei Draco op ongelovige toon terwijl hij Ron strak bleef aankijken. Ron begon een beetje zenuwachtig te worden onder Draco's blik.

"Draco hou op! Ik weet dat jullie vroeger nou niet echt geweldig met elkaar omgingen, maar kunnen jullie het niet in ieder geval proberen?"

"Vertel jij het hem Wezel of doe ik het?", zei Draco met z'n blik nog steeds op Ron gericht.

"Ik weet niet waar je het over hebt", zei Ron op niet echt overtuigende wijze.

"Geheugenverlies soms?", zei Draco.

Ron keek Draco boos aan. Harry keek van Draco naar Ron.

"Gaat iemand mij nog vertellen waar jullie het over hebben?", zei Harry.

Draco keek naar Ron maar het was duidelijk dat hij niet van plan was om iets te zeggen.

"Je grote vriend hier heeft ervoor gezorgd dat we vandaag voorpagina nieuws waren en dat mijn 'lieve' vader besloot om me naar huis te halen."

"Waar heb je het over Draco? Hoe kan hij dat gedaan hebben?", zei Harry niet gelovend.

"Waarom vraag je hem dat niet zelf", zei Draco terwijl hij naar Ron knikte.

"Ron?", zei Harry terwijl hij zich naar z'n vriend draaide.

"Ik weet niet waar hij het over heeft."

"Nee, natuurlijk niet. Hebben ze je daar zo dronken gevoerd? Hoe ben je daar eigenlijk gekomen, het was geen Zweinsveld weekend."

"Waar heb je het over", zei Ron die bleef ontkennen.

"Draco stop, je maakt jezelf belachelijk. Waar ben je mee bezig?", zei Harry.

"Ik vertel de waarheid", zei Draco fel.

"Hij liegt Harry", zei Ron.

"Draco waarom doe je zo", zei Harry terwijl hij Draco vragend aankeek. Hermelien had echter een berekende blik in haar ogen en keek van Ron naar Draco.

"Harry volgens mij heeft Draco gelijk."

Verbaasd keek Draco naar Hermelien terwijl Ron haar juist geschrokken aankeek.

"Wat bedoel je Hermelien?", zei Harry die zich nu ook naar haar gedraaid had.

"Gisteravond kwam Ron pas heel laat binnen. Ik was bezig om nog wat sjaals voor de huiselfen te breien toen Ron bijna de afdelingskamer ingevallen kwam. Er hing een hele alcohol walm om hem heen en hij bracht geen zinnig woord uit. Het enige wat hij bleef zeggen was 'het probleem lost zich nu vanzelf op'. Ik vroeg me af waar hij de drank vandaan had, maar besloot er niet gelijk over te beginnen aangezien het er niet naar uitzag dat ik een zinnig antwoord zou krijgen. Dit kan dus Draco's theorie bevestigen dat hij naar Zweinsveld is geweest. Wat ik alleen niet begrijp is hoe hij dan verantwoordelijk is voor het uitlekken van ons geheim."

Draco was blij met Hermeliens steun. Hoewel hij geen idee had hoe het nu mogelijk zou zijn dat Ron in Zweinsveld was geweest besloot hij zijn theorie te delen.

"Ik denk dat Ron naar een café is gegaan waar hij Rita Pulpers zag zitten .Vastbesloten om mij uit de weg te ruimen is hij vast naar haar toegegaan en heeft hij z'n verhaal gedaan", zei Draco boos.

"Zo is het niet gegaan", zei Ron met een zacht stemmetje. Ondanks zijn zachte gepraat hoorde ze hem allemaal en allen draaide zich gelijk naar hem. Ron haalde een keer diep adem voor hij begon te vertellen.

"Gisteravond ging ik naar de ziekenzaal om m'n excuses aan jou aan te bieden", zei Ron terwijl hij naar Draco knikte.

"Ik heb je anders niet gezien", snauwde Draco.

Ron schudde z'n hoofd.

"Toen ik bij de ziekenzaal aankwam zag ik Harry en jou zoenen en… Ik weet niet wat er met me gebeurde. Het leek wel alsof alle stoppen doorsloegen. Harry, ik was zo kwaad dat je niet naar me geluisterd had en hem koos over mij. En dan te bedenken dat ik nog wel m'n excuses aan hem had willen aanbieden. Boos en verdrietig gebruikte ik onze geheime gang om in Zweinsveld te komen. Ik ging in de 'drie bezemstelen' aan een tafeltje zitten en bestelde een boterbiertje. Dat was toen die vrouw tegenover me kwam zitten. Ik zweer je Harry, ik wist niet dat zij het was. Ze begon tegen me te praten en bleef maar boterbiertjes voor me kopen. Ik voelde me verdrietig en in de steek gelaten en begon te praten. Ik heb nooit gewild dat jullie zoiets zou overkomen."

Draco haalde z'n wenkbrauwen op bij Ron's laatste opmerking. Hij betwijfelde in hoeverre hij dit meende. Hij glansde richting Harry. Ron had duidelijk z'n best gedaan om als slachtoffer over te komen en Draco kon alleen maar hopen dat Harry de waarheid niet uit het oog verloor.

Harry keek vol verbazing en boosheid naar Ron. Hij had niet verwacht dat zijn vriend tot zoiets in staat was.

"Ga weg", zei Harry terwijl hij Ron een koele blik toewierp.

"Maar Harry", zei Ron.

"Ga weg", zei Harry opnieuw boos.

Langzaam stond Ron op en liep de ziekenzaal uit. Er hing een ongemakkelijke stilte en zowel Hermelien als Draco keken naar Harry, benieuwd wat hij nu zou doen. Hermelien stond op.

"Misschien kan ik jullie beter even alleen laten. Sorry Harry, ik wist echt niet dat hij zoiets zou doen."

"Het is niet jouw schuld Herm."

"Hermelien knikte en schoof haar stoel aan de kant.

"Beterschap Draco", zei ze terwijl ze naar hem knikte. Draco knikte terug en Hermelien liep de ziekenzaal uit. Haar voetstappen echode door de verder lege hal.

"Ik had nooit verwacht dat hij tot zoiets in staat zou zijn. Ik bedoel, ik wist dat hij een probleem had met ons samen, maar dit. En ik geloofde hem nog wel, dacht dat jij alles verzon. Sorry", zei Harry terwijl hij een beetje verward en verdrietig naar Draco keek.

"Het is niet jouw schuld. Jullie zijn al jaren vrienden en ik kan me voorstellen dat het dan moeilijk is om te geloven dat hij zoiets zou doen. Maar ik zal nooit tegen je liegen Harry."

Deze woorden zorgden ervoor dat Harry zich alleen maar schuldiger begon te voelen. Hoe kon hij zo stom zijn door hem niet te geloven. Vastbesloten om niet de hele avond hierdoor te laten verpesten probeerde hij een wat luchtiger onderwerp aan te snijden.

"Ik weet het", zei Harry terwijl hij naar Draco glimlachte., "Je vertelt me maar al te vaak dat m'n haar eruit ziet als een vogelnest."

"Iemand moet het toch doen", zei Draco terwijl hij glimlachte, opgelucht dat de sfeer weer wat luchtiger was geworden.

"Er zullen er meer komen zoals Ron hè?", zei Harry plotseling na een aangename stilte. "Mensen die ons niet bijelkaar willen zien."

Draco knikte, niet in staat om dit te ontkennen.

"En dan is er nog Voldemort, die niet zal stoppen totdat hij of ik dood is."

Draco sloeg z'n ogen neer, een beetje beschaamd voor het duistere teken dat zijn arm bekleedde.

"In ieder geval zal het niet snel saai worden", zei Harry.

Draco lachtte. "Nee, saai in ieder geval niet."

Harry draaide zich naar Draco.

"Wat denk je?"

Draco keek strijdlustig.

"Laat ze maar komen. Ik ben er klaar voor. Zolang we samen blijven kunnen we iedereen aan."

Harry knikte terwijl hij richting Draco leunde. Tegelijkertijd kwam Draco echter ook omhoog en in plaats van de zoen die ze in gedachte hadden kwamen ze hard tegen elkaar aan. Ze keken elkaar in de ogen en begonnen te lachen.

"Oké, misschien hebben we nog wat oefening nodig", zei Draco lachend.

Harry leunde opnieuw naar voren maar gebruikte nu z'n ene hand om Draco's gezicht op z'n plaats te houden. Eindelijk raakte hun lippen elkaar en Harry wist dat Draco gelijk had. Samen konden ze alles aan.

**The End.**

* * *

Hoewel ik denk dat niet iedereen even tevreden zal zijn over het einde ben ik er wel blij mee. Ik vond het leuk om dit verhaal te schrijven, en wie weet schrijf ik er ooit nog een keer een vervolg op. Iedereen die een reactie heeft gegeven op dit verhaal wil ik heel erg bedanken. Het is altijd leuk om feedback te krijgen op de verhalen die je schrijft. :D 

Voorlopig denk ik dat ik wel ff een pauze neem wat het schrijven van fanfics betreft. Maar ik werk nog wel steeds aan een verhaal dat ik samen met een vriedin schrijf. 'The Not So Happily Ever After'. Je kunt het hier vinden: (de spaties moet je ff weghalen, maar anders kon ik hem niet plakken)

www. fanfiction . net /s/2527923/1/


End file.
